Cuando estés listo llegará
by Maskrena
Summary: Secuela ¿Segundas oportunidades? Digg está casado, Felicity sale con Collin y Oliver está celoso. Una noche Oliver trata de enseñar a Felicity a tirar con el arco.. ¿Será un buen momento para abrazar lo que le dicta el corazón? (Varios capítulos).
1. Primer Beso

_Primero de todo quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que leéis mis fics, sobre todo aquellas personas que los marcan como favoritos y a los que dejáis comentarios. Gracias por utilizar un ratito de vuestro tiempo para leer mis locas o no tan locas ideas._

_Esta vez traigo la continuación (spin off) del anterior fic. Felicity sale con Collin, Oliver está celoso, Digg se acaba de casar... salvo que esta vez Olicity va a ser un hecho y tendr capítulos, espero que os guste._

_**Los personajes de Arrow no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

Oliver Queen estaba solo en la guarida, eran las nueve de la noche y el resto de sus compañeros hacía largo rato que se habían marchado. Diggle estaría en casa con Lyla y la pequeña Andy, Roy y Thea fueron al cine a ver la última película de Superman, Felicity había quedado con Collin para ir a cenar y Laurel, a la que en un principio iba a entrenar, se había tenido que marchar tras una llamada de la fiscalía. Oliver había pensado en irse a casa con Connor pero había rechazado la ida al recordar que el niño iba a pasar la noche en casa de un amigo.

Para alivio de su padre, Connor se había vuelto mucho más receptivo desde la boda de Diggle y Lyla. Habían empezado quedando con AJ, el sobrino del ex-militar, para jugar o incluso para ir de excursión y ahora el pequeño se juntaba con varios compañeros del colegio e incluso hablaba de apuntarse a algunas actividades extraescolares...Cierto es que Felicity seguía siendo el adulto con quien mejor se llevaba y era a la que buscaba cuando se sentía mal, sin embargo ya empezaba abrirse a Oliver, no le llamaba papá, pero al menos le hablaba directamente contándole como le había ido el día.

Sin nadie esperándole en casa y sin ningún plan para la noche, Oliver había decidido aprovechar para elaborar su arsenal de flechas. Las dos últimas semanas habían sido bastante tranquilas para el héroe encapuchado, el equipo Arrow prácticamente se habían dedicado a patrullar y asegurarse que todo marchaba bien en la ciudad de Starling. Vestido de informal y con las gafas de protección puestas afilaba todas y cada una de las puntas de flechas que había realizado. Estaba tan concentrado en su tarea que no escuchó el sonido de unos tacones bajar por las escaleras.

·

·

Felicity no sabía cómo había acabado en la guarida, su intención inicial había sido la de regresar a su casa, luego se puso tras el volante de su mini color rojo y sin quererlo había conducido dirección al puerto de la ciudad. Podría haber dado la vuelta en cuanto se dio cuenta del camino que estaba tomando pero no lo hizo, Oliver y Laurel estarían en la guarida y prefería no quedarse sola con sus pensamientos, mejor ver a esos dos entrenar o jugar con sus ordenadores última generación. Bajó las escaleras que tan familiares se habían convertido desde los últimos meses. La nueva guarida era mucho más amplia que el sótano del Verdant y también mucho más seguro después de que Felicity se encargara de instalar algunos sofisticados sistemas de seguridad que mantenía actualizado gracias a su tableta personal, no estaba dispuesta que algún loco volviera a invadir su refugio del mismo modo que hizo Slade. Cual no fue su sorpresa al encontrar que tan solo estaba Oliver.

―Vaya, creía que Laurel y tú estarías entrenando ―comentó provocando que Oliver se pusiera rígido por la inesperada intrusión.

―Ha tenido que marcharse ―en cuanto reconoció que se trataba de su chica miércoles se relajó, dejando lo que estaba haciendo y volviéndose para hablar con ella ―. ¿Qué haces aquí? creía que ibas a ir a cenar con el bombero.

Oliver la estudió no perdiendo detalle de su aspecto, porque la verdad era que estaba preciosa. Su pelo rubio estaba suelto y rizado tal como a él más le gustaba, de su maquillaje relataban sus labios con un precioso rosa flúor que combinaban a la perfección con el turquesa de su vestido. Un vestido que si Isabel Rochev lo viera, la volvería acusar de llevar las faldas demasiado cortas y esta vez justamente, pues apenas le cubría la mitad del muslo que junto a sus negras sandalias de tacón daba la impresión de que sus piernas no acababan nunca, a pesar de ser veinte centímetros más baja que él.

―Sí bueno... ―ella se acercó a la vitrina donde reposaban el arco y las flechas de Arrow.

Oliver se quitó las gafas y se puso en pie.

―Felicity, ¿Qué ocurre? ―le preguntó preocupado por su expresión.

―Hubiera sido raro ir a cenar cuando ya no estamos juntos... ―no quería enfrentarse a él y por ello acariciaba las puntas de las flechas del mismo modo que lo hizo el primer día que se adentró en el sótano del Verdant para salvar su vida.

―¿Cuándo...? ―Oliver tenía el ceño fruncido por la estupefacción de la situación.

―Justo antes de pedir el primer plato ―Felicity al fin se volvió para mirarle, llevándose una sorpresa porque él estaba mucho más cerca de lo que había imaginado.

―Creía que os iba bien ―algo que le hacía hervir por dentro cada vez que pensaba en ella junto al bombero.

Felicity negó con la cabeza y tomó aire antes de responder, necesitaba tiempo para pensar que decirle, porque no podía decirle que en realidad se había dado cuenta que estaba tan perdidamente enamorada de él, que le costaba pensar en otros hombres... sobre todo desde que él había empezado actuar como si de verdad sintiera algo por ella, porque si ella hubiera seguido pensando que una relación entre ellos era completamente imposible seguramente todo hubiera sido más sencillo. Como cuando Barry mostró su interés hacía ella, ahí no había tenido reparos en flirtear con él o incluso empezar una relación pues Oliver Queen era un barco infranqueable; pero ahora estaba hecha un lio.

―Él piensa que trabajo demasiado ―Felicity escuchó como él bufaba en desacuerdo― Y en cierto modo es cierto, siempre antepongo todo a estar con él.

―Lo que hacemos es importante para la ciudad ― le recordó Oliver

―Lo sé; pero mira Digg o Roy y Thea... ellos siempre encuentran un hueco para hacer sus vidas. ¿Y qué hago yo?

Quedarse en la guarida con él o acompañarle a solucionar algún problema con Connor... Felicity siempre estaba a su lado y él estaba agradecido por ello, salvo que ahora comprobaba que también resultaba muy egoísta por su parte.

―Nunca fue mi intención hacerte infeliz ―Oliver le acarició el hombro en un gesto habitual que tenía reservado exclusivamente para ella.

―No todo lo malo que ocurre en el mundo es tu culpa ―una vez más Felicity tratado de suavizar sus pensamientos negativos ―, hay cosas que simplemente no deben de pasar. Collin, Barry... está claro que ninguno era para mí.

Se miraron a los ojos durante unos largos segundos, Oliver mantenía la mano sobre su hombro izquierdo. Él sabía que debería de sentirse culpable, ella creía que se sentía culpable; pero más bien se sentía aliviado de que su chica IT no sintiera la necesidad de alejarse de él. Sí era un cobarde por refugiarse en su amistad o en su estratagema contra Slade, como el día que le dijo que la amaba, pero él, Arrow, el héroe de Starling City temía no arriesgar solamente su corazón, sino perder a la persona más importante de su vida. Sin embargo cada día le resultaba más difícil poder ocultarlo; ahora mismo sentía una necesidad imperiosa de abrazarla y no soltarla en días.

―Tengo la impresión de que he olvidado lo que era divertirse ― reveló insegura, después de todo ella nunca había sido una amante de las fiestas como el hombre que tenía enfrente y tampoco había sufrido los horrores del "Pulgatorio". Pero había veces que le costaba reconocer a la nueva Felicity.

―Hay veces que la diversión está en las cosas más simples ―Oliver cogió su arco y se lo entregó sonriendo―. ¿Te animas o sigues pensando que es una estupidez?

Felicity se rió al recordar aquella metedura de pata.

―En mi defensa diré que no tenía ni idea de tu identidad secreta.

Oliver cogió unas cuantas flechas dejándolas en la mesa situada frente a la diana en la que Laurel solía practicar.

―¿Lo dices enserio? ―le preguntó al comprobar que la estaba esperando.

―El tiro con arco es una buena forma de olvidarse de los problemas ―Oliver le lanzó un guiño cómplice―.Vamos

Felicity caminó hacía donde él la esperaba con el arco entre las manos, no muy segura de que fuera buena idea lo que iban a hacer. Lo suyo era hackear ordenadores no apuntar y disparar, seguramente haría el ridículo, sin importar que Roy y Laurel tampoco habían estado muy diestros en las primeras fases de sus entrenamientos. Tomó aire profundamente y lo soltó lentamente, no estaba nerviosa pero tampoco era una situación que le resultara natural. Tomo la flecha que Oliver le entregaba y alzó el arco.

―Con la derecha no, tienes que coger el arco con la mano izquierda ―la corrigió situándose tras ella ― apoya bien los pies y mantente recta.

Felicity sintió como él posaba sus manos sobre su cadera colocándola lo más derecha posible.

―No voy a poder ―protestó ella.

―Claro que vas a poder. Ahora pon la flecha en la cuerda y levanta el arco y tira de la cuerda―Felicity obedeció ―. Relájate y no dobles el brazo izquierdo ―él puso la mano sobre sus hombros para tratar que no estuviera tan tensa.

Estaban muy juntos, Oliver tenía el pecho prácticamente pegado a la espalda de Felicity, ella podía sentir el cosquilleo en su piel cuando él expiraba. Ya no sabía si la tensión de su hombros se debía a la posición o por tenerlo tan pegado.

―Respira, así muy bien ― dijo él cuando ella siguió su consejo, poco a poco sus manos abandonaron sus hombros y se desplazaron por sus brazos, su mano izquierda sujetaba la muñeca de ella y la derecha sobre los dedos que mantenían el agarre sobre la flecha ―. Recuerda que debes soltar la cuerda con los tres dedos a la vez. Relájate, respira...

―Ojala fuera tan fácil ―suspiró mirando hacia él que le devolvió la mirada.

Felicity sentía que el corazón se le aceleraba rápidamente, si lo que Oliver pretendió era que no pensara en Collin lo estaba logrando; porque lo único en lo que podía pensar era en sus ojos, sus manos, su musculatura... en definitiva en todo Oliver.

―No lo es; pero gracias a una amiga este arco es mucho más fácil de usar ―. ella sonrió pues ella era la que había encargado la creación de ese arco ―¿Lista?

Ella confirmó con la cabeza antes de soltar la flecha que salió lanzada y aunque no dio en el centro, si se clavó en uno de los círculos exteriores de la diana.

―Lo logré ―dijo ella contenta de su hazaña pero al volverse para tenerlo de frente notó algo diferente en su expresión.

―Sí lo lograste.

―Un poco de práctica y a lo mejor puedo acompañaros en vuestras patrullas nocturnas ―bromeó ella intentando ignorar el hecho de que él se había acercado más.

―Puedes practicar todo lo que quieras, pero no voy a dejar que patrulles con nosotros ―Oliver le retiró un mechón de pelo que ocultaba parte de su rostro dejando su mano reposando sobre su mejilla―. Eres más útil aquí frente a tus ordenadores.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa de la atención que estaba recibiendo de su compañero, pero sin apartar los ojos de él.

―Oli... ―no pudo acabar porque antes de que lo hiciera Oliver estaba besándola.

·

Llevaba meses imaginando a que sabrían sus labios si sabrían a fresa como sus labiales le hacían querer creer o al café al que tan aficionada. Pero imaginarlo y hacerlo en realidad eran dos cosas muy distintas. Se obligó a ser suave y dulce, Felicity no era otra muesca en su cama, ella era especial. Durante los años que estuvo perdido lejos de casa siempre pensó que lo que sentía por Laurel se trataba de amor, de hecho al volver incluso trató de recuperarla; pero se equivocó y para darse cuenta tuvo que conocer a la mejor IT de Queen Consolidated. Lo que sentía por ella era muy diferente a lo que sentía por la abogada, ella le hacía querer ser mejor y no huir, ella lo veía tal cual era con sus defectos y virtudes; y aun así le respetaba. Oliver estaba cansado de mantenerse al margen, de no vivir plenamente; si estar con ella significaba ponerla en peligro, no se apartaría de su lado, algo que después de todo no sería tan difícil ni tan desagradable.

Escuchó como algo caía al suelo, seguramente su arco porque lo siguiente que sintió fueron las manos de Felicity sobre su pecho, agarrando entre sus puños la tela de su camiseta gris de algodón. Ella respondía con la misma cadencia e intensidad, disfrutando del momento, de algo que ambos habían esperado durante mucho tiempo. Fue cuando Felicity trató de subir la intensidad cuando Oliver rompió el beso, separó sus labios de los de ella y juntando apoyando su frente sobre su cabeza comentó.

―Porque no me cambio y salimos a cenar.

―¿Cenar? ―preguntó ella bastante desorientada a causa de el revuelo en sus pensamientos y el fuerte martilleo de su corazón.

―Ninguno de los dos ha cenado y estás demasiado preciosa para malgastar el tiempo aquí.

Él se fue a buscar la ropa que había llevado en la mañana, su habitual traje chaqueta se encontraba pulcramente colgado en el vestuario de la guarida.

― Oliver ―ella le tomó de la mano impidiendo su marcha. Sus ojos se habían oscurecido por el deseo había desatado dentro de ella, el imposible se hacía real.

―Hoy no ― Oliver acarició su mejilla derecha y ella inclinó la mejilla para mantener la caricia ―. Esta vez quiero hacer las cosas bien.

·

Le dio y beso rápido en los labios y un giño de ojos antes de ir a arreglarse, dejándola sola y maldiciendo el repentino sentido de caballerosidad de Oliver Queen.


	2. Celos

_Bueno como he dicho por twitter lo prometido es deuda y aquí está una nueva entrega del fic. Como siempre va dedicado a todas las Olicity y sobre todo a mis Oliciputas con wifi del foro; gracias por las sesiones de risas diaria._

_Gracias por seguirme, por marcarme como favorito y por los comentarios. Sugerencias, dudas, comentarios... tenéis tres vías de contacto, por review desde aquí, mensaje privado o por twitter, os he dejado la dirección en mi perfil de escritor. Besitos y espero que os guste el capitulo._

_Arrow ni ninguno de los personajes del mundo DC me pertenece, porque hoy tenemos invitados especiales..._

* * *

Oliver Queen había sido el maestro de la socialización siempre que había una fiesta ahí estaba, no importa que fuera una aburrida fiesta de sociedad o el desmadre padre, él encontraba la forma de pasarlo bien. Ahora ocho años más tarde, lo odiaba, sin embargo su puesto como director general de Queen Consolidated le obligaba a acudir a diversos eventos en favor no solo a su imagen pública sino también la de la empresa.

Es por eso por lo que estaba en Gotham City, en la mansión Wayne, soportando otra de esas horribles fiestas. Había tratado de escabullirse; pero Felicity le había dado un discurso sobre su responsabilidad para con la empresa y lo beneficioso que podría ser un acuerdo con Industrias Wayne para volver a encumbrar a Queen Consolidated al lugar se merecía. Aprovechando que Diggle no estaba y que su nueva secretaria se había escapado seguramente al baño, Oliver había intentado distraer a su nueva directora de tecnología, mediante un beso que ella había contestado gustosamente, porque desde su primer beso después de practicar el tiro con arco no habían tenido demasiado tiempo para ellos solos, sin embargo eso no la había desviado de su objetivo y él había tenido que acabar claudicando. Ella ejercía ese extraño poder sobre él por el cual siempre acababa haciendo lo que ella decía, ya fuera no matar a alguien de la lista a no pedir comida hindú antes de una reunión con el consejo de accionistas.

Esta vez había logrado convencerla de que en vez de acudir por separado como hacían habitualmente, lo hicieran juntos como pareja. Algo que la gente no vería extraño porque ella también había sido invitada debido al cargo que ostentaba en la empresa, y es que ambos deseaban mantener en secreto su incipiente relación, al menos durante algún tiempo. Connor se había quedado bajo el cuidado de Thea que junto a Roy y Laurel se encargarían de suplir al héroe encapuchado. Por su parte Diggle les había acompañado bajo la identidad de guardaespaldas personal para mantener la imagen de magnate de los negocios que quería transmitir.

Oliver lo buscó por todo el gran salón de la mansión Wayne, que era considerablemente más grande que el de la mansión Queen, pero no lo encontró por ninguna parte. Sospechaba que estaría hablando con Lyla sobre la pequeña Andy, que justo antes de viajar su padre a Gotham City se había puesto mala con fiebre. Oliver entendía la preocupación de su compañero, él mismo se había visto en una situación parecida al poco tiempo de encontrar a Connor y llevarlo a su casa. El pequeño había enfermado y si no hubiera sido por Felicity que mantuvo la calma y esperó hasta ver de qué se trataba, seguramente los médicos de urgencias se habría reído de lo lindo a su costa, porque el niño había tenido un brote fugaz de fiebre a causa de un estirón de crecimiento. Algo por lo que Oliver desconocía que podía ocurrir, pero que ella si conocía porque le había ocurrido en alguna ocasión.

·

Al contrario que él, Felicity parecía estar disfrutando de la velada. Llevaba un vestido que su Thea le había prestado, negro, con tirante a un hombro estilo túnica y pedrería de adorno en hombro y cintura, pocas veces la había visto vistiendo de negro pero le quedaba perfecto. Tanto es así que cuando había acudido a recogerla a su habitación del hotel se había quedado sin habla en cuanto ella abrió la puerta. Diggle que estaba justo detrás la había elogiado haciendo que Oliver volviera a bajar de la nube y reaccionara de nuevo. Muchos de los invitados masculinos se habían vuelto a mirarla y él no había apartado la mano que tenía situada en la baja espalda de ella desde que habían entrado.

―Oliver cambia esa cara, así el señor Wayne no se va a acercar a hablar con nosotros en la vida ―le reprendió ella al ver su ceño fruncido, se notaba a la legua que él no quería estar allí.

―Sigo diciendo que no necesitamos a ese pomposo engreído ―refunfuñó.

―Te recuerdo que ese pomposo y engreído es rico ―Felicity recorrió con la mirada todo el salón evaluando sus características― asquerosamente rico a juzgar por esta casa. Y dinero no es algo que a QC o a ti os sobre precisamente.

―Pero por qué él precisamente, hay muchos millonarios a los que podemos convencer de que inviertan en nosotros ―a ella le parecía estar viendo al pequeño Connor teniendo una de sus rabietas.

―Oliver no me hagas repetirme. ¿No será que estás celoso de Bruce Wayne?

―¿Por qué iba a estar yo celoso de ese? ―preguntó ofendido. Su animadversión hacía el millonario venía de lejos e incluso Tommy había tenido cierto reparos hacia él y eso que su difunto amigo era más tolerante que él...

―No sé, ¿por qué continua llevando la misma vida que tú llevabas antes? ―sugirió Felicity dubitativa.

―Lo creas o no, estoy satisfecho de la vida que llevo ―Oliver se inclinó sobre ella y besó el hombro que tenía al descubierto― sobre todo desde que tú estás en ella.

Se miraron a los ojos entablando una conversación silenciosa, ambos se deseaban y ansiaban el momento de estar a solas para besarse una vez más.

―Señor Queen ―le saludó un hombre entrado en edad, pelo cano y de tez negra― es un placer poder conocerlo al fin.

―Es Lucius Fox, gerente de Industrias Wayne ― le sopló Felicity entre susurros, aunque a Oliver le había parecido intuir algo de fascinación y admiración.

―Sé quien es ―se defendió antes de dirigirse al hombre― Oliver, por favor señor Fox.

―No tengo la costumbre de tutear a potenciales socios señor Queen ―el gerente de industrias Wayne se volvió hacía su compañera― lo siento no tengo el placer de conocerla señorita...

―Smoak ―respondió inmediatamente ella― Felicity Smoak, directora de tecnología de QC. Es un placer conocerlo señor Fox, he oído hablar de usted, admiro mucho la labor que realiza para su empresa...

―Gracias señorita Smoak ―respondió el hombre con una sonrisa provocada por el parloteo de la joven―. Tengo que decir que yo también he escuchado algunas cosas sobre usted.

―¿Sobré mi? ―preguntó sorprendida de que su nombre sonara tan lejos de Starling City.

―Sobre ambos de hecho ― el señor Fox centró su mirada en algún punto por detrás de la pareja―. Señor Wayne, le presento al señor Queen y a la señorita Smoak.

Bruce Wayne se acercó al trio. Al igual que a Oliver el traje negro le sentaba de maravilla, un traje hecho a medida, reconoció Felicity, del mismo modo que reconoció la sonrisa social que también solía realizar su... ¿amigo?, ¿novio?, ¿jefe?

―Oliver Queen, me alegro que haya aceptado la invitación ―le saludó el millonario de Gotham estrechando su mano―. Tenía la impresión de que no te caía del todo bien.

Aunque su tono de voz parecía estar de broma Oliver pudo observar en sus ojos que hablaba bastante en serio.

―No me lo tengas en cuentas ―indicó respondiendo el apretón― en aquel entonces era un estúpido, por suerte he cambiado en los últimos años.

―Supongo que se debe a esa isla donde te perdiste. Sé lo que es eso ―apuntó Bruce.

―Seguro que sí ―Oliver endureció su expresión al escuchar hablar de su naufragio tan a la ligera.

El señor Wayne se dio cuenta y decidió dejarlo pasar al menos por el momento, así que se centró en su guapa acompañante.

―Señorita Smoak veo su copa vacía, deje que le ofrezca otra.

Felicity no pudo rechazarla, porque antes de que pudiera hablar Bruce Wayne ya había cambiado su copa vacía de champan, por otra completamente llena. Sus acompañantes también cogieron otras copas de la bandeja que ofrecía el camarero.

―Brindo por una fructífera colaboración ― anunció el señor Wayne.

Algo en el tono de su voz hizo que Oliver sospechara que ocultaba algo, eso y que no nombrara a las empresas. Miró a Felicity para asegurarse que no lo había imaginado, pero estaba medio embelesada. Por desgracia, Bruce Wayne era un hombre demasiado solicitado y no pudo indagar más al respecto, puesto que otro de los invitados reclamó su atención, antes de marcharse le había hecho prometer a Felicity que le reservaría un baile, algo que Oliver le sentó fatal.

―¿Les veré mañana? ―preguntó el señor Fox que si vio indicios de las dudas de su interceptores, no dio muestra de reconocimiento alguno.

―Por supuesto, allí estaremos ―garantizó Oliver para eso había viajado al otro extremo del país.

El Lucius al igual que su jefe se marchó a reunirse con otros invitados dejando solas a la pareja nuevamente. Oliver endureció sus facciones en cuanto el hombre se marchó y Felicity no tardó en darse cuenta de ello.

―Ni se te ocurra, Oliver ―le advirtió ella que se había movido para quedar situada frente a él.

―¿Qué no sé me ocurra el que?

―Te conozco, tienes esa cara... ―ella gesticulaba frente a su propia cara― de salir corriendo a ponerte la capucha.

―Bruce Wayne esconde algo ―le dijo acercándose para que solo ella oyera su murmullo.

―Olvídalo ―alzó la voz para luego nuevamente bajarla y suplicarle―. Hoy no, por favor...

Oliver suavizó su expresión, sabía que ella tenía grandes esperanzas en una posible asociación con Industrias Wayne y no quería estropearlo. La tomó por la cintura y la situó junto a él para enfrentarse al resto de invitados.

―Vamos a conseguir más inversores señorita Smoak ―la sugerencia provocó una gran sonrisa en el rostro de ella, feliz de que él dejara sus dudas a un lado.

Felicity se dejó guiar a través de salón mientras que Oliver hacía su magia con su palabrería zalamera y su inherente encanto. No la dejó de lado, al contrario, siempre se encargaba de presentarla e introducirla en las conversaciones, dejando claro que no se trataba de un adorno para el brazo del niño mono de Starling City, sino que se trataba de una mujer inteligente y llena de ideas que curiosamente muchos de sus acompañantes estaban gustosos de escuchar.

Felicity estaba tan absorta en su conversación sobre la mejor forma de reconstruir el departamento de ciencias aplicadas en QC que apenas hizo caso a Oliver cuando éste se excusó para ir al baño. Algo que en realidad no hizo sino que fue a buscar a Diggle para pedirle que mantuviera vigilado al anfitrión y le hizo conocedor de sus sospechas. El guardaespaldas no cuestionó su desconfianza, los años de relación le había demostrado más bien lo contrario, cuando Oliver Queen sospecha; acierta. Prometió mantener los ojos fijos en él y lo obligó a regresar a la fiesta antes de que una preciosa informática rubia se enfadara.

·

Sin embargo su preciosa informática no le estaba echando de menos precisamente, estaba en el centro del salón, bailando con ni más ni menos Bruce Wayne. Estaban muy cerca, demasiado cerca en opinión de Oliver y la mano de él estaba posicionada demasiada baja, debería de estar en la zona lumbar no cerca del trasero de Felicity. Vio como el multimillonario de Gothan le susurraba algo al oído y ella rápidamente estalló a reír, provocando en Oliver un completo ataque de celos. Él nunca la había hecho reír o al menos no así, él debería ser quien lo hiciera, él debería de ser el que bailaba con ella, él debería... Dios quería largase de allí y pasar la noche solo con ella, besándose, acariciándola. Quería reclamarla como suya, acercarse a ellos, apartarla de los brazos de Wayne y darle el mejor beso de su vida, quería hacerlo, pero no podía. No podía porque se había prometido ser un caballero y no un estúpido neandertal, que era como se sentía, un jodido hombre de las cavernas. Nunca se había sido así con ninguna mujer pero tampoco ninguna le había importado tanto como ella.

Manteniendo los celos a raya se acercó al bar en busca de un whisky, quizás así le resultara más fácil. No funcionó. Ahora entendía lo que debían de pensar de él los demás unos años antes, cuando se ligaba a todas las mujeres que pillaba a su paso. Cada vez odiaba más a Ollie, por suerte había madurado pero al parecer Bruce Wayne no.

Cuando terminó la canción, no perdió el tiempo, se acercó a la pareja.

―Siento interrumpir señor Wayne, pero necesito tratar unos asuntos con mi acompañante ―Oliver enganchó a Felicity por uno de sus brazos instándola a separase de su pareja de baile.

―Por supuesto Oliver ―concedió el anfitrión―. Espero volver a bailar de nuevo contigo Felicity y puedas seguir contándome tus desventuras adolescentes.

Oliver la miró sorprendido, ella apenas había hablado de como era su vida antes de unirse a él y a Diggle, solo había contado breves retazos aquí y allá. Se sintió algo dolido al pensar que no le había costado demasiado hablar de su pasado con un desconocido que seguramente guardaba un secreto más grande del que él mismo guardaba.

―¿Que tienes que contarme que sea tan urgente. Has conseguido algún accionista? ― preguntó ella mientras Oliver les hacía andar en dirección a la terraza.

―Ahora no.

El siguió andando. Una vez en el exterior la empujó hasta que la espalda de ella quedó pegada a la pared de piedra. Simultáneamente se aproximó a ella y la besó, pero no dulcemente como la había besado aquella noche en la guarida o las otras veces que vinieron después. No, esta vez la besó con pasión, con ansia, como un sediento perdido en medio del desierto. Felicity no tardó en acompañarle, enlazó sus manos estrechamente tras su cuello para asegurarse que él no se marcha a ninguna parte. Pero su lengua y sus labios no era lo único que Oliver quería acariciar, levantó la pierna izquierda de ella y la colocó tras su espalda, lo que facilitó que introdujera una mano bajo el vestido y tocar la suavidad de sus muslos...

Alguien se aclaró la garganta haciendo que la pareja se separara prontamente. Oliver se recompuso de inmediato pero Felicity se moría de vergüenza al ser pillada en una situación tan comprometida. Diggle estaba en la puerta, de brazos cruzado mirándolos muy seriamente.

―El señor Fox te está buscando ―le dijo a Oliver.

Éste la miró para cerciorarse como estaba.

―Ve, yo... necesito un poco de aire .

Una vez descubiertos a Oliver no le preocupó inclinarse a picotear sus labios antes de marcharse a reunirse con Lucius Fox. Diggle se movió lo justo para permitir que su compañero pudiera regresar al interior de la mansión.

―Está bien, dilo ―le pidió ella no soportando el silencio que se cernía sobre ellos.

―Decir el qué exactamente ―preguntó manteniendo la expresión seria aunque en realidad se sentía feliz de que los dos tontos de sus amigos estuvieran juntos.

―Pues que nos equivocamos o que seguramente acabaré con el corazón hecho añicos...

El no le dejó seguir hablando.

―No creo que sea un error ―su rostro dejó su expresión seria para esbozar una sonrisa afable ―. Me alegra que estéis juntos.

―Tengo miedo John ― suspiró casi inaudible.

El tono angustiado de su voz le hizo saber que su declaración era real. Diggle se acercó y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

―Tú eres Oliver necesita, lo supe la primera vez que os vi juntos ―señaló―. Contigo él es diferente, más feliz, tú le haces desear ser un hombre mejor...

―Gracias John ―Felicity besó su mejilla.

―Ambos os merecéis ser felices ―sentenció creyendo completamente en ello.

Diggle le ofreció su brazo, ella lo aceptó encantada y ambos regresaron al interior donde se encontraron con Oliver que estaba concertando más reuniones para el día siguiente. Muy pronto Queen Consolideted volvería a tener en funcionamiento el departamento de ciencias aplicadas, tal como Robert Queen había creado en su día. Felicity no solo hacía de Oliver un hombre mejor, también le hacía ser el empresario y el héroe que su ciudad necesitaba.


	3. Como una familia

_Aquí estoy otro día más con un nuevo capítulo, además me apetecía hacerlo hoy porque ¡hoy es día Arrow!_

_Desvaríos a parte, gracias por los comentarios y las palabras de ánimo, y ya que estamos os invito a que leáis los fics de dos amigas del foro Olicity; Decisiones de makuanna y Todo puede cambiar con la llegada de un soldado de marianadictarrow, os lo recomiendo de verdad._

_No me entretengo más, recuerdo que los personajes de Arrow no me pertenecen (ya quisiera yo que Oliver fuera mio...) y las __formas de contacto, review, mensaje privado a través del perfil o Twitter (tenéis mi enlace en mi perfil)._.

* * *

El viaje a Gothan City había resultado completamente provechoso para Queen Consolideted pues habían logrado un acuerdo con Industrias Wayne gracias al cual les ayudaría a reconstruir el departamento de ciencias aplicadas. Oliver y Felicity habían mantenido además otras dos reuniones con dos de los invitados de las fiesta realizada por Bruce Wayne. Los miembros de la junta de accionistas de QC estaban encantados del buen rumbo que estaba tomando la nueva gerencia, a pesar de que más de uno había puesto en duda la capacidad de Oliver de reflotar la empresa, después de todo Isabel Rochev había acabado por robarle la compañía; así como la capacidad de Felicity para desempeñar el cargo de directora del departamento tecnológico. Nuevos rumores se habían extendido por la compañía al igual que la otra vez cuando la había nombrado asistente ejecutiva, salvo que esta vez ella estaba encantada con su nuevo puesto .

Sin embargo, aunque las cuestiones empresariales habían salido a las mil maravillas, las personales no salieron tal y como Oliver esperaba. Ingenuo de él, había imaginado que el viaje a Gotham sería el momento perfecto para que él y Felicity intimaran por completo y es que ser un caballero virtuoso no estaba entre sus virtudes, no quería presionarla para hacer el amor pero cada día que pasaba tenía que luchar más contra él mismo. Lejos de casa y sin obligaciones, ya fuera familiares o extracurriculares, iluso de él había creído que sería el momento perfecto. Pero no fue así; durante la fiesta Felicity había acabado bebiendo más champan de lo que estaba acostumbrada y aunque no estaba borracha, si le había dejado lánguida y en cuando se había sentado en el asiento trasero del coche se quedó completamente dormida. Oliver la había tenido que coger en brazos y meterla en la cama para luego irse a dormir a la habitación que compartía con Diggle.  
·

Su relación casi parecía una serie de tv, donde la relación de los protagonistas se iba fraguando a fuego lento. Y él nunca había sido una persona paciente, algo que Lian Yu, ARGUS, ni la Bratava habían logrado cambiar.  
·

Regresaron a Starling City después de las reuniones, volviendo a las obligaciones y a las trabas que les impedía estar juntos. Curiosamente fue Connor el que les dio la oportunidad de estar nuevamente a solas. Él pequeño había insistido en ir al cine a ver la última película animada del momento y conocedor de que Felicity era amante de este tipo de películas, hizo que su padre la llamara y la invitara a ir con ellos. Connor no tuvo que decírselo dos veces para coger el teléfono, de hecho estaba hasta agradecido el ingenio de su hijo. Ella aceptó gozosa de poder ver la película infantil sin que pareciera demasiado extraño.

Oliver disfrutó de cada momento de la película, no porque le gustara el largometraje en sí, que no estaba mal, sino por ver a sus dos acompañantes disfrutar como niños. Su hijo tenía escusa porque aún lo era, pero su chica miércoles no, y aun así se entusiasmó igualmente. Al salir los dos recordando las mejores escenas y cuando llegó la hora de despedirse y regresar cada uno a su casa el pequeño invitó a Felicity a su casa a cenar.

―Yo... ―ella miró a Oliver intentando buscar su ayuda para no ofender al niño― muchas gracias Connor, pero seguro que tu padre tiene cosas que hacer.

―La verdad es que no ― señaló el aludido provocando una sonrisa en el rostro de su hijo que veía como se iba a salir con la suya.

A Felicity no le costó encontrar las similitudes entre ambos, empezando por una preciosa sonrisa y unos ojos azules con una chispa picarona.

―¡Venga Felicity! ―suplicó el pequeño con su expresión de perrito abandonado.

Ella miró a Oliver nuevamente y éste le lanzó un guiño animándola aceptar la propuesta.

―De acuerdo―aceptó finalmente ―. ¿Crees que Raisa tendrá un trozo de esa famosa tarta de chocolate para mí?

―Eso se puede arreglar ― manifestó Oliver a pesar de que la pregunta se trataba de una broma destinada al pequeño Queen.

Los tres se montaron en el coche y Oliver puso rumbo a la mansión Queen, donde les recibió Raisa. La mujer había tenido que abandonar su puesto cuando Isabel se apropió todos los bienes de la familia, en cuanto los medios se hicieron eco de que Oliver había recuperado nuevamente su patrimonio, Raisa se había presentado en la puerta de la mansión dispuesta a volver a trabajar para la familia. Él le agradeció la lealtad y la aceptó sin dudarlo, sentía por ella un afecto que no había sentido por el resto del servicio.

―Señorita Smoak, es un placer verla ―la saludó asistenta con su habitual sonrisa acogedora.

―Muchas gracias Raisa, al parecer vengo a darte más trabajo ―se disculpó la informática algo fatigada por importunar.

―No se preocupe me gusta tenerla en esta casa. Los señoritos Queen son más felices cuando está presente.

La rubia se sonrojó ante la fuerte implicación de esa afirmación.

―Nos gusta mucho Felicity, ―Connor se abrazó a las piernas de ella y miró a su padre― ¿verdad papá?

Ninguno de los adultos pasó por alto el hecho que el niño le había llamado papá. Aun así Oliver ocultó lo que este hecho había provocado en él y le respondió..

―Sí, nos gusta mucho.

Raisa, les invitó a que se acomodaran en el salón y prometió hacer su famosa tarta de chocolate cuando Oliver le informó que Felicity deseaba probarla. Ella le regañó por hacerla parecer una antojadiza pero él la ignoró porque una tarta no era suficiente para darle las gracias por ayudarle a formar una familia con su hijo.

El salón ya no se parecía al salón que Moira Queen había creado, ahora era mucho más familiar, más cercano. Junto al televisor había una video consola que Connor solía utilizar para jugar con sus amigos, con AJ , con Roy o incluso con Diggle y su padre. Felicity se ofreció a jugar una partida. Una partida se convirtieron en varias más con las que se lo pasaron en grande. Oliver, el héroe encapuchado que salvaba a la ciudad armado con un arco y flechas, curiosamente perdió las partidas de las pruebas de tiro al arco.

―Papá eres malísimo ―se reía el pequeño a carcajada limpia.

Felicity intentó contener la risa; pero resultaba casi imposible, ella la friki de los ordenadores había ganado a Oliver Queen en su propio campo.

―¿Has trucado el mando, no? ―le preguntó a Felicity.

―¿Yo?. A mí no me culpes Señor Queen, tal vez debería de practicar su puntería ―Oliver le lanzó una mirada prometiendo venganza.

―Eso papá eres un paquete, jajajaja.

Cualquiera hubiera dicho que Raisa sabía que tendrían visita, pues preparó un autentico banquete, compuesto por entrecot de atún con salsa de soja y sésamo, un tartar de remolacha y mango además de una deliciosa ensalada para ellos y palitos de merluza y puré de patatas para Connor. Oliver había elegido un vino tinto que sospechaba que sería del agrado de Felicity; y así fue. La cena trascurrió entre charlas y risas como si fuera algo completamente natural para todos ellos, algo que a Connor no se le escapó.―¿Sois novios? ―preguntó el niño con se atragantó con el sorbo de vino que había estado bebiendo, mientras que Oliver dejó de llevarse el bocado a la boca.

―¿Por qué piensas esos? ―le cuestionó su padre sin llegar a darle una respuesta.

―Marc dice que su madre piensa que sois novios y que os vais a casar porque Felicity quiere ser una Queen― Aunque el pequeño lo dijo sin ninguna maldad, su padre sí descifró la crítica velada hacía su compañera.

―La madre de Marc debería de meterse en sus propios asuntos ―respondió su padre malhumorado.

Ella le tomó la mano, la tenía doblada en un puño con los nudillos blancos por la fuerza del apretón. Su tacto le relajó un poco pero no consiguió que se olvidara que la habían llamado trepa.

―¿Pero sois novios? ―volvió a preguntar con exasperación.

―¿Te parecería bien? ―se interesó ella antes.

―Sí. Podéis casaros si queréis... ―tras eso el niño siguió comiendo como si nado hubiera ocurrido.

Con el beneplácito de su hijo Oliver se sintió libre de tomar la mano de Felicity y darle un beso en el dorso de ésta y guiñarle un ojo en complicidad. Ella sonrió complacida.

Apenas habían terminado de saborear el postre y a Connor se le cerraban los ojos muerto de sueño, ni tan siquiera protestó cuando su padre le mandó a la cama, algo que hacía habitualmente. Oliver le acompañó para ayudarle con la rutina, normalmente era Raisa quien le ayudaba, pues él siempre estaba en la guarida o por las calles de Starling luchando contra el mal, pero cuando estaba en casa le gustaba hacer cosas habituales, cosas para las cuales hace unos años no estaba preparado. Aun temía ser un mal ejemplo para Connor y ponerle en peligro, pero se alegraba de tenerlo en su vida, solo sentía no haber estado ahí para él desde el principio. Durante años apenas había recordado a la madre de Connor, pero desde que descubrió el engaño orquestado por su madre le asaltaron todos los recuerdos. Recordaba la desilusión, él tenía veintiún años, era un vividor que constantemente engañaba a su novia y no quería ser padre; pero cuando recibió la llamada comunicándole el aborto, había puesto su mejor sonrisa pero en realidad se había sentido desilusionado, triste. Connor le había devuelto algo, la esperanza. Por él había tenido que abrir su corazón, gracias a lo cual había aceptado rendirse a sus sentimientos hacia la preciosa rubia que le esperaba abajo. Besó a su hijo que se había rendido a los brazos de Morfeo nada más poner la cabeza sobre la almohada y fue a reunirse con su chica.

Felicity lo esperaba viendo una reposición de una antigua serie, no recordaba su nombre, solo que Laurel también la veía cuando estaban juntos. Por suerte no era ella la que estaba sentada en su salón, él sabía que en algún momento debería de hablar con ella. La había aceptado en el grupo, incluso había ayudado a entrenarla; nunca sería como su hermana Sara, pero lo hacía decentemente. Lo que Oliver no podía aceptar era sus constantes comentarios tratando de hacerles ver que ambos estaban destinados a estar juntos. Sí una vez la había amado, pero la gente cambia, él había cambiado y ya no quería estar junto a ella, amaba a la mujer sentada frente a él. No se había enfrentado a ella por miedo a hacerla daño; pero no estaba dispuesto a que menospreciara a Felicity, era el momento de hacerle frente.

―Ojala tuviera esa facilidad para quedarme dormido ―comentó acercándose al sofá donde estaba ella.

Felicity dio un salto sorprendida, Oliver había hecho del sigilo un habito en su vida cotidiana y no solo en su faceta de héroe encapuchado.

―¿Ya se ha dormido? ―cogió el mando de la televisión y la apagó.

―Ha caído rendido ― Felicity se acercó a él ―. Quería darte las gracias, tú has hecho posible que seamos una familia.

Oliver acarició su rostro con ternura con lo que ella inclinó ligeramente el rostro disfrutando de su tacto.

―Es tarde lo mejor es que llame a un taxi y me vaya a casa ―se forzó en comentar aunque la realidad era que no quería marcharse cuando estaba tan a gusto.

―O también podrías quedarte ―Oliver no se sorprendió cuando la vio tratando de procesar lo que le había dicho, era una expresión muy parecida a la que puso cuando la dijo que la amaba antes de ir a vencer a Slade.

Se miraron a los ojos y no hizo falta nada más, la decisión estaba tomada, ambos lo sabían. La tomó de la mano y emprendió rumbo a su dormitorio, la guió por la sala, al llegar al pie de las escaleras le preguntó si estaba segura. Ella afirmó tímidamente, él la obsequió con un beso suave destinado a calmar posibles nervios. Con las manos enlazadas subieron las escaleras y entraron en la habitación. Era la primera vez que ella entraba en esa parte de la casa, ni tan siquiera cuando se quedó allí sola para "estar más segura" había entrado allí, para ella entrar en esa habitación significaba entrar en el lado intimo de Oliver. No era tonta y sabía que no era la primera chica en entrar ahí, Sara lo había hecho y seguramente su hermana también, pero aun así un gesto tan simple significaba un mundo.

Él no era el único que estaba herido a causa del pasado, ella también lo estaba, aunque no mucha gente llegaba a apreciarlo. Apenas había conocido lo que era el cariño cuando era pequeña, su padre se había marchado y su madre siempre encontraba algo más interesante que hacer en vez de estar con ella. Felicity había intentado ser mejor hija, mas lista, más simpática, más guapa... pero nada de eso funcionaba. Los ordenadores se convirtieron en sus mejores amigos, ellos no te fallan ni te juzgan; gracias a ello encontró su camino, le echó valor y dejó Las Vegas para ir a estudiar al MIT. Su madre no estaba nada contenta con su decisión pero no le importó, por primera vez la única que importaba era ella misma. Nunca hubiera imaginado que gracias a su licenciatura hubiera acabado viviendo en Starling City trabajando en una de las compañías tecnológicas más punteras de país, que por su trabajo conocería al archiconocido Oliver Queen y que no solo sería su amiga, sino que también sería su socia combatiendo el crimen y su novia.

Novia... no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Connor. No en lo que pensaba la madre de su amigo, lo cual era completamente falso, bueno no del todo porque no le importaría ser una Queen, pero no una Queen por el dinero, si no una Queen por Oliver; lo que la llevaba nuevamente a las palabras del niño de que no le importaba que estuvieran juntos y tampoco si se casaban.

·

Escuchó que la puerta se cerraba a su espalda mientras observaba el enorme dormitorio, el cual era casi igual de grande que el apartamento en el que había vivido cuando estuvo en la universidad. ¡Hasta tenía lo que parecía una propia sala de estar! Oliver no ocultó sus pasos otra vez y en cuatro zancadas la rodeó con sus brazos pegando su pecho contra la espalda de ella.

―Tu habitación es muy... Tú.

―¿Qué quiere decir exactamente eso? ―preguntó a la vez que acariciaba el cuello con la punta de su nariz.

―Es muy masculina ―Oliver se rió entre dientes―, que algo bueno, muy bueno―Felicity se giró por completo para quedar frente por frente ―. Porque me sentí alagada cuando Nyssa me tiró los tejos pero a mí me gustan los hombres. No todos los hombres claro, no soy una ninfómana o algo por el estilo... Perdón, siempre tiendo a decir las cosas menos apropiadas; pero eso ya lo sabes.

―Lo sé ―él le sonrió con indulgencia― y también sé que te gusta verme hacer la escalera de salmón, que te gusta pasar las noches conmigo, que te hable en el oído, jugar a los médicos conmigo y que has imaginado que te pida que te sujetes a mí en circunstancias muy platónicas ―según decía una de las meteduras de pata de su chica fue prodigando besos por su nariz, su cuello, la frente.. pero sin llegar a su boca ―. ¿Es esta la circunstancia platónica a la que te referías?

Felicity enrojeció de vergüenza, no podía creer que hubiera dicho todo eso. ¡Dios si casi le había acosado sexualmente.!

―Puede que no fueran tan platónicas ―reconoció con una mueca turbación.

―Bien porque yo tampoco lo había imaginado como algo platónico.

Tras decir esto, atacó sus labios en un beso feroz, llevaba toda la tarde y toda la noche conteniendo las ganas de besarla, las ganas de saborearla y ahora era completamente suya, no tenía que compartirla con nadie más al menos durante algunas horas. Felicity puso las manos sobre sus musculosos pectorales, poco a poco las fue subiendo hasta sus hombros y luego a su cuello donde jugueteó con el vello de su nuca. Oliver sintió como de repente los pantalones le quedaban más ajustados.

Sin previo aviso, la alzó en vilo invitándola a enlazar las piernas tras su espalda, y echó a andar hasta su cama sin abandonar en ningún momento sus labios. Con sumo cuidado la tumbó sobre el colchón procurando no caerle encima; se soltó del amarre de sus espectaculares piernas para poder acceder con libertad a todas y cada una de las partes de su cuerpo. Olfateó el hueco detrás de su oreja en busca de ese dulce perfume que usaba, y que con solo olerlo hacía volar su imaginación. El olor era sutil, pero ahí estaba como ella, que después de tantas y tantas noches fantaseando con tenerla en su cama ahí estaba. Dejó un reguero de besos a lo largo de su cuello y la base de su escote tomando camino a la fila de botones de su camisa de gasa verde menta. comenzó a desabrocharla

―Oliver ―Felicity había tomado una de sus manos para parar su acción

Él pudo identificar el miedo en su voz.

―Ey, ¿Qué ocurre? ―preguntó preocupado.

―¿Y si no estoy a la altura? Yo no lo he hecho, bueno si lo he hecho, no quiero que pienses que soy virgen, porque no lo soy ―comentó la informática sin apenas tomar aire entre palabra y palabra ―. Pero solo he estado con un chico y fue hace mucho tiempo, demasiado. Y tú eres Oliver Queen el rey de las camas...

―Te quiero ―dijo con sinceridad ―ninguna de las mujeres con las que he estado puede compararse contigo ―vio que ella iba a decir algo pero él fue más rápido ―. Incluida Laurel. Tú eres mi socia, mi compañera, mi chica y mi luz, solo tú y nadie más.

Ella retiró su mano permitiéndole seguir desabrochando su camisa, revelando un sujetador del mismo color. Se deshizo de la camisa y descendió por su torso entre caricias y besos; así descubrió que su chica tenía especial sensibilidad a las cosquillas. Y aunque intentó mantener la risa bajo control, no pudo evitar que cuando Oliver se las provocó a posta, soltar una sonora carcajada. Y después de muchos años por uno momento se sintió el joven libre y despreocupado que una vez fue.

Desabrochó la cinturilla de su falda y con un cuidado casi reverencial la fue bajando a lo largo de sus piernas. ¿Cómo podía pensar que no era lo suficiente buena para él? No pudo otra cosa que admirarla maravillado. Iba a quitarse su propia camisa cuando ella se lo impidió.

―Déjame a mi

Se puso de rodillas sobre el colchón y ella le imitó; uno por uno fue sacando los botones de sus ojales y cuando la camisa estuvo completamente abierta la bajó por sus brazos sin apartar los ojos de su torso. Estaba acostumbrada a verle así durante sus entrenamientos en la guarida, y mentiría si dijera que sus cicatrices no la habían espantado cuando las vio por primera vez. Ese día no había parado de preguntarse cómo se las había hecho, pero ahora eran una parte de él, como sus ojos azules y su voz endiabladamente sexy.

Ya que él había recordado que había jugado a los médicos con él en una clara referencia a cuando entró a formar parte del equipo Arrow, Felicity decidió besar la cicatriz que el disparo de Moira había provocado en su hombro izquierdo. Él cerró los ojos ante tal muestra de dulzura, ninguna de las mujeres con las que había estado después de la isla había prestado intención a sus cicatrices, ni siquiera Sara que al igual que él repelía todas las marcas que había en su cuerpo, ni Laurel a pesar de insistir que quería verlas. Solo Felicity, la mujer que tenía miedo a las agujas, la que se mareaba cuando había mucha sangre, ella era la única que aceptaba su parte más fea, la que estaba íntimamente ligada con su lado más oscuro. Una por una fue besando y acariciando las cicatrices de su torso para nuevamente en su hombro izquierdo.

―Te amo Oliver Queen ―estaba bastante más relajada y por ello se llevó las manos a la espalda para desenganchar el cierre de su sujetador; con lentitud este cayó sobre la cama dejando su pecho a la vista.

Una vez más tuvo la sensación que sus pantalones habían vuelto a encoger. La obligó a tumbarse, para rendirle mimos a sus senos, los besó y lamió sin vacilación. Ella gimió disfrutando de las atenciones de su amante y se le erizó el vello cuando Oliver sopló sobre sus húmedos pezones.

―Oliver, por favor... ―suplicó ella buscando el cinturón de sus pantalones.

Su deseos fueron ordenes y el mismo se quitó las ultimas prendas que llevaba puesta, dejando al descubierto su formidable complexión, unos abdominales en los que se podía rallar queso, unos bíceps qué más quisieran muchos, un glúteo firme al que le daban ganas de dar un bocado por no hablar de su entrepierna... era mucho más grande e imponente que su primer y único amante eso desde luego.

Felicity sintió como su corazón golpeaba contra sus costillas a la par que se lo comió con los ojos; a él no le importó más bien se sentía alagado de despertar en ella esa apasionada respuesta. Un dulce para su orgullo que se había visto herido con la aparición de Collin el bombero y anteriormente con Barry.

Oliver la besó sobre la cadera mientras bajaba la frágil tela de sus braguitas, dejando en evidencia que el rubio no era el color natural del cabello de su compañera. La acarició suavemente, asegurándose que estaba preparada para acogerle en su interior, mientras sus labios buscaba los de ella una vez más. Acarició su clítoris sin descanso hasta que la humedad de su sexo empapó su dedos le hizo saber que estaba lista. Ella se retorcía bajo su cuerpo, sus gemidos se ahogaba entre los labios de él, se sentía decadente .

Acariciando sus suaves pero tonificados muslos, fruto del entrenamiento que había retomado con John hacía unos meses y que muy pronto estaba dispuesto asumir él mismo, haciendo que estos se separan dejándole hueco suficiente para poder terminar lo que había empezado. Abandonó el calor de sus labios para mirarla a los ojos pidiendo permiso, estaban vidriosos de deseo, una sonrisa y un arrumaco en uno de los lados de la cara fue lo único que necesitó para saber que tenía carta blanca para continuar. Se introdujo en su interior muy lentamente, al principio su cuerpo se resistió, después de todo aunque no era su primera vez si había mucho tiempo que no estaba con nadie; no quería hacerla daño, quería que disfrutara de las experiencia tanto como él por eso espero para que ella se acostumbrara a él.

―Mierda me he olvidado del codón ―maldijo entre dientes intentado salir de ella, nunca se olvidaba de la protección incluso con la madre de Connor lo había utilizado aunque resultó ser defectuoso.

Felicity impidió que saliera rodeando sus caderas con las piernas.

―Tomo la píldora ―le informó ella―, desarreglo menstrual. Ser mujer no siempre es bonito. Además llevas bastante tiempo solo ¿Por qué has estado solo verdad?

―Sí, no podía estar con nadie cuando te deseaba a ti.

Él la besó una vez más mientras movía su pelvis para permitir a su pene salir de su interior para inmediatamente volver a entrar por completo. Felicity se oyó gritar a si misma pero el sonido no parecía venir de ella, porque a medida que Oliver entraba y salía, ella se iba perdiendo en la pasión. A él le ocurría exactamente lo mismo emitía pequeños gruñidos a medida que aumentaba el ritmo y la fuerza de las embestidas. Perdía sentir como ella estaba a punto de alcanzar la cima, su cuerpo empezaba a tensarse poco a poco hasta que finamente estalló en un intenso orgasmo. Se arqueó contra el cuerpo de Oliver con el cuerpo tembloroso y sin conciencia de lo que le rodeaba. Segundos más tarde él la siguió.

·  
Al terminar Oliver se mantuvo sobre ella, evitando en todo lo posible aplastarla con su peso; sin embargo estaba agotado, el orgasmo le había dejado drenado, tenía dificultades para respirar , pero lo único que le importaba era no abandonar nunca su interior. Felicity ahora entendía porque todas perseguían a Oliver Queen, no es que su atractivo no le pareciera suficiente motivo como para babear por él, pero desde luego era el Rey del Colchón. Intentó decir algo pero su cerebro aun estaba aletargado, solo se había sentido así cuando en la universidad bebió un par de copas de vino de más.

Unos minutos más tarde el sudor se había secado y ellos se habían recuperado.

―Nunca vuelvas a decir que no eres suficiente para mí ―la riño cariñosamente depositando un beso es su sien― porque ha sido fantástico.

―¿De verdad? ―preguntó insegura― Te puedo asegurar que para mí lo ha sido pero tú...

―Nunca te he mentido y no voy a empezar ahora. Aunque claro la practica hace la perfección.

Oliver reinició sus caricias.

―¿Otra vez? ― Felicity no podía creer que estuviera listo para un segundo asalto.

―Tengo energía acumulada, pero no te preocupes te dejaré dormir el resto de la noche.

·

Y así volvieron a volver a hacer el amor por segunda vez...


	4. La mujer misteriosa

_Bueno al final este capítulo está viendo la luz más tarde de lo que a mí me hubiera gustado pero para compensarlo esta semana publicaré otras dos veces más. En realidad los tres formarán parte de un mismo capítulo que he separado para que sea más cómodo y rápido para todos, porque si no tardaría un par de días más en publicar._

_En cuanto acabe estas tres actualizaciones me pondré con el fic del Reto de Apertura: Libres Ciudadanos, del foro "Historias de Starling City". Me pareció una oportunidad fantástica para escribir un fic sobre Thea y Felicity que lleva un tiempo rondando por mi cabeza. Siento si este se queda un poco parado, pero por si las moscas ya estáis avisados._

_Espero que os guste y recordar que los personajes de DC no me pertenecen._

* * *

·

El sol comenzaba a entrar por los cristales de las ventanas llenando de luz el dormitorio de Oliver, éste estaba en la cama despierto, mirando maravillado a la mujer que dormía entre sus brazos. Se sentía más feliz que nunca, por primera vez en mucho tiempo había dormido toda la noche seguida, las pesadillas poco a poco habían ido desapareciendo pero aun así muchas noches se despertaba en mitad de la noche y le costaba volver a conciliar el sueño, pero esta noche con ella en sus brazos eso no había pasado. Felicity tenía manchas negras entorno sus ojos, su pelo estaba completamente enmarañado a causa las actividades nocturnas que realizaron la noche anterior, pese a todo la veía preciosa. Su piel nácar resplandecía al darle los rayos del sol. Incapaz de mantener las manos apartadas de ella, la acarició el rostro con el dorso de su índice y anular.

Sus ojos se agitaron al sentir el roce sobre su piel, segundos después sus preciosos ojos azules se abrieron. Estaba desorientada, no sabía dónde se encontraba; pero al ver a Oliver desnudo de cintura para abajo provocó que enseguida todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior le vinieron de golpe.

―Oh dios mío ―exclamó ocultando su rostro contra la almohada.

A Oliver le enterneció su reacción, obviamente no estaba nada acostumbrada a tratar con la mañana después.

―Buenos días a ti también ―la saludó besando la base de su hombro izquierdo― preciosa.

―¿Preciosa? si tengo que estar horrible― se lamentó la ella.

―Nada en el mundo te haría parecer horrible.

―¿Lo dices enserio? ―al fin se dio la vuelta aunque no del todo porque aun había algo de duda.

Oliver la hizo apoyar su espalda contra el colchón, la apresó con su cuerpo tumbándose sobre ella. Felicity le miró a los ojos y vio que brillaban con picardía especial, un brillo que había aprendido a interpretar durante la noche anterior. Oliver Queen estaba listo para más acción.

―Tan enserio como que ahora lo que más deseo es besar esa boca tuya tan atrevida —bajó su cabeza los escasos centímetros que lo separaban de la boca de su chica y la besó con gentileza, poniendo en ello todo lo que sentía por ella.

Esto no era algo nuevo solo para ella, también lo era para él, que aunque se había despertado muchas veces al lado de una mujer, ninguna le había importado tanto como le importaba ella. La mujer que más se le había acercado era Laurel, pero ella no era como Felicity, Laurel estaba muy segura de sí misma y de lo que él sentía por ella. Felicity en cambio era insegura, no con respecto a sus habilidades como informática o sus conocimientos en general pero si con respecto a las relaciones. A Oliver le hervía la sangre cada vez que pensaba en su pasado, deseaba poder borrar todo su sufrimiento; no desde ahora si no desde el momento en que la conoció. Porque ella es de esas personas dulces y amables a las cuales les deseas que solo les ocurran cosas buenas. Hasta el detective Lance había caído presa de su encanto. Oliver aun recordaba el día que ella se había ofrecido para desenmascarar al Creador de Muñecas, Quentin había puesto el grito en el cielo, aun a día de hoy la preguntaba porque había arriesgado todo al juntarse con Arrow; ella siempre le contestaba lo mismo. Porque creía en el HEROE. Solo ella lo había llamado así cuando el resto del mundo pensaba que era un asesino o un justiciero con sed de venganza. Bueno, seguramente Diggle también lo pensaba y también Barry Allen que a pesar de tratarlo como lo había tratado le regaló un antifaz perfecto.

Se sentía perdido entre sus besos, como si nunca pudiera cansarse de estar con ella. Y Felicity parecía sentir lo mismo, porque no tardó en entrelazar su lengua con la de él con una ternura tan propia de ella que despertaba toda la pasión de él. Rápidamente el beso se tornó en frenesí, sus respiraciones se volvieron agitadas, las manos de ambos simplemente no podían quedarse quietas y se acariciaban mutuamente transmitiendo la necesidad de estar juntos de nuevo. Oliver que siempre había pensado que no era lo mejor para ella, no estaba dispuesto a perderla ahora que se habían "encontrado".

Un sonido procedente del pasillo hizo que Felicity volviera a la realidad.

—Oliver, para, ¡PARA! —dijo mientras rompía sus besos— No podemos hacer esto.

—¿Por qué no podemos exactamente? —él no estaba enfadado, más bien divertido, algo curioso teniendo en cuenta el estado de rigidez que estaba empezando a sentir en su entrepierna.

—Connor, podría pillarnos —ella le obligó a apartarse para salir de la cama antes de volver a sucumbir al encanto Queen—. No quiero que se haga una idea equivocada.

Incomoda de su desnudez se puso la camisa de Oliver que estaba justo a sus pies, no era mucho pero al menos sentía algo más de dignidad.

—Son las ocho de la mañana —comentó después de mirar la hora en el despertador que se encontraba en la mesita de noche—, créeme a Connor aún le quedan un par de horas para levantarse— Oliver al contrario que ella se sentía a gusto con su desnudez, se levantó de la cama y Felicity no pudo evitar fijarse en su pene erecto—. Además estamos juntos ¿Qué idea equivocada se iba hacer?

—¡No quiero jugar a las casitas! —clamó ella frustrada consigo misma ante la poca determinación que estaba mostrando. Lo único en lo que pensaba era en volver a la cama junto a él y acabar lo que había empezado. No se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho hasta que vio como él endurecía la expresión —. ¡Oh dios! no era lo que quería decir —se acercó al él y tomo su rostro entre sus manos—, te lo juro. Quiero a Connor y te quiero a ti, te quiero demasiado; pero no creo estar lista para ser la mujer que quieres que sea. No puedo ser su madre.

—Quiero que seas tú misma, Felicity—él se volvió y besó la palma de una de las manos que retenían su rostro—, no pretendo que seas otra persona.

—¿De verdad queremos hacer esto? míranos somos dos tontos incapaces de ver lo bueno en sí mismos... —sus manos abandonaron su rostro haciendo aspavientos para enfatizar así sus palabras.

—Esto es por lo que Connor dijo ayer ¿verdad?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, no sabía si podía hablar sin ponerse a llorar.

—¿Te acuerdas la noche que derrotamos a Slade? —le preguntó— aquella noche en la torre del reloj me dijiste que sabias dos cosas; que no estaba solo y que creías en mi —se acercó a ella y tomó su barbilla para poder mirarla a los ojos que estaban mirando el suelo—. Quiero añadir una cosa más; te amo.

—Y yo a ti, pero necesito algo más de tiempo antes de decírselo al mundo —dijo ella algo más serena.

—Venga vamos a vestirnos y te llevo a casa.

·

·

Oliver la llevó a su casa tal y como había prometido. Le hubiera gustado más que nada entrar con ella pero después de la charla diurna se dio cuenta que la estaba abrumando, puede que incluso hubiera sido demasiado pronto haber hecho el amor con ella, pero ahora lo único que podía hacer era esperar y que fuera ella quien lo buscara tal vez. Se despidió de ella con un casto beso en la mejilla antes de regresar a casa a pasar el domingo con su hijo.

Horas más tarde estaba en la guarida listo para salir a patrullar por la ciudad. El resto del equipo estaba ya allí, todos salvo Felicity que aun no había llegado. Algo que no pasó desapercibido por sus compañeros.

—Qué raro que Felicity no esté aquí aun, ¿creéis que le habrá pasado algo? —comentó Roy que había mirado el reloj y había comprobado que la informática llevaba veinte minutos de retraso.

—¿Tú sabes algo? —le preguntó Diggle a Oliver.

El ex-militar era el único que sabía que él y Felicity estaban juntos como pareja, y Oliver lo conocía desde hacía bastante tiempo como identificar la pregunta oculta ¿le has hecho algo?

—No —fue una respuesta corta destinada a responder a lo que Diggle quería saber. Porque en realidad claro que sabía algo, solo esperaba que no fuera eso.

—Venga, ¿a qué viene tanta preocupación? —comentó Laurel que había estado entrenando la defensa junto con Thea—. Además no es como si no pudiéramos hacerlo sin ella, somos nosotros los que hacemos el trabajo no ella.

Los tres hombres rápidamente la miraron con cara de pocos amigos, Laurel había menospreciado el trabajo de su chica, un trabajo que en tantas ocasiones los había salvado el pellejo.

—¿Estás de broma no? — preguntó Roy

—No, creo que la sobrevaloráis, cualquiera puede sentarse frente un ordenador y buscar como lo hace ella.

Diggle se volvió a Oliver haciéndole saber lo poco que le estaba gustando esta conversación. Él nunca había estado a favor de la incorporación de Laurel al grupo y cosas como ésta, afianzaban más esa posición.

—Aquí la única que se sobrevalora eres tú

—¡Roy ya basta! —Oliver le lanzó una de sus miradas Arrow y el joven sipo que debía de retirarse a entrenar con el arco, no sin antes lanzar un bufido de desagrado.

—Que desagradable—comentó la abogada en cuanto Roy se había ido.

—Laurel tenemos que hablar —Oliver se había dado cuenta que era el momento de tener con ella la conversación, no podía retrasarlo más sino quería perder a su equipo— Digg, Thea podéis dejarnos un momento a solas.

—Claro —asintió su hermana.

La joven se había quedado muy sorprendida de la falta de tacto de la abogada, siempre le había caído bien Laurel pero ahora mismo si tuviera que elegir entre ella o Felicity sin duda se quedaría con la informática. El pasado era el pasado y había que seguir hacia delante. Una lección que había aprendido a las malas.

—¿De qué quieres que hablemos Olli? —preguntó ella aun ajena al mal que había hecho.

—No me gusta que hables así de Felicity, que menosprecies su trabajo como acabas de hacer. El motivo principal por el que ella entró a formar parte de esto fue que ni Digg ni yo podíamos hacer lo que ella hace. Podría hacer el trabajo sin Roy, sin Thea, sin TI —él se encargó de recalcar bien esta última palabra—pero no sin ella, créeme lo sé, he estado allí.

—No era mi intención decir que no hace un buen trabajo. Pero Olli no compares nuestro trabajo de acabar con los malos con el suyo. Ella no es como nosotros —Laurel se acercó y acarició el pecho de su ex-novio, el cual no tardó alejarse de su tacto.

—Pareces olvidar que fue ella la que te salvó de Slade no yo. Pero tienes razón ella no es como nosotros...—Oliver trataba de medir sus palabras sin resultar demasiado brusco— es mejor. Estoy cansado de este juego Laurel; he cambiado, el Oliver que conocías, Olli, murió en aquella isla hace ocho años.

—Eso no es verdad, te conozco y sé que sigues siendo mi mejor amigo, el hombre al que amo —ella trataba de aferrarse a él, tenía miedo a aceptar que una persona tan importante en su vida ahora era un completo desconocido.

—No quieres verlo, pero la gente cambia, YO he cambiado.

—¿Por qué me haces esto Oliver? Sara ya no está aquí —Laurel a duras penas contenía las lágrimas— ¿Hay otra verdad?

—No puedo estar contigo porque ya no te amo —no pensaba decirle que se estaba llegando a plantear si alguna vez había llegado a amarla de verdad— He pasado página y es hora que tú también lo hagas.

—Contéstame —le gritó provocando que los otros se volvieran para mirarlos pero a ella no le importó— ¿hay otra sí o no?

—-Sí —respondió Oliver con sinceridad, ya la había mentido demasiado cuando estuvieron juntos— Lo siento mucho.

En ese mismo momento se escucharon los repiqueteos de unos tacones bajando por las escaleras. Felicity no tardó en aparecer todo acalorada.

—Siento mucho llegar tarde, me quedé dormida— se disculpó la joven mientras tomaba su puesto tras los ordenadores que él había encendido nada más llegar.

Se sintió aliviado al verla aparecer, por un momento había tenido miedo que lo ocurrido por la mañana pusiera en riesgo el trabajo que hacían por la ciudad, pero no, su chica miércoles no le había fallado.

Algo en su expresión debió de delatarle porque Laurel enseguida le preguntó.

—Es ella ¿verdad?

Oliver cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, para luego volver a mirar a dirección a Felicity que se encontraba hablando animadamente con Diggle.

—Si es ella.

Una alarma empezó a sonar poniéndolos a todos en alerta. Oliver no dudó y corrió junto a Felicity que ya estaba trabajando sobre el teclado para averiguar dónde estaba el problema. Las imágenes y los datos viajaban por la pantalla a una velocidad sorprendente; Laurel se equivocaba, Felicity era única e irremplazable. Finalmente apareció un punto rojo parpadeante en la pantalla.

—Lo encontré —exclamó la informática manteniendo su concentración en la pantalla —es en los Glades.

—Felicity puedes concretar... —el comentario de Roy le ganó una mala mirada de parte de la aludida.

—Que manía tienen los héroes de decirle a una como hacer su trabajo, ni que os fuera diciendo como tenéis que tirar vosotros las flechas —parloteó mientras seguía buscando la localización concreta.

—Ya, como si tú supieras lanzar flechas —se defendió el joven.

—Si sabe.

—Sí sé.

Dijeron Oliver y Felicity a la vez. Thea los miró extrañada por la vehemencia de ambas respuestas. John por su parte sonrió satisfecho, más deslices como esos y pronto dejaría de haber secreto.

—Es en el Verdant pero no consigo concretar qué es lo que ocurre —se lamentó la informática.

—Nosotros lo averiguaremos — Oliver dio un apretón a su hombro y se fue a ponerse el uniforme, Roy Thea y Laurel lo imitaron.

—¿Qué? —le pidió Felicity a Diggle que no paraba de mirarla sonriendo.

—Nada, pero quizás quieras taparte ese chupetón del cuello si queréis mantener lo vuestro en secreto.

Ella rebuscó en su bolso hasta encontrar un espejo de bolsillo en su interior. Lo abrió y comprobó todo el perímetro de su cuello pero no vio absolutamente nada.

—No tienes nada, solo quería confirmar una cosa y supongo que ya sé la respuesta.

Felicity lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Y puede que lo estuviera pero necesitaba confirmar que lo que había ocurrido entre ella y Oliver no era nada malo como su amigo ya le había asegurado. Ahora no sabía si conocer que entre ellos había pasado algo más que los besos de los que él había sido testigo, era una buena idea. Por suerte no tuvo que ahondar en el tema, porque la guarida por norma general no era un buen lugar para hablar y menos si iban camino de emprender una misión.

·

·

Todos ellos llegaron al Verdant a la vez, pero tal y como habían planeado en la guarida, irían por separado en busca de la amenaza. Todos llevaban sus intercomunicadores que les mantenía en contacto con el centro de mando, es decir con Felicity.

Oliver estaba preocupado por Thea, ella no había vuelto a pisar el local desde que Isabel había aparecido con una orden judicial comunicándole que en dos días debía de abandonar el Verdant. Su hermana había realizado un estupendo trabajo gestionando el local, algo que debería haber heredado de su otro hermano, Tommy, el gran artífice de que el bar hubiera funcionado tan bien en primer lugar. Roy había prometido permanecer a su lado.

Digg por su parte haría pareja con Laurel, Oliver temía que la conversación que habían mantenido justo antes de que saltara la alarma nublara su juicio y cometiera un error; y por primera vez en lo referente a Laurel, su amigo no protestó. Había bastado con echarle un vistazo a la abogada para saber que las sospechas de Oliver estaban bastante fundadas. Como más tarde demostró.

·

Laurel estaba tan dolida por las palabras de Oliver que quería demostrarle que ella no sobraba, que la necesitaba tanto como decía que necesitaba a Felicity. Aprovechó un despiste de Diggle para separarse de él y seguir su propio rumbo, también desconectó el comunicador, no quería tener que escuchar como la reñían o le daban ordenes. Ella era una mujer fuerte e independiente, que tomaba sus propias decisiones y afrontaba las consecuencias de sus actos.

Armada con la pequeña ballesta que le habían asignado, como si eso no hubiera sido suficiente indicio de que no la consideraban una más después de todo Thea y Roy si tenían arcos, avanzó por los recovecos del Verdant. Todo parecía tranquilo, incluso Laurel llegó a plantearse que Felicity se habría equivocado, si no hubiera sido porque ella misma había visto el mapa que marcaba el antiguo bar de Oliver y Tommy.

La piel se le puso de gallina de repente, no había escuchado nada, pero algo le había puesto en alerta, levantó la ballesta tal y como Oliver le había explicado y siguió avanzando hasta que al fin encontró al intruso, o debería de decir intrusa. Frente a ella se encontraba una mujer morena, ataviada con una chaqueta de frac, una camisa blanca, pajarita del mismo color, medias de rejilla y short negros. Unas botas y un sombrero de copa completaban el curioso atuendo de esta villana.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Laurel utilizando su distorsionador de voz.

—Vaya no era a ti a quien esperaba —comentó la mujer mientras abandonaba la silla en la que había estado sentada—. Mi nombre es Zatanna ¿Y tú eres?

—Eso no te importa. ¿Qué haces aquí y más importante a quién esperabas? —Laurel no estaba dispuesta a dejarse engañar si quería demostrar algo.

—Digamos que un amigo mío me ha encomendado una misión —respondió la mujer con tranquilidad.

—¿Eres una asesina, un traficante?

—jajaja, ¿vestida así? —se rió Zatanna por la pregunta —No querida soy maga —la mujer hizo un movimiento de mano y hizo aparecer una pequeña llama, que se apagó tan pronto la capturó entre sus manos —. Pero no hablemos de mi querida, en realidad lo importante es ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—He venido porque había una amenaza —confesó la abogada. No sabía porque pero no le costaba trabajo confiar en esa extraña mujer.

—¿Y dónde has dejado a tu compañero? —Laurel se sorprendió de que la mujer supiera que había desobedecido las ordenes de Oliver—. Voy a preguntártelo de nuevo ¿qué haces aquí?

—Ya te lo he dicho venia a detenerte —respondió nuevamente elevando la ballesta que durante un momento había bajado por la sorpresa.

—Seguro que no es para demostrarte algo a ti misma —Zatanna se acercó a ella sin demostrar miedo — o a ese hombre del que crees estar enamorada. Dime Laurel ¿me voy acercando?

¿Cómo lo había hecho, cómo había averiguado su nombre? No podía explicárselo. De la misma impresión se le había caído la ballesta al suelo, además no podía apartar la mirada de ella la tenía como hipnotizada.

—Al parecer sí —una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la maga, le gustaba sorprender a sus espectadores aunque en esta ocasión la mujer frente a ella no quería que la sorprendieran—. Dime Laurel qué dirías si te dijera que puedo hacer realidad uno de tus deseos.

—Diría que no he frotado ninguna lámpara— Laurel volvió a mirarla con desconfianza.

—Cierto —señaló Zatanna— pero por favor satisface mi curiosidad. ¿Qué te gustaría cambiar de tu vida? el divorcio de tus padres, tu novio y tu hermano naufragando en medio del océano, la muerte de Tommy...

·

·

Mientras que Laurel había emprendido su camino para encontrarse con Zatanna, el resto del equipo Arrow habían tratado de encontrarla a la vez que a los delincuentes que supuestamente habían invadido el Verdant.

—¿Alguna noticia? — pregunto Felicity atreves del comunicador. Ella había tratado de localizar a Laurel pero había fracasado al igual que los demás.

—Negativo, ¿estás segura Felicity que era aquí? —comentó Thea extrañada de no encotrar nada, el bar era grande pero tampoco tanto para no haber encontrado nada.

—Completamente segura de como me llamo Felicity Megan Smoak—sentenció la informática segura de lo que decían sus ordenadores—. Es más aun sigo viendo recibiendo la señal de que está ahí.

—Felicity, no te lo tomes mal —le pidió Diggle uniéndose a las dudas de sus compañeros más jóvenes— ¿pero no puede tratarse de un fallo del sistema? aquí no hay nadie.

—Y si no hay nadie ¿dónde está Laurel? —ahora fue ella la que les preguntó.

—Felicity creo que la he encontrado —anunció Oliver a través del intercomunicador —. No está sola, hay alguien con ella.

—Oliver ten cuidado ¿Quieres?

Su preocupación le hizo sonreír, Felicity siempre le decía que tuviera cuidado, la primera vez que lo había hecho Oliver se había sentido tan feliz de que alguien se preocupara por él, y aunque ahora era algo habitual que ella se lo dijera, seguía dándole la misma sensación de hogar que al principio, si no más.

—Vaya mira a quien tenemos aquí—Comentó Zatanna en cuanto le vio aparecer tras de Laurel—. Si es el mismísimo Arrow, te estaba esperando.

Oliver había logrado escuchar nombrar a Tommy aunque no tenía ni idea de porque, al igual porque Laurel tenía la ballesta a sus pies en vez de haber atacado a la excéntrica mujer; y mejor aun no sabía porque esta desconocida decía que lo estaba esperando.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó a Laurel sin apartar el arco y la flecha de la desconocida

—Estoy bien —aseguró la abogada sin apartar los ojos de la maga que tanto sabía de su vida.

Oliver la miró para asegurarse de que de verdad estaba bien y volvió a centrar su atención en la intrusa.

—¿Quién eres y qué es lo que quieres?

— Vaya querida, ya sé de quien has aprendido esa horrible forma de interrogar —Comentó Zatanna poniendo una mueca de desagrado al escuchar otra vez las mismas preguntas que le había hecho la abogada —. En realidad no hay motivo para que seas tan desagradable.

Oliver no la creyó en ningún momento.

—Solo traigo un regalo para ti de un amigo en común —le informó la maga.

—¿Qué amigo en común y qué regalo?

—No puedo decirte de quien se trata querido —se disculpó ella—pero sí que tu regalo es concederte un deseo. Así que dime ¿Qué es lo que más desea el gran héroe de Satarling City?

Los pensamientos de Oliver repasaron rápidamente el naufragio, la muerte de su padre, la isla, Slade, Amanda Waller, la muerte de su madre, la de Tommy...

—¿Y bien que va a ser?—preguntó nuevamente Zatanna

—Oliver ¿va todo bien? —escuchó él que Felicity le preguntaba a través del intercomunicador. por suerte la extraña mujer no podía saber nada de ella y estaba a salvo.

Actuó como si no pasara nada y no la contexto, pero su voz fue suficiente para cambiar el rumbo de sus pensamientos. No quería cambiar su pasado todo ello le había llevado a este momento, a ser Arrow, a conocer a Felicity y enamorarse de ella.

—Veo que ya has encontrado tu deseo— Zatanna sonrió enigmáticamente—. Así pues vuestros deseos son ordenes.

·

De inmediato una luz comenzó a invadir el antiguo despacho envolviéndolos por completo. Thea, Roy y Diggle se alertaron al verla y rápidamente salieron corriendo hacía allí, pero cuando llegaron no había rastro ni de Zatanna,pero tampoco ni de Laurel ni de Oliver salvo sus respectivas armas.

·

Ambos habían desaparecido.


	5. Zatanna 1: El deseo de Laurel

_¿Se puede? Es que me da un poco de miedo volver asomar la cabeza porque una de mis chicas del foro estaban un poquito "enfadadas" conmigo por dejar el capitulo como lo dejé, jajaja. Es verdad que lo dejé así, así, pero espero que aparte de eso os gustara; porque la verdad que tenía muchas ganas de meter a Zatanna desde que la vi en Smallville hace unos meses me pareció un personaje ideal para un fic y claro no he podido resistirme._

_Antes de leer tener en cuenta que había dos personas y hay dos deseos. Este es uno y el próximo dentro de dos días. _

_Espero que os guste._

_Los personajes de DC no pertenecen._

* * *

**Zatanna: El deseo de Laurel**

·

Laurel sintió como alguien la llamaba, pero a ella le resultaba demasiado difícil abrir los ojos. Sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar como si hubiera pasado la noche de borrachera, algo que no recordaba haber hecho desde su primer año de universidad. Ella tan solo quería seguir durmiendo pero fuera quien fuera no pensaba dejarla en paz. Así que sin más se rindió y abrió los ojos para encontrarse cara a cara con Oliver.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó genuinamente preocupado hacia algo de tiempo que no la hablaba así— Me he enterado de que estabas en la oficina cuando se desató el terremoto.

¿Terremoto?, ¿qué terremoto? se preguntó Laurel así misma, el único terremoto del que había sido testigo... De repente recordó a Zatanna y su insistencia en concederle un deseo. Ella no había podido dejar de pensar en Tommy y en que ojala no hubiera muerto el día del terremoto que su padre había causado en los Glades.

¿Podría ser real? desde luego ella estaba en un hospital y todo el mundo parecía tener contusiones muy similares a las de aquel fatídico día.

—Tommy, ¿Oliver cómo está Tommy? —le preguntó. Necesitaba saber que él estaba bien, que estaba vivo.

—No lo sé, eso mismo te iba a preguntar yo. Me he enterado que el Vigilante llegó a tiempo para evitar que cayera el techo encima. Es todo cuanto sé, yo esperaba que tú supieras algo más.

Como decirle a Oliver que no sabía nada porque de donde ella venía Tommy había muerto porque el encapuchado, es decir él, no había llegado a tiempo para salvarlo. No, no podía decirle la verdad o acabarían encerrándola en el mismo manicomio en el que Blood había encerrado a su madre.

Un médico preguntando por los familiares de Thomas Merlyn la evitaron de tener que contestar.

—Nosotros doctor —respondió ella— soy su novia ¿Cómo está Tommy, se encuentra bien?

—El señor Merlyn está vivo, tuvo suerte de que solo le cayeran unos cuantos escombros encima. Sin embargo tiene una conmoción cerebral, nada que un poco de reposo no pueda curar —les informó el doctor que había atendido a su amigo.

—¿Podemos verlo? —le preguntó ella nuevamente.

—Por supuesto, pregunte a las enfermeras y ellas le dirán cual es su habitación.

El doctor se marchó dejándolos de solos de nuevo.

—Me alegra que Tommy esté bien pero será mejor que me marche —anunció Oliver al recordar que su amigo aun pensaba que era un asesino despiadado y estaba dolido por verles besándose; cuando en realidad se habían acostado.

—¿No vas a entrar a verlo? — inquirió abatida por su falta de apoyo

—Él no querrá verme, lo mejor para todos es que me vaya —él sonrió con tristeza en sus ojos solo se podía ver el pesar del daño que había causado a su amigo—. Pero dile que me alegro de que esté bien.

—Se lo diré —le confirmó. El se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero Laurel sintió la necesidad de agradecer que esta vez sí salvara la vida de Tommy —. Oliver, gracias por todo.

No era el momento para que él supiera que conocía su secreto; ahora lo que más deseaba era ver a Tommy.

—Es mi mejor amigo, tenía que venir— no hizo falta más explicación..

A pesar de que le había salvado y que sabía que estaba bien, Oliver había querido que Tommy le viera como lo que era un hombre que cometía errores pero que se preocupaba por sus más allegado. Él no solo era su mejor amigo, era su hermano y esperaba que algún día llegara a perdonarle.

Oliver se marchó, lo que permitió a Laurel ir a la habitación para ver como se encontraba Tommy. El estaba tumbado sobre la cama con el gotero del suero conectado en su brazo izquierdo y su habitual sonrisa decorando su rostro; vivo. Nada más verlo ella se echó a sus brazos deseando tocarlo de nuevo, sentir que estaba vivo.

—eh eh eh, estoy bien —comentó con humor devolviéndole el abrazo — solo es un chichón de nada.

—Cuando el centro se derrumbó creí que te perdía —ella nunca olvidaría ese día, lo trastornada que se había puesto, su padre había tenido que sujetarla para evitar que entrara de nuevo para sacarle de allí. Luego llegó la culpa por haberse acostado con Oliver el día anterior.

—No me has perdido —él la dejó un hueco para que se sentara a su lado junto a la cama y ella lo hizo.

Tommy había decido perdonarla. Había sentido la muerte tan cerca que no estaba dispuesto a vivir odiando a la mujer que amaba; pero tampoco era tonto, si quería que lo suyo con Laurel funcionara tenía que alejar a Oliver de ella, ahora le quedaba averiguar cómo.

—Ollie ha venido en cuanto se ha enterado que estabas en el hospital —le reveló—, quería que te dijera que se alegra de que estés bien.

Él cerró los ojos maldiciendo internamente, quería odiar a su amigo porque se había liado con Laurel aun sabiendo que estaban juntos. Pero le había salvado la vida y había ido a asegurarse que estaba bien, ¿cómo iba a poder a odiarlo?

·

Tommy estuvo ingresado durante una semana en el hospital. Desde allí se había enterado que más de quinientas personas habían muerto a causa del terremoto que su padre había causado. Además las autoridades habían apresado a Moira Queen por encubrimiento, muchos decían que ya que no habían encontrado a su padre, sería ella la que pagaría con toda la culpa. Oliver se había hecho cargo de la situación y había ocupado el puesto de CEO en Queen Consolidated y así salvar la compañía. Le sorprendió que la pequeña Speedy, es decir Thea, se hiciera cargo del Verdant y que su amigo se lo permitiera, desde que había vuelto de la isla se había vuelto muy protector.

Al igual que su amigo tuvo que hacerse cargo de la empresa de su familia ya que su padre había desaparecido. Tan solo esperaba que no si estaba vivo no se le ocurriera volver, porque aunque nunca se habían llevado bien y casi había tenido más cariño a Robert Queen que a su propio padre; ahora se avergonzaba de apellidarse Merlyn y maldecía a su padre por ello. Había querido honrar la memoria de su madre y acabó por manchándola con la sangre de todos los fallecidos. Lo único bueno de aquella noche era su relación con Laurel, ambos vivían juntos en el apartamento de ella y las cosas parecían fluir con mayor facilidad que antes.

Dieciocho días después de la fatídica noche, Tommy Merlyn, decidió ir a ver a su mejor amigo. Nadie le cuestionó qué hacía allí tan solo le saludaron; se montó en el ascensor principal y pulsó la planta donde sabía que estaba la oficina de Oliver. Alguna vez Robert los había invitado a ambos a pasar por su despacho con la esperanza de que a su hijo se le despertara el interés de seguir sus pasos; resultaba irónico que a pesar de haber rechazado una y otra vez ser como sus padres, ahora ambos ocuparan sus despachos. La puerta del ascensor se abrió y la imagen con la que se encontró le resultó graciosa.

·

Sentada tras la mesa de la secretaria ejecutiva se encontraba la rubia experta de ordenadores que ayudaba a Oliver en sus asuntos nocturnos. Tommy había tenido la oportunidad de coincidir con ella en un par de ocasiones en el Verdant, pero nunca habían entablado más de cuatro o cinco palabras seguidas, casi siempre relacionadas con ordenadores o alguna cosa rara que no entendía. Él porqué Oliver la había nombrado su secretaria no le resultaba ningún misterio, así tenía la otra faceta de su vida controlada y lista en todo momento. Felicity no se había dado cuenta de que no estaba sola en la oficina, estaba escuchando música con los auriculares conectados a su tableta a la vez que cantaba al ritmo de la canción. No le había costado mucho trabajo reconocer que se trataba de It's My Life de Bon Jovi y además no lo hacía del todo mal.

Llevaba un rato mirándola y tratando de contener la risa cuando al fin ella se percató de su presencia.

—Lo siento señor Merlyn —comentó la joven que se sonrojó violentamente y no paraba de mover las manos sin saber cómo expresarse— No le esperaba —explicó inesariamente—, está claro que si hubiera sabido que usted vendría no me hubiera puesto a cantar como las locas.

Tommy sonrió más ampliamente, empezaba a entender lo que Oliver veía en ella.

—Por favor llámame Tommy, señor Merlyn me recuerda a mi padre.

—Y que te comparen con Malcom Merlyn no debe de ser el mejor de los halagos —Felicity habló sin pensar y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho trató de arreglarlo —.Yo... lo siento mi cerebro y mi boca no siempre van sincronizadas.

—No te disculpes, yo soy el primero en maldecir contra él; pero no he venido para hablar de eso — manifestó recuperando el rictus serio —. Venía a hablar con Oliver.

—Oliver no está en la oficina. Ya le conoces el sigue un horario un poco... particular.

—¿Te importa si le espero en su oficina? —no quería marcharse de allí hasta no conseguir aclarar las cosas debidamente.

—Por supuesto, estoy segura que no debe de estar al tardar —confirmó ella mirando su teléfono móvil con nerviosismo.

Tommy entró al despacho comprobando que Oliver aun no había dejado su impronta en él, era impersonal, sin ninguna foto; pero aun así mucho más luminoso que el suyo. Puede que Robert Queen y Malcom Merlyn hubieran sido cómplices, sin embargo el señor Queen aun había tenido algo de humanidad en su interior, amaba a sus hijos incondicionalmente y a su mujer aunque esta le engañara con su mejor amigo. Si sabía lo de Moira con su padre, un padre que fingía sufrir por la muerte de su esposa pero que no le importaba acostarse con la esposa de su mejor amigo. Tommy estaba seguro que Oliver no sabía nada y ojala él tampoco lo supiera, pero el destino había querido que un día su juerga nocturna acabara demasiado temprano, él acaba de entrar en la mansión cuando escuchó a Moira y a su padre despedirse, los besos y las caricias hicieron imposible malinterpretarlos. Ellos no le vieron, no sabían que conocía su secreto, por lo que durante bastante tiempo se obligó a poner buena cara delante de la madre de su amigo. Oliver había estado en lo cierto, él sabía de lo que era capaz su padre; pero había estado tan enajenado por la traición de Laurel que no había querido creerle.

·

·

Al otro lado de la cristalera, Felicity esperaba con nerviosismo la llegada de su jefe. Sabía lo suficiente sobre la vida de Oliver Queen para saber que la presencia Tommy Merlyn en la empresa era suma trascendencia. Había pensado en enviarle un mensaje a John, pero si estaba conduciendo no valdría para nada y en cuanto a Oliver estaba descartado preguntarle, él siempre decía que estaba llegando aunque luego apareciera tres cuarto de hora más tarde. Estaba empezando a perder la paciencia cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, revelando en su interior a las personas que estaba esperando.

—Gracias a dios que estáis aquí — exclamó ella mientras se acercaba a ellos a la carrera. Tomó a Oliver por uno de sus brazos y le informó de la situación —Tommy está en tu despacho.

—¿Tommy? —Oliver estaba atónito, la última vez que se habían visto, no había sido en los mejores términos de hecho su amigo había querido pergarle pero gracias a sus reflejos pudo evitarlo con facilidad.

—Sí, Tommy, tu Tommy, tu ex-mejor amigo — Felicity y Diggle se miraron preocupados por lo que pudiera pasar en ese reencuentro —Llegó hace diez minutos para hablar contigo. Parece importante.

Oliver respiró hondo preparándose para hacer frente a su visitante. Tuviera lo que tuviera que pasar era mejor no posponerlo. Y sin decir ni palabra a sus dos compañeros, entró en su despacho.

—Me alegro de ver que estás bien —comentó Oliver a modo de saludo.

Se dirigió a su mesa para mantener ciertas distancias con su amigo, no tenía muy claro para que había ido a verle. Se acomodó sobre el borde mientras cruzaba sus pies en una posión lo más relajada posible.

—Algo por lo que te tengo que estar agradecido —Tommy abandonó la comodidad del sillón donde había estado sentado— Si no hubieras aparecido aquella noche...

—Tommy, no lo pienses —le pidió; no, le suplicó su amigo.

—Pero tengo que hacerlo. Después de como te he tratado, de todo lo que te dije...

Nada de lo que había pasado había sido culpa de Tommy más bien al contrario, no debería de estar disculpándose como lo estaba haciendo.

—Me lo merecía —le interrumpió su amigo— me comporté como un capullo al entrometerme entre Laurel y tú.

—Sí que lo fuiste —afirmó Tommy con brusquedad acercándose a él—. Tuviste tu oportunidad con ella y la desaprovechaste tirándote a su hermana. ¡Su hermana! Oliver, eso fue rastrero hasta para ti.

—Lo sé muy bien. Por eso prometo que esta vez no me interpondré entre Laurel y tú —Tommy conocía tan bien a su amigo que sabía que lo decía en serio, que sacrificaría sus sentimientos en favor de él— Me mantendré alejado de vosotros todo lo que quieras.

—Pero eso no es lo que yo quiero —Protestó— No tengo ni idea de lo que te pasó en esa isla Oliver y tampoco sé si quiero saberlo; pero si he aprendido algo durante estos días es que tú has sido la única persona que he podido confiar. Has sido más mi hermano que mi amigo y lo echo de menos.

—Sigo siendo un asesino— le recordó Oliver pues aunque se alegraba de hacer las paces con su amigo, no pensaba dejar de ser el justiciero encapuchado.

—No —Tommy se había dado cuenta que había juzgado muy libremente y no le importaba reconocer que se había equivocado—. Eres un héroe y no dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario.

Tommy alzo su mano para sellar la paz con Oliver. Este dudó un par de segundos pensando que seguramente acabaría haciendo algo que volvería a dañar su amistad, pero mientras tanto... Oliver estrechó la mano de su amigo con un fuerte apretón. Ambos sonreían felices de volver estar en la vida del otro.

—Oh, siento interrumpir —comentó Felicity que había entrado sin avisar portando dos tazas— pensé que a lo mejor el café os mantendría ocupados. Pero ya veo que no os estáis matando...

—jajaja, ya puedes ver que no —comentó Tommy tomando asiento nuevamente en el sillón en el que había estado sentado antes —pero igualmente te lo agradezco, no he tenido tiempo de desayunar esta mañana.

—¿No habían roto nuestra cafetera, violentamente? —preguntó Oliver siguiendo los pasos de su amigo.

—ehhhh —Felicity sacudió su cabeza tratando de olvidarse de aquel día —Si necesitáis algo más no dudéis en decírmelo.

Ella odiaba su nuevo puesto, pero no iba a estropear la reunión de esos dos por su propio orgullo; solo esperaba que Oliver no lo viera como un precedente y pensara que iba a llevarle café todos los días.

—Ya que lo dice —señaló Tommy— ¿Qué tal unas gotitas de licor?.

—Lo siento mucho señor Merlyn, pero lo último que quedaba de alcohol me lo bebí yo por no estrangular a su amigo —Felicity sonrió dulcemente.

—Podrías simplemente haber dicho que no teníamos —protestó su jefe mientras que su amigo no paraba de reírse por las declaraciones de la joven.

—No tenemos —le dijo a Tommy tal y como su jefe le había pedido —¿Así le parece bien Señor Queen?

Ella no esperó a que el la contestara, se dio la vuelta para volver a su mesa.

—Te olvidas que puedo despedirte señorita Smoak —Oliver alzó la voz para hacer valer su puesto pero de nada le sirvió.

—Claro me gustaría verte intentar dirigir esto sin mí —una vez más Felicity sonrió con suficiencia, si Oliver Queen quería hacerse el gallito dos podían jugar a ese juego.

—Me encanta esa chica. Creo que es la primera que no cae rendida a tus pies —indicó Tommy una vez que la secretaria había salido del despacho.

—Si bueno Felicity es... única en su especie —Oliver no podía ocultar su sonrisa al hablar de ella .

—Pues creo que hacéis buena pareja —comentó su amigo antes de tomar un gran sorbo de su café.

—¿Ella y yo? objetó sino te conociera bien diría que estás completamente borracho. Felicity y yo solo somos amigos, buenos amigos —objetó entre risas.

—Aja.

·

Después de su reencuentro, Tommy se había marchado a su oficina donde le esperó toneladas de trabajo atrasado, sin embargo eso no le había impedido salir a la hora del almuerzo para comer con su chica. Laurel estaba ahora sin trabajo al derrumbarse la oficina de ayuda jurídica, había dejado currículos en varios despachos de abogados de la ciudad pero aun no había recibido respuesta de ninguno de ellos. Antes de ir a su casa, había pasado por una floristería y le había comprado un gran ramo de rosas rojas, sus favoritas. Estaba feliz por recomponer su vida y quería hacerla participe de ello.

—¿Qué bien huele aquí? —al abrir la puerta del apartamento le había bañado el olor de lo que su chica estaba cocinando.

Tommy se acercó a la cocina donde ella estaba vigilando el horno con el delantal de cerezas que tanto de gustaba.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó Laurel al ver el magnífico ramo de flores.

—Es para ti —le entregó el ramo junto con un caluroso beso

—¿Te ha pasado algo bueno en el trabajo? —no es que ella se quejara de las atenciones de Tommy pero sí que estaba algo sorprendida. No era ninguna fecha importante, ni tampoco tenían nada que celebrar... nunca había tenido un detalle como aquel.

—Hoy he ido a ver a Oliver y hemos hecho las paces —la informó mientras se ponía cómodo y se quitaba la corbata y se desabrochaba el botón del cuello de la camisa.

La sonrisa de Laurel se congeló momentáneamente, no pudo evitar recordar la última conversación que ambos habían tenido justo antes de volver al pasado. Aunque pensándolo bien, Ollie no parecía el mismo ¿Habría sido solo ella la que se había visto afectada por el truco de Zatanna?

Por suerte, Tommy había ido hasta el frigorífico para sacar dos botellines de cerveza y no había visto la cara de su novia.

·

—Eso es fantástico. Aunque nunca me has dicho porque os peleasteis — Laurel fue en busca de un florero para poner el regalo en agua.

—Eso ya no importa —él la sorprendió abrazándola por la espalda para dejar un besó en el hueco tras su oreja —, lo único que importa es que todo vuelve a la normalidad.

—Llevas toda la razón —ella se volvió entre sus brazos para poder besarlo como dios manda, enlazó sus manos tras su cuellos, mientras que su lengua acariciaba la de él.

—Aunque no te vas a creer lo que he presenciado en su despacho —indicó Tommy apartándose de ella para dar otro sorbo de su cerveza.

—¿Ver a Oliver sentado detrás de la mesa? —la verdad que en todo el año que Oliver había estado al frente de QC, ella no le había visto nunca en su oficina y tampoco había llegado a hacerse a la idea.

—No puedo decir eso porque sería tirarme piedras en mi propio tejado —bromeó él—. He visto como Felicity, ya sabes su amiga la informática, le plantaba cara. Algo para recordar.

—Te recuerdo que yo nunca he tenido problemas en decirle a Oliver lo que pensaba de él —ella se sintió un poco ofendida de que no le reconociera el merito.

—Y yo también, pero no ese no es el punto. El caso es que ella le plantaba cara y él sonreía. Oliver el mismo Oliver que se perdió en una isla y parece haber perdido la alegría, sonríe con ella.

—Pues la verdad es que no entiendo porque es bastante simplona —esta vez Laurel no fue capaz de ocultar su desagrado ni en su rostro ni en su tono de voz. Había pensado que esta vez se evitaría el volver a tener contacto con la maravillosa Felicity Smoak, pero al parecer se había equivocado.

—Es bastante graciosa —la defendió Tommy al cual le había caído bastante bien y la había visto como una potencial pareja para su mejor amigo —¿No serás que estás celosa?.

—¿Celosa? No me hagas reír Tommy, ella no tiene nada por lo que yo pueda estar celosa. Por dios es una friki de los ordenadores —ella se rió como si su última declaración fuera lo más gracioso del mundo.

Él decidió dejar el tema a un lado al menos por el momento, el reloj del horno había saltado para informar que la comida estaba lista y él estaba muerto de hambre. No era necesario que Laurel supiera nada de su plan, ahora solo tenía que buscar la forma de juntar a esos dos sin que se dieran cuenta. Quizás si lo hablaba con Diggle, el hombre le podría echar una mano, después de todo el conocía a ambos... mientras tanto lo mejor que podía hacer era disfrutar de una agradable comida con su chica.

·

Oliver comenzaba a tener la ligera sospecha de que su amigo tramaba algo, muchas tarde se presentaba en Verdant varias horas antes de que su trabajo como el vigilante comenzara, y lo invitaba a tomar algo, a él y a Felicity. No sabía cómo lo lograba pero siempre acababa incluyéndola en sus planes de las últimas semanas. Si no supiera que Tommy amaba a Laurel, seguramente estaría pensando que su mejor amigo estaría interesado en su chica miércoles y él como buen amigo de ella la prevendría del peligro de juntarse con playboys como ellos. Por suerte Tommy estaba con Laurel y parecían felices, algo que le alegraba. Visto con retrospectiva, se había dado cuenta que lo que sentía por su ex-novia no era amor, había idealizado sus sentimientos en la isla porque necesitaba aferrarse a algo; pero en cuanto Sara había vuelto a aparecer se había vuelto a olvidar de ella. Claro que sentía cariño, ella había sido su amiga durante mucho tiempo, pero solo sentía eso; seguramente por eso mismo ahora podía sentarse frente a la pareja sin sentir que le arrancaban el corazón.

Estaban en el Big Belly Burger, Carly ya había tomado nota de sus pedidos. Era la primera vez de Laurel en el local, ella estaba acostumbrada a ir restaurante más elegantes; sin embargo tanto a Tommy como a Oliver les encantaba comer allí desde que Diggle les había llevado tras pelearse con Max Fuller y sus matones en el Poison. También se había convertido en el restaurante favorito de Felicity, por eso no fue extraño ver como ella y Diggle aparecían tras la puerta. Muy al contrario de cuando vio a Laurel, al ver a su asistente ejecutiva sintió como algo le removía por dentro.

Tommy que había estado hablando con él se dio cuenta que algo había cambiado, no solo porque no le hacía caso, sino porque la expresión de su rostro se había relajado y casi podía jurar que en sus labios comenzaba a nacer una sonrisa. Al volverse para ver que había captado la atención de su amigo no le sorprendió ver a una bella rubia con los labios maquillados de rosa.

—Que grata sorpresa señorita Smoak —le saludó haciendo gala de su encanto de playboy que tanto éxito le había reportado en el pasado.

Felicity parecía sorprendida al igual que Diggle que estaba a su lado, sabían que su compañero había quedado a cenar con sus amigos pero no los esperaban allí, en un local tan... normal.

—Bueno señor Merlyn los playboys llenos de encanto no son los únicos que tienen que alimentarse —comentó Felicity para acto seguido volver la cara.

Oliver pudo verla poner una mueca regañándose a si misma por el poco control de sus palabras. Él y su amigo no pudieron contener la risa mientras que Laurel se cruzó de brazos con cara de desagrado.

—Touché —reconoció el aludido antes de invitarla a unirse a ellos—. Por qué no te sientas con nosotros.

—No creo que sea buena idea —se empezó a excusar una cosa era ir a tomar café con Oliver y Tommy, pero cenar con ellos y con Laurel ya era otra cosa; no se sentía nada cómoda junto la abogada— además vengo con Digg y...

—Estoy seguro que al señor Diggle no le importa que te unas a nosotros... —insistió nuevamente el joven Merlyn—. A no ser que estéis en una cita.

Tommy no había llegado a conversar con el guardaespaldas de su amigo. Pero estaba completamente convencido que estaba enterado de lo que intentaba hacer y que además estaba muy a favor de que esos dos se juntaran. Lo veía en sus sonrisas cuando estos discutían o en los guiños que le daba cuando conseguía que se sonrojaran.

—No —negaron tanto su amigo como Felicity.

—Por mí no hay problema —confirmó Digg—, además tengo que hablar con Carly sobre el fin de semana con AJ. —se inclinó hacía ella y le susurró en el oído— Pásatelo bien por una vez.

Ella lo miró ofendida con ganas de decirle que ella lo pasaba bien a menudo pero estaba claro que no la iba a creer. Ella no era como los tres que estaban sentados al frente, no necesitaba salir a un bar para disfrutar del fin de semana a ella le bastaba una tv, un reproductor de dvd y su serie o película favorita y ya era feliz. Ser hogareña no significaba no pasarlo bien; pero su amigo no le dio la oportunidad de poder decírselo porque se marchó a sentarse en la barra dejándola allí frente el trío.

Oliver se movió para dejarla sitió en el asiento; ya no tenía escapatoria que sentarse con ellos. Cuando miró hacía Laurel se sintió bastante intimidad, no entendía como Oliver podía estar ahí sentado como si nada, pero a ella le imponía sentarse junto a la mujer de su vida que además la miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

—Hola Felicity no te había visto —comentó Cartly que llevaba los pedidos de los tres amigos.

—No te preocupes Carly acabo de llegar —la saludo de vuelta viendo como la camarera dejaba los platos en la mesa.

—¿Te pongo lo de siempre? Cola light, hamburguesa con queso y ensalada.

—Si —confirmó—. Aunque mejor ponme patatas en vez de ensalada y batido de chocolate en vez cola light.

—¿Uno de esos días no? —le preguntó gentilmente, durante tantos años de camarera había visto como la gente ahogaba constantemente los problemas con la comida.

—Se podría decir que sí —no iba a confesar que el hecho de que pidiera tanta comida era porque estaba nerviosa. No quería quedar mal delante de los amigos de sus jefe.

—Felicity ¿va todo bien? — esta vez quien preguntó fue Oliver la miró preocupado.

—Estupendamente estoy sentada con los dos playboys más conocidos de Starling y con la mujer que se ha acostado con ambos. Dios creo que es mejor que me vaya ahora antes de que me ponga en más evidencia.

—Sería lo mejor —afirmó Laurel a la que no le había sentado nada bien el comentario que había hecho de ella.

—No te preocupes yo he dicho cosas peores —trató de tranquilizarla Tommy al ver su amago de levantarse e irse. En el fondo la rubia le recodaba un poco a él mismo— ¿Verdad Oliver?

—No sabría que decirte. Felicity ha dicho alguna frase que puede dejarte en evidencia —bromeó el aludido. Las bromas y chascarrillos de Tommy en muchas ocasiones por no decir la mayoría eran intencionadas; sin embargo las de su chica miércoles eran fruto de su incontinencia verbal.

—Imposible soy el rey de las bromas y las frases ingeniosas —Tommy fingió sentirse indignado señalando a su amigo con una patata frita.

— Y por mi puedes quedarte con la corona, no me interesa ser rey ni reina de nada —le concedió ella—. Bueno quizás del departamento IT pero cierto CEO parece pensar que cuatro años en el MIT se aprovechan más como asistente ejecutiva sirviéndole café.

—No me lo vas a perdonar nunca ¿no? —no pudo evitar en preguntar su jefe aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

—Devuélveme a mi puesto anterior y estás perdonado —le respondió con una sonrisa.

Felicity era de las que engañaban dulce y tierna por fuera, pero cuando se trataba de defenderse no dudaba en sacar sus garras.

—¿Vosotros os acostáis juntos o algo así?

—Tommy —le regañó su novia por el poco tacto de la pregunta.

—¿Qué? míralos, si no se acuestan está claro que deberían de hacerlo. Casi puedo sentir las chispas del universo Olicity —Cuando había dicho que era similar a Felicity lo decía en serio había intentado contener la pregunta pero finalmente sus impulsos habían sido mayores que su control. Y estaba claro que entre ellos había algo, era hora de hacer que se dieran cuenta.

—¿Universo qué? —preguntó su amigo sin entender muy bien que era aquello de Olicity aunque tenía la sospecha que no le iba a gustar demasiado.

Felicity por su parte si había entendido la clara referencia a ellos como pareja y estaba completamente sonrojada.

—Ya sabes como en las serie cogen el nombre de ella el de él los juntan pum tienes un mote para la pareja —le empezó a explicar Tommy—. Ah no claro que tú estaba en la isla, olvídalo.

Laurel no aguantó más, se levantó de su silla enfadada y se marchó sin tan siquiera despedirse de sus acompañantes. No podía con tantas tonterías.

Tommy se disculpo frente a su amigo y Felicity antes de salir corriendo tras su novia. No tardó en alcanzarla porque había insistido en ponerse esos ridículos tacones negros que aunque le resultaban muy sexys apenas podía andar con ellos.

—Laurel, espera —Tommy la cogió del brazo y la obligó a pararse— ¿se puede saber qué te pasa?

—¿Qué que me pasa? ¿Qué te pasa a ti? No solo invitas a esa pesada de Felicity, sino que encima la das coba y la intentas emparejas con Oliver —estaba tan enfadada que no la importo discutir con él en mitad de la calle.

—Ella me cae bien y creo que a Oliver le vendría tener algo normal en su vida, sin rencores de por medio —comentó él en una clara referencia a la relación que ella y su amigo habían mantenido —. Pero sabes lo que creo, que estás celosa.

—Ya te he dicho que no estoy celosa de esa. Es solo que no creo que sea suficiente para Ollie.

—¿Pero te estás escuchando? Cualquiera que te oiga pensaría que eres de la élite de Satarling —Oliver y él había conocido a suficiente gente clasista que no quería manchar su sangre con gente trabajadora, a ellos eso siempre les había dado igual—. Te recuerdo que tu padre es detective de policía y tu madre profesora. Aunque a lo mejor no es la procedencia de Felicity lo que te incomoda.

—Ilústrame —Laurel se cruzó de brazos mostrando claramente que se sentía atacada.

—Creo que lo que de verdad te molesta es que Oliver haya pasado pagina y ya no te siga como un perrito faldero. Dices que lo has superado, pero la verdad es que no te faltó tiempo para tirarte a sus brazos.—Había llegado el momento de ser claros, aunque eso le iba a costar claramente la relación— Si lo sé, ese fue el motivo por el que Oliver y yo discutimos; pero te perdone porque te amo, tanto que arriesgué mi vida por ti. ¿Pero sabes una cosa? estoy cansado, estoy cansado de tratar de que me consideres suficiente, de luchar contra el pasado, de que solo pienses en ti misma y en tus necesidades. Deja de culpar a los demás Laurel de tus problemas y crece de una vez, porque Oliver y yo lo hemos hecho. Lo nuestro se acabó.

Él no esperó a que ella le contestara, no había manera de salvar aquella relación cuando estaba condenada al fracaso desde el comienzo. Tampoco volvió al Big Belly burguer, Tommy necesitaba tiempo para lamerse las heridas y quizas llorar un poco por su corazón roto.

Laurel se quedó sola en medio de la calle, las lágrimas caían por su rostro, pero no era capaz de moverse del sitio. Había imaginado que todo sería diferente si Tommy aun viviera, pero todo había resultado del mismo modo que con él muerto, lo único que cambiaba era la persona que le había dicho esas mismas palabras.

—¿Tienes las respuestas que querías? —le preguntó Zatanna que había aparecido de repente.

—No era lo que yo esperaba —respondió la abogada entre lágrimas.

—Lo que queremos y lo que es lo mejor para nosotros no siempre son la misma cosa —le recordó la maga, aunque ella no estaba para mucha palabrería.

—¿Y qué hay de bueno en que todo el mundo me llame egoísta? Dime —pidió de manera exigente la abogada.

—Quizás sea el momento de averiguar quién eres en realidad...—sugirió Zatanna

—Quiero volver a casa —le suplicó.

—Deseo concedido.

·

Zatanna movió su mano y nuevamente una luz las envolvió


	6. Zatanna 2: El deseo de Oliver

_Bueno lo prometido es deuda, dije que actualizaría tres veces esta semana y aquí está la tercera y última parte del capítulo de Zatanna._

_Espero que os guste y recordar que los personajes no me pertenecen..._

* * *

**Zatanna: El deseo de Oliver**

Oliver no recordaba haberse quedado dormido, lo último que su mente alcazaba a recordar era a la extraña mujer vestida de maga y luz, mucha luz; después nada más, salvo la sensación de estar despertando de un largo sueño. Abrió los ojos y descubrió que estaba en su mansión o al menos eso parecía porque estaba diferente. En vez de los muebles que solían ocupar la habitación de invitados, había una cuna de madera y un mueble cambiador; las paredes ya no eran blancas e insípidas sino que estaban pintadas con colores vibrantes con dibujos infantiles. Oliver no lograba encontrar explicación alguna a lo que estaba viendo o al porque tenía un bebe dormido entre sus brazos. Ni tan siquiera podía distinguir si se trataba de un niño o una niña, solo que parecía muy a gusto ahí durmiendo con su cabecita reposando contra su pecho.

Se levantó de la mecedora, donde había estado descansando, con mucho cuidado para no despertar al bebé y lo colocó sobre la cuna. No pudo evitar aguantar la respiración durante unos segundo, el tiempo que el bebe utilizó para acomodarse pero no para despertarse. Él no se sentía preparado para enfrentarse a un bebe lloroso.

·

—Así que estabas aquí.

Reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte, era la voz que escuchaba noche tras noche a través del intercomunicador, de la persona que tanto significaba para él. Se volvió hacía la puerta y allí estaba ella, su Felicity, aunque a la vez parecía... diferente

—Me he despertado y al no verte en la cama me había preocupado —le explicó mientras se acercaba a él.

Eso explicaba el porqué llevaba puesto un camisón de raso turquesa, que por cierto le sentaba de maravilla; pero la única noche que Felicity había pasado la noche con él no habían necesitado vestir nada y para colmo no había terminado del modo que él hubiera querido.

—Me quedé dormido —contexto sintiendo la necesidad de borrar su preocupación.

—Te dije que esa butaca era una gran inversión —ella lo rodeó entre sus brazos y picoteó sus labios—. Buenos días.

—Buenos días a ti también —el siguió sus pasos abrazándola por la cintura.

A pesar de no saber qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo, estar junto a ella resultaba natural; lo difícil había sido negarse a disfrutar de su compañía.

—Siento que tuvieras que levantarte anoche. Debes de estar agotado y sin embargo soy yo la que no se entera de que nuestra hija se ha despertado en mitad de la noche —Ella de verdad se lamentaba de no haberse levantado, Oliver tenía demasiado trabajo encima para encima cargarlo con los cólicos de la pequeña Mia.

Había estado escuchándola con atención hasta que ella dijo nuestra hija; dos palabras que lo había cambiado todo. Felicity y él tenían una hija; ahora que se fijaba él tenía una alianza en el dedo anular por lo que seguramente ella tuviera otra en el suyo. Se habían casado y habían tenido una hija, eso explicaba porque la notaba diferente pero... ¿en qué año estaba?

—¿Oliver? —le increpó su esposa alzando la voz, le había estado llamando pero no la había hecho ni caso. Ella lo miró a los ojos tratando de averiguar si le ocurría algo, como si con los años hubiera perfeccionado esa curiosa e innata habilidad que tenía para leerle la mente— Está bien señor Queen ahora mismo te vas a meter en la cama y vas a descansar correctamente. Tu director de campaña no perdonaría si aparecieras esta tarde con bolsas en los ojos.

Mientras hablaba le había tomado de la mano y les había hecho salir de la habitación de la pequeña Mia para dirigirse a su propio dormitorio .

—Espera un momento —le pidió haciendo que se detuviese, la sujetó por los brazos y la hizo enfrentarse a él— ¿De qué director de campaña me estás hablando?

—¿Oliver que pasó anoche? Me dijiste que había sido una noche muy tranquila —le cuestionó Felicity que no entendía el porqué su marido actuaba de ese modo, casi parecía un extraño.

—Y así fue —o al menos técnicamente porque según había calculado que habrían pasado ¿dos años, tres a lo sumo?— Solo necesito dormir un poco más, tú misma lo has dicho antes.

—¿Seguro?

—Seguro —Oliver le dio una de esas sonrisas que hacía que se olvidara de todo. No quería preocuparla innecesariamente cuando ni él sabía exactamente lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¡Papiiiiiiii! —gritó un niño de unos seis años mientras se acercaba corriendo hacía ellos.

El pequeño llevaba un disfraz muy parecido al que Barry Allen llevaba en sus misiones como Flash, salvo porque llevaba un antifaz en verde en vez de un casco rojo, un carcaj cargado a su espalda y una capa.

—Robert Thomas Queen ¿qué te he dicho de gritar aquí arriba cuando tu hermana está durmiendo ?—Aunque su tono era serio, seriedad no era lo que transmitían los preciosos ojos azules de Felicity, si no que radiaban amor.

—Lo siento mami —se disculpó el pequeño—; pero es que quiero que papá vea mi disfraz.

Oliver pudo ver que el niño tenía una expresión muy parecida a la que Thea ponía de pequeña para salirse con la suya; algo nada extraño teniendo en cuenta que el pequeño Tommy, o quizás lo llamaban Bobby, era su hijo. Apenas podía ver su rostro por culpa del antifaz pero si podía ver que tenía los ojos azules y el pelo castaño claro casi rubio muy similar al suyo. Ahora entendía el calor que había sentido en el pecho al despertar con aquel bebe entre sus brazos, su hija; porque era lo mismo que estaba sintiendo ahora mismo por el pequeño que tenía enfrente, algo más fuerte que la simpatía, una emoción pura e incondicional que resultaba imposible sentir hacía dos personas que acaba de conocer, sentía decir que ni tan siquiera con Connor fue tan inmediato pero en aquel entonces él era una persona diferente.

—Es...—no tenía ni idea de cómo describir esa mezcla de uniformes sin sentido pero de la que el pequeño se sentía tan orgulloso— bonito.

—Soy súper-flecha rayo —Tommy salió corriendo dejando a su padre con la boca abierta de la impresión.

Su madre por su parte estalló en carcajadas.

—Ya te advertí que tu pique con Barry se te estaba escapando de las manos. Un día de esto se va hacer seguidor de Batman, da gracias que aun no le interesen los coches...

Mucho debía haber cambiado durante esos ¿Seis años? para que él se sintiera avergonzado por defender algo en lo que creía. Si él había intentado convencer a su hijo de que Arrow era mejor héroe que flash, es porque realmente estaba convencido. Si Barry era un tipo simpático que corría a la velocidad de la luz, pero él era un tipo normal y corriente sin súper-poderes y conseguía acabar con los malos. Y tampoco necesitaba coches ostentosos como ese héroe oscuro que velaba por Gotham City.

Siguió a Felicity hasta la cocina donde Raisa les esperaba con el desayuno; por el camino había comprobado que muy pocas cosas habían cambiado. Solo cosas sin importancia como por ejemplo las fotos que decoraban la pared de la escalera; ahora habían instantáneas de sus hijos, Connor, Tommy y Mia; también de su boda con Felicity, donde por cierto estaba preciosa; de la boda de Thea con Roy algo que le alegró, porque después de la mala experiencia vivida su hermana se merecía ser feliz y Roy la amaba de eso no tenía ninguna duda.

Si lo que estaba viviendo era un sueño, era uno de sus preferidos. Lo que más había echado en falta en la isla había sido a su familia y al volver aunque los tenía a su lado no había logrado reconectar de verdad, en parte porque él ya no se sentía humano, en parte por las mentiras de su madre, la desconfianza de Thea. Slade le arrebató la oportunidad de poder intentar arreglarlo, así como su esperanza de volver a formar parte de una familia. Solo que no se había dado cuenta que ya formaba parte una, Diggle pero sobre todo Felicity; hasta ese entonces a lo mejor no los había valorado lo suficiente, no les había otorgado el puesto que se merecían. Había sido en el peor momento de su vida cuando se había dado cuenta de su valía.

Estaba sentado en la mesa que suponía que Felicity habría insistido en poner en la cocina; porque desde que había vuelto a la mansión ella no hacía más que decir que el comedor era demasiado formal para la vida normal. Raisa había hecho tortitas y cacao caliente con nubes para desayunar, pero él no había probado bocado, no podía apartar la vista de Felicity que estaba ayudando a su hijo cortando las tortitas y hablando sobre algo que no lograba comprender. También le sorprendió ver a Connor, mientras que para él era un niño un par de años mayor que Tommy/Bobby, aquí era un adolescente de catorce años casi un calco de sí mismo.

·

De repente sus pensamientos volaron a la maga del Verdant y su insistente petición de que pidieran un deseo. Había estado pensando en Tommy y su muerte hasta que Felicity le hablo y sus pensamientos cambiaron hasta derivar en lo que ahora estaba viviendo.

—Papá sale en la tele otra vez —comentó su hijo pequeño señalando al televisor que estaba en la encimera de la cocina.

Felicity tomó el mando a distancia y subió el volumen para saber que era lo que estaban diciendo de él. Así es como se enteró de que era el nuevo alcalde de Starling City y que muchas cosas habían mejorado desde que él había asumido el liderazgo. Eso quería decir que velaba por el bien de la ciudad día y noche, como alcalde y como Arrow. En el mismo reportaje hablaron de Felicity, la nueva CEO de Queen Consolidated y según muchos la mujer tras el gran hombre. Si ellos supieran...

—¿Quién es esa señora? —preguntó Tommy que seguía pendiente del televisor.

La señora no era otra que Isabel Rochev, aun sentí escalofríos al pensar que se había acostado con la amante de su padre; algo muy similar debió de pensar Felicity que a pesar de pasar tantos años tomó el mando y apagó la tv usando más fuerza de la necesaria.

—No te rías —le reprendió al ver que sonreía.

Oliver alzó las manos en señal de rendición, lo dicho si la prensa supiera hasta que punto Oliver estaba a su merced...

—Joo mamá yo estaba viendo la tele —protestó el pequeño cruzándose de brazos y poniendo mala cara, otro rasgo que había heredado de él.

—Claro enano, si no te estabas enterando de nada —le respondió su hermano mientras le tiraba un cachito de tortita.

—Connor —le advirtió Oliver que poco a poco se sentía más como en su nuevo ambiente.

—Bueno chicos vamos a arreglarnos, tenemos un gran día por delante —Felicity se levantó y quitó la mesa para ahórrale el trabajo a Raisa.

—¿Qué planes tenemos para hoy? —preguntó Oliver con curiosidad.

—Tú dormir —le contestó tras darle un pequeño beso en los labios —esta tarde tienes que estar en condiciones para el mitin y nosotros de compras.

—¿Tú también? —le preguntó a su hijo mayor que rápidamente lo negó, él al parecer había quedado con AJ, el sobrino de Diggle, para jugar al baloncesto.

·

Oliver fue a su despacho, el antiguo despacho de su padre, mientras Felicity y los niños se arreglaban. Bien podría haber acompañado a su esposa a la habitación y fingir estar dormido mientras ella se cambiaba de ropa; pero eso no le parecía bien. Tenía a su propia Felicity en su propio tiempo, no quería traicionarla una vez más, aunque esta vez fuera con ella misma. Al igual que el resto de la casa, la habitación permanecía igual pero a la vez diferente. El robusto escritorio de madera de cerezo aun presidia el despacho pero había un segundo escritorio algo más pequeño y mucho más tecnológico que él supuso que pertenecía a su esposa, los sofás en los que tantas veces se había sentado de pequeño aun seguían frente a la chimenea. Se sentó tras la mesa en la que Robert Queen había pasado tantas horas levantando su impero y la encontró llena de papeles. La mayoría relacionados con la alcaldía de la ciudad, había encontrado incluso lo que suponía que era su discurso para el mitin de esa tarde.

Sin embargo nada de eso llegó a captar su atención, lo fue una carpeta negra que encontró en el último cajón de su mesa; aparentemente parecía normal pero al abrirla se encontró con un membrete que decía Liga de la Justicia, entre los papeles pudo leer su nombre o mejor dicho el de su alter ego, Arrow; así como el de Barry, Flash, además de otros que supuestamente debía conocer como Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Cyborg, Green Lantern, Aquaman y por último alguien conocido bajo el nombre del Oráculo. Al parecer cuando Felicity le dijo que estaba cargado de trabajo estaba en lo cierto, porque si había leído bien esos papeles ya no solo protegía su ciudad sino todo el planeta y aun así tenía tiempo para su familia...

·

—Dime Oliver Queen, o debería de decir Arrow —habló Zatanna desde uno de los sofás—¿Encuentras tu deseo satisfactorio?.

Ante la intrusión, tomó el abrecartas del escritorio y la apuntó con él.

—¿Qué es lo que has hecho? —le preguntó con sus voz amenazante de Arrow.

—Concederte tu deseo ¿no es esto lo que tú querías? —la maga extendió los brazos como señalando todo, pues en su despacho había más fotos familiares— Una familia unida y feliz.

—Dijiste que alguien te había enviado —Oliver no estaba dispuesto a seguirle la corriente quería respuestas y las obtendría. Se acercó a ella apuntándola con el abrecartas.— ¿Quién?

—Un amigo que quiere que abras los ojos —ella no se inmutó a pesar de tener la punta metálica muy cerca de su cuello — La pregunta es; ¿Lo has hecho?, ¿Estás dispuesto a abrazar todo esto? o ¿Seguirás huyendo como hasta ahora?

Él no estaba huyendo, estaba con Felicity y quería vivir todo lo que había visto junto a ella, no como el recuerdo de otra persona, sino vivirlo en carne propia y para eso debía volver a su tiempo a su dimensión o donde narices fuera, quería volver a casa con ella.

—¿Cómo puedo volver? —pidió esta vez mucho más tranquilo.

—De la misma forma que viniste; deseándolo.

Una fuerte luz se extendió por toda la sala engullendo tanto a Zatanna como a Oliver.

·

·

Felicity llegó al Verdant tan rápido como su mini le permitió; por primera vez en su vida de conductora había rebasado el límite de velocidad, mejor dicho la segunda; la primera había sido cuando se encontró a Oliver herido de bala y vestido de vigilante en el interior de su coche al salir del trabajo.

Esta vez el motivo era distinto aunque el protagonista no, Oliver había desaparecido, así sin más. Según Diggle una luz muy fuerte había aparecido y Laurel y él se habían esfumado. Desde luego ella había perdido la conexión casi a la vez que Diggle, Roy y Thea exclamaron alertados por la luz. Cuando el ex-militar le había comunicado la noticia le había pedido que por favor no se fuera a alarmar. ¿Cuándo entendería la gente que lejos de mejorar las cosas esas declaraciones siempre afectaban a peor?; el caso es que ella había tenido que escuchar todo lo ocurrido tratando de controlarse pero después de cinco minutos esperando a tener nuevas noticias había salido de la guarida, se había subido al coche y allí estaba.

—¿Lo habéis encontrado? —preguntó la informática acercándose a ellos corriendo.

—Felicity te dije que te quedaras en la guarida o que te fueras a casa, que ya te avisaría cuando supiéramos algo — le reprendo Diggle al verla aparecer.

—¿De verdad pensabas que me iba a ir a casa tan tranquila? Es de Oliver de quien estamos hablando. Tengo que estar aquí — Ella sabía que su amigo la comprendería, ya que desde hace mucho tiempo ella se había preocupado por el bienestar de Oliver, al igual que el de él; ambos eran su familia y no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzado si alguno de ellos les ocurriera algo.

De pronto una pequeña luz comenzó a aparecer, ésta se fue haciendo más y más grande obligando a los cuatro que estaban allí a taparse los ojos para que no les hiciera daño pues era demasiado intensa. Duró apenas unos segundos y al desaparecer Laurel y Oliver estaban de vuelta, tendidos en el suelo medio inconscientes.

—Oliver —exclamó Felicity al ser la primera al verlo.

Salió corriendo hacía él mientras que Diggle hacía lo propio con Laurel ayudándoles a incorporarse. Thea y Roy también se acercaron.

—Estoy bien, estoy bien —murmuró algo desorientado por el trasiego del encantamiento de Zatanna.

—¿Qué os ha pasado? —preguntó Thea aun no entendiendo muy bien qué es lo que había pasado— Cuando vinimos a buscaros no estabais y de pronto habéis vuelto a aparecer de la nada.

Oliver miró a Laurel para comprobar cómo estaba pero esta no le dirigió la mirada, aunque teniendo en cuenta que se estaba dejando ayudar por Digg estaba bastante seguro que estaba igual o más desorientada que él.

—Es largo de explicar —y no tenía ganas de hablar de todos los detalles, la experiencia había sido demasiado personal para compartirla, Laurel seguramente pensaría lo mismo que él.

—Y ya está, ¿eso es todo lo que piensas decir? —le increpó Felicity alzando la voz más que por enojo por el miedo que había acumulado mientras no sabían que le había ocurrido —Nos has dado un susto de muerte idiota egocéntrico.

Oliver alcanzó su mano izquierda con la que ella le estaba golpeando en el pecho llena de impotencia.

—Felicity, mírame —tomó su barbilla entre sus dedos y la obligó a alzar la vista desde su torso — Estoy bien —comentó con un tono tan dulce que sorprendió a todos menos a Diggle que ya había sido testigo de conversaciones muy parecidas.

Ella no contestó sino que puso una mano sobre su mejilla y lo besó sin importar quien estuviera presente. Oliver tardó unos segundos en devolvérselo por si se arrepentía de mostrar afecto delante del resto del equipo; pero estaba claro que no era así.

Diggle sonrió con satisfacción, al igual que Thea que desde que se había hecho amiga de la informática había cruzado los dedos para que su hermano saliera con ella. Roy por su parte los miraba boquiabiertos, no porque le desagradara la idea, porque tenía claro que entre esos dos pasaba algo, sino porque no esperaba ser testigo de un beso tan... intimo.

— ¡ejem, ejem! —carraspeó el joven— Para eso se inventaron los hoteles.

—O las casas —le siguió la corriente su novia.

Fue entonces cuando Felicity se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y se sonrojó profusamente casi del mismo color que su carmín, que de manera excepcional era rojo y no rosa como de costumbre. Oliver por su parte tenía una expresión de satisfacción con ese beso ella le había demostrado que estaba dispuesta a vencer sus miedos tanto como él y en un futuro no tan lejano vivieran lo que había podido ver en el encantamiento de la maga.

Laurel miró para otro lado, no quería ver como sus sueños se caía en pedazos. Había llegado el momento de pensar en sí misma, eso comenzaba por abandonar el equipo Arrow e incluso la ciudad para volar sola. A su padre le costaría hacerse a la idea, pero si podía soportar que Sara estuviera lejos tan bien podría sobrellevar su partida a Coast City por ejemplo.

—Es tarde, volvamos todos a casa —sugirió Diggle comprobando que tanto la abogada como su amigo se encontraban perfectamente; así la nueva parejita podría intimar todo lo que quisiera—. Pero mañana tenemos que hablar sobre nuevas reglas para la guarida. Me dais más miedo que estos dos — al la última frase señaló a Thea y a Roy.

·

·

—Misión cumplida Oliver Queen abrió los ojos —anunció Zatanna en cuanto se reunió con la persona que le había solicitado su ayuda.

—Perfecto —le agradeció—, necesitamos que Arrow tenga la mente despejada. Y esa no relación con Felicity Smoak afecta negativamente a nuestros planes.

—¿Qué planes son esos? —le preguntó con curiosidad la maga.

—Lo averiguarás, pronto lo averiguarás —respondió él misteriosamente.


	7. No me gustan las Sorpresas

_Aquí está el nuevo capitulo del Fic, que para quien no lo haya leído está bastante relacionado con mi último one-shot Tarde de chicas_

_Un saludo a mis chicas del Foro, sois las mejores._

_Ya me queda solo __recordar que los personajes de Arrow no me pertenecen._

* * *

Oliver Queen trató de olvidar lo ocurrido con Zatanna el día anterior, había entendido que podía permitirse ser feliz, tener una vida "normal"; después de todo gente que ponía todo los días en riesgo su vida en favor a los demás como policías o militares se casaban y tenían hijos todos los días. Cierto es que también tenían los índices más altos de divorcios, un claro ejemplo de estos dos paradigmas era el propio Quentin Lance; pero Oliver contaba con una clara ventaja sobre ellos. Su chica IT no solo era la mujer con la que en un futuro podría casarse, ella era su compañera y su igual, ella comprendía y amaba su misión, juntos salvaban la ciudad.

Ahora le tocaba él, emprender el camino hasta llegar al matrimonio, los niños o la alcaldía de Starling City.

Sin embargo ignorar la experiencia no resulto tan fácil como pretendía, más aun al descubrir que en la guarida, sobre la mesa de Felicity había una nota dirigida a él. La carta había resultado ser de Laurel, la cual anunciaba su marcha del equipo. Según decía necesitaba un cambio y encontrar al igual que él algo que sacara la luz de su interior; también le agradecía haberla entrenado y los buenos momentos que habían compartido. Finalmente pidió disculpas por ofender a Felicity y les deseó que fueran felices.

Tras leer la carta Oliver había ido al apartamento de su ex-novia pero ya no se encontraba allí. Extrañado había llamado a su padre, que fue quien le dijo que no solo había dejado el equipo, sino que también había abandonado la ciudad sin rumbo aparente.

La marcha de la abogada sumió en una desazón al grupo, a pesar de que la mayoría de ellos no veía con buenos ojos su incorporación, si sintieron su marcha aunque solo fuera por Oliver o el detective Lance.

Una semana más tarde las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad, los villanos asolaban la ciudad y el héroe encapuchado y sus socios los detenían antes de que llegaran a huir. Felicity pensaba que resultaba triste que después de tantos meses juntos, la marcha de Laurel apenas se notara en el funcionamiento del grupo, cuando estaba segura que si hubiera sido Thea, Roy o sobre todo Diggle si hubieran sentido que faltaba algo. Había llegado a hablarlo con John y este había dicho que solo dos personas eran imprescindibles en el equipo, Oliver y ella, los demás podían ser sustituidos con facilidad. Sin embargo ella no estaba de acuerdo, todos formaban parte de un todo, un equipo, una familia donde todos sus miembros resultan importantes, sin duda, si alguno de sus cuatro compañeros faltara ella los echaría de menos; mientras que Laurel nunca había llegado a integrarse realmente en la familia Arrow.

Entre su trabajo como directora de tecnología en Queen Consolidated por el día y su trabajo nocturno en la guarida, a Felicity se le había pasado que su cumpleaños estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. No es que normalmente fuera un día que celebrara con especial atención, al contrario, para ella su cumpleaños era un día como cualquier otro, o al menos lo había empezado a ser desde que su padre se marchó siendo ella apenas una niña de parvulario. Este sería su tercer cumpleaños desde que se unió a Arrow y no habían celebrado ninguno; en el primero Oliver se había marchado a la isla y Digg y ella estaban demasiado ocupados tratando de ocupar su lugar; en el segundo... digamos que todos tenían cosas mejores en sus cabezas.

Esta vez, ni Oliver ni Diggle habían pasado por alto la fecha, es más se sintieron bastante culpables de haber olvidado los anteriores; esperaban resarcirse preparando una fiesta sorpresa. Thea se había hecho cargo de la situación, aun se sentía en deuda con ella por haberla acogido en su casa después de abandonar a Malcom; le daría la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños. Hasta Connor formaba parte del secreto, aunque en más de una ocasión había estado a punto de hablar más de la cuenta, por suerte Oliver había sido capaz de pararlo y redireccionar la conversación hacía un nuevo tema.

Oficialmente Felicity y él eran pareja, ya no lo escondían o al menos a sus personas más allegadas, como el equipo, Connor, sus respectivas secretarias o Walter. El padrastro de Oliver se había alegrado por la pareja, siempre había tenido un buen concepto de la informática y le alegraba ver que su hijastro también lo hubiera visto y decidiera abrazarlo. La prensa ya era otro cantar, para la que ella no se sentía todavía capacitada para hacer frente. A Oliver no le importaba, porque al menos ahora podía pasar más tiempo con ella sin esconderse ni mentir a nadie.

—Está bien, Raisa y yo lo tenemos todo controlado. Además va hacer su tarta especial porque a Feli le encanta —informó Thea a los chicos del equipo, Felicity acudiría algo más tarde porque tenía cita en la peluquería—. Espero que vosotros ya hayáis comprado el regalo y será mejor que sea algo bueno. No me puedo creer que nunca hayáis celebrado su cumpleaños, sois unos amigos horribles.

—Teníamos otras cosas en la cabeza —se defendió su hermano, aunque por su expresión se podía ver que estaba bastante arrepentido.

—En nuestra defensa diré que ella tampoco dijo nada —indicó Roy que estaba entrenando con Diggle.

Thea miró a su novio como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Compadecía a la pobre Felicity, rodeada de tanto hombre egoísta. Cierto es que verlos entrenar sin camiseta compensaba bastante pero aun así tanta testosterona no debería resultar buena para la salud mental de ninguna mujer.

—A lo que iba —se volvió a su hermano que estaba sentado frente los ordenadores de Felicity— ¿Tiene su regalo?, ¿Un anillo quizás?

—Thea... —le advirtió. Su hermana empezaba a sobrepasarse.

—¿Qué es un delito querer que seas feliz?

—Y soy feliz —exclamó con tal vehemencia que hizo que su hermana desconfiara; su mirada lo dijo todo, así que él se levantó y se acercó a ella—. En serio Thea, no precipites las cosas; soy feliz —se sentía agradecido de que se preocupara de él y como agradecimiento le dio un beso en la cabeza —Y no te preocupes de su regalo, estoy seguro de que le va a gustar.

Casi había tenido que vender a su al diablo, es decir a Amanda Waller, pero lo había conseguido; estaba deseando ver su cara al abrir el regalo. Si fuera el Oliver de hace ocho años, estaría prácticamente frotándose las manos por como podía acabar la noche; bueno y quizás también lo hacía ahora pero sobre todo lo que quería hacer era complacerla. Porque estaba seguro que para ella los cumpleaños tenían tanto sentido como para él, es decir ninguno. Oliver podía culpar a su naufragio de ello, ella a unos padres irresponsables y egoístas.

Cuando descubrieron sin querer que el padre de Felicity no solo pertenecía a la organización HIVE, sino que además era su líder, Oliver casi pensó que la perdían. Durante unos días se había encerrado en sí misma sin querer saber nada de ellos. Tanto Diggle como él habían tratado en ponerse en contacto con ella por teléfono e incluso fueron a su casa pero no contestaba. Roy había sugerido que se colara en su casa como lo hacía en sus misiones vestido de Arrow e incluso había llegado a planteárselo. Cuando Felicity entró a formar parte del equipo habían jurado protegerla, y mejor o peor pero hasta la fecha lo habían hecho, o al menos él la había rescatado; nunca hubieran podido imaginar que el mayor peligro no vendría de fuera. Una vez más ella demostró su fortaleza, y se presentó en la guarida tres días después, con una disculpa preparada y toneladas de lagrimas que soltar. Fue la primera vez que Oliver empezó un abrazo desde que había vuelto a casa.

Poco a poco a partir de ese día Felicity había vuelto a ser la misma de siempre y no había dudado en ayudar a Thea cuando él había estado fuera de la ciudad y la joven pedía ayuda a gritos silenciosos...

—-Más te vale que sea cierto, tu hermana enfada da mucho miedo —bromeó Roy.

—Chico cuidado con lo que dices o al final acabas en durmiendo en el sofá —le recomendó Diggle que había podido ver la mueca que la aludida había puesto al escuchar el comentario de su novio.

—El sofá sería un sitio demasiado agradable —apuntó ella malvadamente—, sigue así y acabas en el suelo Harper.

—He ahí el temperamento de los Queen...

Oliver se rió de la broma de Diggle. Este último año había cambiado, asumido y perdonado cosas de su pasado, sin ese peso se sentía mucho más ligero, más humano y alegre. No había mentido a su hermana cuando dijo que era feliz, después de ocho años era la primera vez que podía decirlo sin mentir.

—¿Me he perdido algo? —preguntó Felicity que acaba de llegar de su cita en la peluquería.

— Al parecer Roy va a dormir esta noche en el suelo —Oliver se acercó a ella la tomó por la cintura y picoteó sus labios; según las reglas implantadas por John Diggle eso era el nivel más alto de intimidad que iba a permitir en la guarida, siempre y cuando estuviera el delante.

—Pero si yo no he hecho nada —protestó el joven y su contrincante aprovechó para hacerle una llave que le llevó a toparse contra el suelo.

—Chico hoy no es tu día —Digg le dio la mano y le ayudó a ponerse en pie.

—Me encanta lo que te han hecho en el pelo Feli, deberías llevarlo así más a menudo —comentó Thea .

Felicity aparte de aplicarse el tinte para ocultar su castaño natural, se había cortado un poco el largo y le habían ondulado el pelo a golpe de tenacilla. Algo que ella había intentado los primeros día como Asistente de Oliver, pero a medida que pasaban los días tenía menos y menos tiempo para ella misma y había decidido dejar de hacerlo.

—Gracias, se agradece que después de tres años alguien se dé cuenta que he ido a la peluquería —la informática tomó su sitió frente a los ordenadores donde encontró un mensaje de error— ¿Quién ha sido?.

Inmediatamente todos señalaron al culpable, no había nada peor que Felicity enfada por estropear a alguno de sus pequeños; ni tan siquiera Oliver se libraba de su ira. Éste maldijo en contra de sus compañeros por chivatos. Por suerte para él algo más importante hizo que su chica I.T. olvidara él.

El día del cumpleaños de Felicity fue un sábado como cualquier otro; se levantó a las ocho y media de la mañana, se preparó un café y unas tostadas francesas, mientras desayunó leyó la prensa en su tableta electrónica y luego aprovechó para hacer coas que entre la semana no podía hacer como poner lavadoras y limpiar. A las once solía haber acabado o sino, lo que quedaba lo dejaba para el domingo, porque a esa hora cogía sus cosas y se marchaba a la guarida para reunirse con el resto del equipo y comenzar a luchar contra el mal.

Su vida aparentemente podía parecer aburrida pero no lo era, estar cerca de Oliver Queen implicaba no tener tiempo para aburrirse; y no en el sentido romántico-sexual que por cierto era increíble, sino en laboral. Queen Consolidated contaba con fondos suficientes para la puesta en marcha de nuevos proyectos, entre ellos la reconstrucción del departamento de ciencias aplicadas; pero también estaban creando una división más mundana y rentable, los videojuegos. Oliver y Felicity habían estado de acuerdo en que a partir de ahora supervisarían todos y cada uno de los proyectos en los que la empresa estaba trabajando, está vez él se lo estaba tomando mucho más enserio que su primera vez como CEO, y todo aquello que pudieran usar para sus misiones con Arrow lo tomarían prestado; no solo los villanos iban a benefíciese de su tecnología. Si Isabel Rochev pudo hacerlo, ellos también aunque con más cabeza.

Llegó a la guarida y le sorprendió que solo Oliver estuviera allí; un autentico regalo para la vista, ella tuvo que tomar aire para controlar sus hormonas. Oliver Queen sin camiseta, sudando mientras se ejercitaba en la escalera del salmón era una de sus imágenes favoritas para fantasear en sus noches solitarias. Nunca pensó que conocería a un hombre que desbancara a Patrick Swayze o Hugh Jackman de sus fantasías, pero estaba delante de ella y era todo suyo.

—¿No puedes hacer eso con una camiseta? —le preguntó ella con voz lastimera mientras se acomodaba en su puesto. Dejó su bolso dentro de uno de los cajones de su mesa y se dispuso a comenzar con su trabajo.

Oliver sonrió con descaro al escucharla.

—Creía que te gustaba verme hacer ejercicio —comentó quedando apoyado sobre los brazos y dejando caer la cadera sobre la barra de metal.

—Ese es el problema que me gusta demasiado —masculló la informática su voz casi era inaudible con el sonido del teclado.

Él se dejó caer al suelo, se acercó a su chica por la espalda y besó cariñosamente su hombro descubierto gracias al corte de su vestido.

—Hasta ahora nunca te habías quejado.

—Antes no tenía permiso para tocar —para ella su relación había sido tan poco posible que había sido capaz de mantener las hormonas y las neuronas controladas— Eras como Bard Pitt en Conoces a Joe Black, guapo y sexy pero inalcanzable.

—Por mi puedes tocar todo lo que quieras —sus besos se trasladaron a lo largo de su sensible cuello.

—Oliver —suspiró. Un beso y era masilla en sus manos; aun así un resquicio de cordura hizo acto de presencia— Oliver por favor para, Digg puede venir en cualquier momento y tenemos normas ¿recuerdas?

—No va a venir, ni él, ni Roy y tampoco Thea... —todos ellos estaban ya de camino a la mansión Queen para celebrar el cumpleaños de Felicity— solo seremos tú y yo.

Ella se separó para evitar que siguiera besándola y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos directamente.

—Vaya gracias por avisarme —Oliver pudo escuchar la ironía en su voz, no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar el poco miedo que había tenido desde el principio en dejarle las cosas claras de esa forma tan suya—, a lo mejor yo también quería tener el día libre.

—Perdón —aunque en realidad no lo sentía y tampoco se molestó en sentirse arrepentido, tenía una misión que era la de llevarla a su casa si o si sin que sospechara nada. La tomó de las manos y la obligó a levantarse de la silla—. Aunque no puedes culpable por querer estar a solas contigo.

—Es verdad no puedo —a ella le pasaba exactamente igual a pesar de verse a diario—. Pero tengo una casa ¿no sé si lo recuerdas? Seguro que no porque gracias a ti no es que la pise mucho, aun así podías ido a verme allí en vez de hacerme venir a la guarida.

—¿Dónde está tu espíritu aventurero señorita Smoak? —Él la rodeó entres sus brazos quedando uno a escasos centímetros del otro. Sus labios casi se rozaban.

—No tengo.

—Ya lo creo que lo tienes, el Conde, el Creador de muñecas, el Rey reloj, Slade... —le recordó alguna de las misiones donde ella había demostrado su valía—. Además según recuerdo el día que te besé la primera vez no pusiste tantos reparos...

—Yo no soy de las que rompen las normas —sus mejillas se encendieron, ella siempre había seguido las normas o al menos aquellas referidas al comportamiento porque cuando se refería a los ordenadores ya era otra historia. Él era el chico malo.

—Si no están, no hay reglas...

Oliver acabó con la distancia que separaba sus labios y la besó. No un beso suave y tranquilo como los que le había dado hasta ahora, sino uno exigente y lleno de ardor. A ella no le costó demasiado seguir su ritmo, le echó los brazos al cuello y le respondió con la misma intensidad. Se permitió ser algo más osada y mordisqueó su labio inferior; a él pareció gustarle porque la tomó en brazos y la apretujó contra el cristal de la vitrina que contenía su traje de cuero verde.

Era la primera vez que Felicity experimentaba esa posición así que se agarró firmemente a su cuello con los brazos y a su cadera con sus piernas. Lejos de amedrentar a Oliver, le excitó aun más.

—Oliver — pronunció entre beso y beso— Oliver tu teléfono, está sonando.

—Olvídalo —le pidió, no quería tener que pararse. Estaba demasiado excitado como para hacerlo.

Ella trató de ignorar al igual que él el sonido y la vibración de teléfono pero no fue capaz de hacerlo. ¿Y si a Connor le había ocurrido algo?

—Oliver para, tienes que responder.

Él maldijo entre dientes a quien fuera el que llamaba. se acercó a la mesa de Felicity y tomó el aparato. La pantalla mostraba la cara sonriente de su hermana, ojala el pudiera tener esa sonrisa en su cara...

—Más vale que sea importante Speedy —respondió, su voz mostraba la tensión que sentía su cuerpo sobre toda cierta parte que se sentía muy confinada en sus pantalones.

—Vaya, ¿no habré interrumpido nada verdad? —le preguntó su hermana ante su mal humor.

—No pienso responder a eso.

No obstante eso fue suficiente para que Thea atara cabos y rompió a reír.

—Lo siento Olli —ella luchó por recuperar la compostura pero le resultaba difícil, le había estropeado a su hermano la oportunidad de acostarse con Felicity. El Karma, él había hecho eso muchas veces el primer año que volvió de la isla —. Solo quería avisarte que ya podéis venir, está todo listo.

Oliver respiró hondo, adiós sexo.

—Ya voy.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le peguntó Felicity en cuanto retiró su teléfono de la oreja.

—Connor—le respondió siguiendo el plan que su hermana había creado y que al que él no estaba del todo de acuerdo. No le gustaba usar a su hijo de ese modo —. Al parecer no se encuentra bien y quiere que esté con él.

—Voy contigo —Él no dudaba que ella se ofrecería en cuanto escuchara que el pequeño se encontraba mal, era su reacción cuando descubriera que era una treta lo que le preocupaba.

Felicity cogió sus cosas más rápido de lo que él se puso su camiseta. Ambos salieron al aparcamiento donde les esperan la moto de él y el mini de ella.

—Te veo en tu casa —Felicity emprendió rumbo a su coche pero Oliver se lo impidió.

—Tú vienes conmigo —ella fue a protestar pero él se lo impidió— No te va a pasar nada, ni a ti ni al coche.

Estovo a punto de protestar de nuevo sin embargo pudo más sus ganas de experimentar aquello que Sara y Laurel ya había hecho. No estaba bien sentirse celosa, más cuando era ella la que estaba con Oliver y no ellas que quien sabe donde estarían cada una; pero los celos no respondían ante la razón. Ella era una aventurera lo había demostrado hace unos minutos en la guarida; se montaría en la moto, se sujetaría bien a Oliver y trataría de disfrutar del momento. Se alegraba de llevar un vestido con vuelo y no el vestido ajustado que había estado a punto de ponerse.

Oliver se montó a horcajadas sobre su moto y luego la ayudó a acomodarse tras él.

—Espera un momento —le rogó ella mientras se sujetaba bien la falda para que no se la viera nada inapropiado. Se abrazó a él —. Ya podemos irnos.

Oliver sonrió y arrancó la moto. Se obligó a ir despacio para que ella se acomodara, una vez salió del puerto intensificó la velocidad y sintió como ella apretaba más su amarre. Poco a poco y varias curvas en las que se había inclinado tanto que hasta había pensado que acabarían en el suelo después, se fue relajando y fue disfrutando del trayecto.

—¿Y bien? —se preocupó él en cuanto llegaron a la mansión.

—No ha estado mal —le concedió, aunque tuvo que añadir algo más —, pero sigo prefiriendo ir en cuatro ruedas.

—Vamos dentro, Connor nos espera.

Él abrió la puerta principal y si no supiera que allí estaban sus amigos, podría haber dicho que la casa estaba completamente vacía. Entraron en el salón y allí les esperaban todos que al verlos entrar dijeron.

—FELIZ CUMPLAÑAOS FELICITY.

Ninguno esperaba la reacción de la informática, que lejos de agradecerles el detalle, salió llorando de la casa dejándolos con la boca abierta. Oliver acostumbrado a reaccionar rápido fue tras ella; no es como si pudiera ir muy lejos, su coche estaba aparcado en la guarida.

—Felicity —la llamó, no tardó en alcanzarla— Felicity, dime lo que pasa.

—¿Por eso has insistido en traerme en tu moto, para que no pudiera escaparme?

Pensó obviar la pregunta, pero si quería que ella le respondiera con sinceridad le debía lo mismo.

—En parte. Que no mencionares tus anteriores cumpleaños me pareció una señal que a lo mejor no te pareciera una buena idea lo que te habíamos preparado.

—¿Y aun así lo haces?

—Felicity nos importas —la agarró por los dos brazos para evitar que se marchara de nuevo y la hizo enfrentarse a él— ¿Qué hay de malo en querer demostrártelo?

—Creía que al menos tú me entenderías... —las lagrimas volvieron a surgir esos preciosos pero tristes ojos azules.

—Llevas razón soy un hipócrita, pero un hipócrita que no sabe decir que no a su hermana; Thea quería agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por ella con esta fiesta.

—Hace mucho tiempo que nadie celebra mi cumpleaños —confesó aunque no por completo.

—Eso quiere decir que te juntabas con la gente equivocada Feli —dijo Thea que se había acercado a comprobar como se encontraba su amiga—. Te queremos y no tenemos miedo a demostrarlo—retiró a su hermano para poder abrazar a su amiga.

Oliver miró a sus chicas con una sonrisa en la cara. No podía estar más orgulloso de como su hermana se había sobrepuesto a sus problemas y volvía ser una mujer cariñosa y llena de vida.

—Además Ollie me ha prometido un regalo que te va a encantar —añadió la joven entre bromas.

—Cómo voy a resistirme a eso —ella le siguió el juego y volvió al interior de la mansión junto a los dos hermanos.

Una vez dentro todos las miraron con preocupación.

—Siento lo de antes, de verdad muchas gracias por todo esto.

Allí estaban como no Diggle con Lyla y la pequeña Andy, Roy, Connor; pero también Walter, el Detective Lance y sorprendentemente Barry, Cisco y Caitlin.

—¿Seguro que estás bien? —le preguntó Diggle dándole un gran abrazo; a ella le encantaban los abrazos de su amigo, porque a pesar de lo intimidantes que eran sus brazos cuando abrazaba lo hacía con sinceridad y amor.

—Seguro —ella le besó en la mejilla—, gracias por preocuparte John.

—Siempre Felicity, eres nuestra chica-chica—él le dio un guiño ante la broma que solo él, Oliver y Felicity entendían.

El resto se fue acercando a ella, felicitándola por su cumpleaños y asegurándose de que se encontraba bien. Y la verdad que una vez se había sobrepuesto del primer impacto, se sentía de maravilla. Achuchó a Connor en cuanto éste la felicitó, su pequeño amigo era de lo más adorable y encima estaba sano... ya ajustaría cuentas con Oliver por pegarle ese susto.

Celebraron una gran barbacoa en el jardín de la mansión, donde no faltó desde diferentes ensaladas, tentempiés fríos hasta los perritos y hamburguesas, todo ello regado de refrescos y cervezas. Thea casi estaba segura que si su madre levantará la cabeza pondría el grito en el cielo por una celebración tan común; pero ella estaba segura que su amiga no hubiera permitido otra cosa, de hecho casi ni había permitido ninguna celebración de ningún tipo. Por suerte ahora no paraba de reír y bromear con el resto de invitados. Quentin Lance estaba ahora hablando con ella con una actitud que la joven Queen nunca le había visto, relajada, el detective nunca había estado relajado cuando había puesto un pie en esa casa.

Sintió como alguien le daba un beso en la sien al volverse comprobó que se trataba de su hermano.

—Gracias —le dijo mientras daba un sorbo de su botellín de cerveza.

—¿Por qué exactamente?

—Por regalarla un buen recuerdo de su cumpleaños.

—Eso quiere decir qué tengo carta blanca para celebrar el tuyo —lo había intentado recién vuelto de la isla, pero él se marchó de vacaciones para superar la muerte de Tommy, luego ella se fue...

—Por supuesto, es hora de que todos tengamos buenos recuerdos —volvió a besarla en la sien y se fue a buscar a su chica, que ahora estaba hablando con Barry Allen.

—Hola Oliver —le saludó el joven de Central City— justamente estaba preguntando a Felicity si tu también había recibido—miró hacía un lado y hacía otro por si alguno de los invitado estaba escuchando su conversación— una misteriosa invitación.

—No, ¿Debería? —él no había recibido nada que no fuera contratos que firmar y alguna que otra invitación a alguna fiesta, pero ninguna se podía clasificar como misteriosa...

—La mía estaba dirigida a Flash, no a mi nombre —aclaró Barry.

Felicity los miró preocupada, si alguien había enviado una carta a Barry dirigida al héroe quería decir que conocían su identidad secreta algo que no podía ser del todo bueno. Si también le enviaban una a Oliver podría ponerle en peligro; no es que no se preocupara por su amigo, pero obviamente Arrow ocupaba un puesto de honor en su corazón. Él pensó exactamente lo mismo que ella.

—¿La tienes aquí? —le preguntó, se notaba que el joven estaba también preocupado.

Sacó una tarjeta del bolsillo de su pantalón y se la entregó al hombre que tenía como un mentor. Oliver leyó la tarjeta y no le sorprendió del todo leer el lugar del encuentro. Le hizo prometer a Barry que lo mantendría informado y recibiera o no invitación prometió acompañarlo al encuentro.

No pudieron seguir hablando porque Connor de la mano con la pequeña Andy se acercaron para decirle a Felicity que era hora de abrir sus regalos. Contagiada de la alegria de los pequeños los siguió hasta la gran mesa donde Thea había dispuesto que dejaran todos sus presentes.

Comenzó con el regalo del niño, que junto a su tía y Roy había elegido un precioso pañuelo en rosas y verdes. Siguió con el de su amiga que conociéndola como la conocía le había comprado unos preciosos zapatos de tacón morados que al ver la marca supo que le habían costado más que lo que ella pagaba de hipoteca en un mes. Roy se disculpó por lo "barato" de su regalo pero a ella le hizo mucha ilusión que le regalara el último disco de Justin Timberlake, durante su adolescencia había sido fan de los N'Sync y ahora de adulta le encantaba como había madurado artísticamente el más joven de sus componentes. Lyla y Diggle le regalaron una colección de películas antiguas, entre las que se encontraba Luna nueva, también conocida por ser la película de la "chica viernes". Así fue abriendo el resto de los regalos, libros, perfume... hasta que llegó al paquete más grande y también el más pesado.

Solo faltaba el de Oliver; él la miró con expectación esperando haber acertado con el regalo. dentro de la caja había una CPU de un ordenador que según la guía de características no tenía nada que ver con lo que un mortal podía encontrar en el mercado.

—Oliver ¿qué has hecho? —solo había un lugar donde ella había visto esa tecnología, en A.R.G.U.S. y Amanda Waller no era precisamente una mujer que fuera haciendo favores... de hecho a Felicity le daba algo de miedo.

—No te preocupes —él la besó en el hombro tratando de borrar su preocupación—, digamos que me he cobrado antiguos favores —por último bajó la voz para que solo ella escuchara lo que tenía que decir—. Mañana te espera un equipo completamente nuevo en la guarida, esté es para ti.

Loca de alegría Felicity le tiró de la cabeza hacía abajo y lo besó en los labios, algo más suave que horas antes.

—Gracias —le susurró en su oído y luego se dirigió al resto—, gracias a todos , sois los mejores amigos que una informática patosa puede desear.

Su comentario provocó unas cuantas risas y sonrisas.

Felicity pasó un día fantástico gracias a su amigos; la tarta de chocolate de Raisa también ayudó en parte, estaba deliciosa. Nunca olvidaría su primer cumpleaños después de veintitrés años. Era tarde cuando sus amigos se marcharon de la mansión así que Oliver sugirió que se quedara a pasar la noche, ella aceptó encantada, ambos habían dejado algo sin acabar en la guarida.

Connor había ido a la cama incluso antes de que el último de los invitados, Thea y Roy, se marcharan. Eso les daba una oportunidad única, que Oliver quiso aprovechar antes que nada para hablar.

—Al final no ha resultado tan mal ¿No? —le preguntó.

Ambos estaban sentados en el sofá que había en su despacho, a ella le encantaba ese rincón que Oliver había logrado hacer suyo sin mucho cambio.

—Te debo una disculpa por lo de esta mañana...

Le puso un dedo sobre los labios para que no continuara hablando.

—Tenías tus razones y yo no soy quien para juzgarlas cuando yo tengo las mías.

—Mi padre se fue el día de mi cumpleaños —confesó bajando la mirada incapaz de mirarle a él a la cara—. Sé que es una idiotez que me importe lo que hizo un hombre como ese...

—Eras una niña y tu mundo se destruyó —Oliver la cogió de la barbilla y le hizo alzar la mirada para que sus ojos se encontraran—, no te sientas culpable por sentirte dolida.

—¿En qué momento te has vuelto tan sabio Oliver Queen? —Felicity se sentía orgullosa del cambió de actitud y de carácter que él había experimentado en los últimos años.

—Tanto tiempo contigo y con Diggle algo se me tendría que pegar, digo yo —bromeó al ver que ella estaba más animada.

—Yo creo siempre has sido más inteligente de lo que has querido mostrar.

Felicity se acercó a él y lo besó, Oliver no se hizo de rogar y enseguida los dos retomaron la pasión desenfrenada que les había inundado en la mañana. Harta de la postura tan poco cómoda, se sentó a horcajadas sobre él colocando las rodillas una a cada lado de su cadera; aprovechó para quitarle la camiseta y besarle en una zona muy concreta de su cuello en el cual había descubierto que era especialmente sensible. Estaba fascinado de ver el lado más atrevido de su chica miércoles; tanto es así que volvió su cabeza en busca de sus labios. Sus bocas se volvieron a juntar, las manos de ella acariciaban el torso y los hombros de él. Por su parte Oliver optó por acariciar sus piernas, empezó por el tobillo y fue ascendiendo despacio y cuando llegó a la parte alta de sus muslos se aventuró rozar con los nudillos la tela de sus bragas amarillas; no había abierto nunca el cajón de la ropa interior de Felicity, pero estaba seguro que estaba lleno de color pues en todas las veces que habían estado juntos ninguna de las veces había utilizado colores como el blanco, el negro o el nude; como odiaba ese color.

Felicity gimió al sentir el roce sobre su clítoris, involuntariamente balanceó las caderas buscando el contacto de su mano. A Oliver no necesitó que le rogaran, unos segundos más tarde deslizo un dedo por debajo del elástico de su ropa interior, la humedad de la tela tenía que haber sido un aviso de lo mojada que estaba ahí abajo; pero no había esperado que tanto. Con el dedo bañado la acarició con pericia llevándola en muy poco tiempo al borde, capturó sus labios para amortiguar sus gemidos, no quería que todo el servicio se enteraran de lo que estaban haciendo en esa habitación; ya no era un adolescente lleno de hormonas y despreocupado. Aunque tener a la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos le hacía perder la razón igual, con solo lograba ponerlo a media asta, después de un rato de besos y caricias apenas podía soportar la presión su los pantalones.

Ella pareció entender su problema porque empezó a desabrocharle los pantalones, sin importarle llegar al orgasmo o no, para luego torturarle a él del mismo modo que lo estaba haciendo con ella. Tuvo que dejar de besarla y morderse el labio inferior para no vociferar.

—FE-LI-CI-TY —su voz sonaba entrecortada.

Sacó la mano de entre sus piernas, había llegado el momento de pasar a la acción, ya tendría tiempo más tarde para explorarla y acariciarla a su antojo más tarde cuando estuvieran en su habitación. Le bajó la ropa interior para que ella supiera de sus intenciones, lo cual hizo rápidamente , no fue tan sencillo sin embargo liberarse de la ropa interior. Su escasa experiencia sexual se había limitado siempre a la cama en un piso compartido; el sentimiento de inferioridad comenzaba aflorar una vez más. Oliver impidió que estos se asentaran en su cabeza, la ayudó a deshacerse de la prenda y la colocó sobre él.

Ella se dejó caer lentamente permitiéndole entrar en su interior, la tela de la falda de su vestido ocultaba lo que estaban haciendo pero ellos podían sentir el roce piel con piel.

—Parecemos animales lo nos hemos quitado ni la ropa —comentó avergonzada mientras comenzaba el movimiento a ritmo lento pero seguro, aun necesitaba adaptarse a la nueva experiencia.

—Te prometo que más tarde te quitaré ese precioso vestido que llevas — Oliver depositó un suave beso en el hueco de su clavícula, sus manos se había introducido bajo la falda sugetando los glúteos desnudos de su chica—. Ahora necesitamos liberal el ardor que nos lleva consumiendo todo el día.

El deseo fue creciendo; Felicity ondeaba sus caderas, cada salida u entrada era más fuerte e intensa a medida que la exasperación por la liberación crecía en ella. Él estaba tan al límite que necesitó echar mano de pensamientos poco eróticos para resistir. Si poder evitarlo le vino a la mente aquella noche en Rusia con Isabel Rochev, cuando sin querer había gemido el nombre de Felicity. Sintió como su chica IT lo llamaba y eso le hizo volver al presente.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó, había parado de moverse y Oliver lo echó en falta de inmediato.

—Estoy perfectamente —adelantó una de sus manos y rozó su clítoris haciéndola temblar de placer.

Enseguida ella volvió a ponerse en movimiento, cabalgando como si no hubiera un mañana. Ambos respiraban con dificultad, sus cuerpos cada vez más tensos estaban sudorosos y sonrojados, sus corazones latía a máxima velocidad; solo importaban ellos y su placer no conquistado. De repente Felicity sintió como si algo explosionara en su interior robándole por completo las fuerza. Con un gemido ronco y lento Oliver la siguió y se derramó en su interior.

Completamente extenuada, dejó caer la cabeza entre su hueco del cuello; no podía moverse aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Sintió como Oliver quitaba las manos de sus glúteos y la abrazaba por la cintura.

—Vámonos a la cama — comentó una vez había recuperado las fuerzas.

—Creo que aun no puedo moverme —la voz de Felicity sonaba medio adormilada.

Sin pensárselo dos veces se puso en pie con ella entre sus brazos y echó a andar hasta su habitación. La miró y se había quedado dormida, al parecer lo de tomárselo con calma tendría que esperar; ahora la dejaría dormir todo lo que quisiera había tenido un día intenso de emociones.

La dejó sobre su cama, le quitó su bonito vestido y la vistió con una de sus camisas. Cuando fue a dejar las gafas de ella sobre la mesita de noche vio un sobre con su nombre escrito. Cuando lo abrió se encontró con una invitación exactamente igual que la que le había mostrado Barry, salvo que esta estaba dirigida en exclusiva para Arrow, el héroe de Starling City, al parecer no iba a tener que colarse en ningún sitio.


	8. La Decisión

_Hola a todas, hoy los comentarios van justo debajo del capitulo, porque quiero hacer unas cuantas aclaraciones que si las pongo antes... adiós misterio. _

_Lo que si voy hacer es recordaros que esté fic está relacionado con Tarde de chicas y ¿Segundas oportunidades? por ultimo iría éste. Sino habéis leído alguno de estos dos y os apetece tener todo un poco más claro, ya sabéis.  
_

_Una vez más los personajes de Arrow, Dc o cualquier otro personaje creado en el universo de los cómics no me pertenece..._

* * *

La alarma del despertador estaba sonando, señalando que ya eran las siete y media de la mañana. Felicity nunca había sido una persona especialmente madrugadora, le costaba levantarse a la primera, por eso siempre ponía la alarma veinte minutos antes para ir desperezándose y disfrutar de esos minutos de tranquilidad y reposo antes de enfrentarse al mundo y a la rutina. Sin embargo, hoy estaba desvelada, se había despertado a eso de las seis de la mañana y no había podido dormirse de nuevo. Culpaba de ello a los nervios: hoy comenzaba una nueva vida.

Se levantó de la cama y abrió su armario en busca del atuendo más adecuado para la ocasión. Se decantó por el vestido morado berenjena con falda de vuelo al que tan poco partido le había sacado. Se vistió rápidamente y se calzó sus zapatos de la suerte que, además de ser preciosos, resultaban súper cómodos. Frente al espejo, decidió dejarse el pelo suelto y se maquilló como normalmente solía hacerlo.

Apenas tenía apetito pero se obligó a desayunar, un día tan importante tenía que empezarlo con energía. Su móvil sonó, revelando un mensaje de Digg deseándole un buen día que le hizo sonreír y apartar un poco de su nerviosismo.

-x-

Emprendió su camino tan pronto ordenó su casa y cogió sus cosas, lista para empezar su nueva andadura. Con la treta que la bruja de Rusia… Perdón, Isabel Rochev, le había hecho a Oliver para quedarse con la empresa de su antiguo amante, Felicity había sido la primera; bueno, la segunda, en ir a la calle dado a su clara implicación con las actividades nocturnas del ex-CEO, además del odio acérrimo que la mujer le profesaba. Aun se preguntaba qué le habría hecho para que la odiase tanto. No le había quedado más opción que buscar un nuevo trabajo, tenía facturas que pagar y un ex-jefe al que ayudar; necesitaban nueva equipación y Oliver… Estaba claro que no iba a poder hacerse cargo. Currículo en mano, se había presentado en varias de las compañías de la ciudad, incluso en aquellas que poco tenían que ver con su campo laboral; por suerte, Industrias Kord se interesó en ella y la contrataron como encargada del departamento de programación. ¡Al fin volvía a estar entre ordenadores! No obstante había llegado a disfrutar de su posición como asistente ejecutiva de Oliver Queen, aunque nunca lo reconocería en frente suya.

Al llegar, saludó a la recepcionista, la cual le indicó que el Señor Kord la esperaba en su despacho. Aquello la inquietó, no había esperado tener que enfrentarse al gran jefazo tan pronto. Se consideraba afortunada de haber tenido a dos jefes que apreciaran su trabajo por encima de su boca desprovista de filtro. Felicity cruzó los dedos para no decir nada incómodamente inapropiado frente al señor Kord, al igual que había hecho con Oliver nada más conocerlo; porque, si no se equivocaba, Ted Kord era otro de los solteros de oro de Starling, eso sí, algo más asentado que su exjefe, porque también era algo más mayor. No es que ella siguiera las revistas del corazón ni nada de eso, pero le gustaba estar informada y era inevitable ver fotos suyas en las páginas de internet.

—Hola, buenos días, soy Felicity Smoak —saludó a la mujer que estaba tras el escritorio franqueando la puerta del gran jefe— El señor Kord me está esperando.

—Buenos días, señorita Smoak, espere un momento —la secretaria cogió el teléfono y marcó lo que la joven supuso que era la extensión de su superior—. Está bien, puede pasar.

Felicity tomó una respiración profunda tratando de calmarse y recodó el mensaje que John le había mandado un rato antes. Todo iría bien, era una chica grande, ¿cómo la había llamado Oliver aquella vez? Increíble. Eso, ella era increíble en su trabajo, la mejor, de ahí que su amigo hubiera puesto tantas trabas a que buscara otro empleo, porque tenía miedo que luego no volviera a trabajar para él...

Entró al despacho y vio a su nuevo jefe sentado tras una gran mesa de cristal muy similar a la que Oliver tenía en QC. Se regañó por pensar nuevamente en su exjefe y se centró en el nuevo. Felicity se burló de sí misma por el pensamiento tan poco original que tuvo cuando le vio, pero ese hombre era mucho más atractivo y guapo en persona que en fotografía. Y, por dios, tenía, al igual que Oliver, una sonrisa matadora. ¿No podía tener jefes calvos, feos y barrigudos como todo el mundo?

— ¿Felicity Smoak? Soy Ted Kord —se acercó a ella y estrechó su mano.

—Por supuesto, señor Kord, sé quién es usted. ¡Cómo para no saberlo! Es uno de los hombres más ricos de la ciudad ahora mismo —ella se llevó la mano a la boca al darse cuenta de lo poco acertado de su comentario—. Lo siento, es de muy mal gusto hablar del estado de su cuenta corriente.

—No te disculpes, es la verdad —agregó su nuevo jefe con una sonrisa, señalando un sofá que había justo en la esquina. No pudo evitar reparar en que el despacho era muy similar al del Queen Consolidated. Felicity se sentó, y él también— La desgracia de Merlyn y los Queen me ha beneficiado enormemente.

La sonrisa de ella se congeló ante la clara regencia a Oliver y su familia. Llevaba días tratando de localizar a Thea, después de que Roy confesara que la joven no se había marchado antes que Slade y su ejército de matones atacara la ciudad. Aun recordaba la expresión de su amigo al leer la carta de su hermana; hasta el momento no había tenido éxito. Para ella, los Queen merecían respeto, incluida Moira, aunque no fuese un secreto que no le caía bien.

—Sí, bueno, puede que nombrar sus millones no sea de mal gusto, pero burlarse de las desgracias ajenas sí lo es — comentó sin poder contenerse.

—Lleva razón, señorita Smoak. Además, supongo que Oliver Queen y usted habrán tenido buena relación, después de todo era su asistente. Disculpa la curiosidad pero… ¿qué hacía una graduada en informática como asistente ejecutiva?

—El señor Queen y yo somos amigos, él quería gente en la que poder confiar.

—Está claro que no lo hizo del todo bien, ¿verdad?

—Digamos que la señorita Rochev tenía sus formas encandilar a las personas —explicó, tratando de ser políticamente correcta, pues si por ella fuera, la llamaría bruja.

—Esa es una forma velada para decir que se acostó con él, ¿no? —vio como reaccionó a su declaración aunque rápidamente trató de darle una respuesta, pero ya la tenía—. Lo creas o no, conocía a la señorita Rochev y también conozco la reputación de tu ex-jefe. Uno no llega a millonario sin saber sumar dos más dos.

Felicity se sentía bastante incómoda hablando de la vida sexual de Oliver, sobre ellos aun planeaban las palabras que él le había dicho en la mansión. Ella le había dado la oportunidad de negar que la amara; sin embargo, no lo había hecho, pero también sabía que no podía ser real. Él aun amaba a… ¿Sarah? ¿Laurel? ¿Ambas? No lo sabía pero, aunque tenía claro que lo que había dicho en la mansión no era real, no podía evitar preguntarse qué pasaría si así fuera...

—Veo que te incomoda hablar del tema — señaló él, perdiendo su bonita sonrisa en el camino.

—Como ya he dicho, Oliver Queen es mi amigo, y no me gusta que hablen mal de mis amigos —se sentía tentada de levantarse del sillón donde estaba sentada y mandar a tomar viento su nuevo trabajo y a su nuevo jefe, que había resultado ser un cretino, nada que ver con Walter u Oliver.

—Eres leal...—recalcó, frotándose su barbilla perfectamente afeitada con una de sus manos— ¡Perfecto! ¡Has pasado la prueba! —Él se levantó del sofá donde estaba sentada ella y se fue nuevamente a su escritorio, de donde cogió su contrato—. Como claramente has podido comprobar, en Queen Consolidated la lealtad es un bien necesario en una empresa. Hace años uno de nuestros trabajadores filtró información a una de nuestras mayores competidoras.

— ¿Industrias Wyne? —preguntó, aun sorprendida de que hubiera estado jugando con ella.

—No, Bruce Wyne tiene demasiado orgullo como para realizar prácticas tan poco éticas —dejó el contrato sobre una mesa de café y también un bolígrafo—. Me refería a la LexCorp.

No necesitó que se lo explicara más, de sobra era conocido que Lex Luthor no siempre recurría a prácticas del todo legales, aunque aun nadie había sido capaz de demostrarlo; ni siquiera Clark Kent, un periodista del Daily Planet que parecía tener especial fijación con él, al igual que su compañera, Lois Lane, por el tal Superman.

—Entendería que no quisieras quedarte en Industrias Kord —él se sentó nuevamente en el sofá—. Pero déjeme decirle, Señorita Smoak, que estamos entusiasmados con su incorporación en nuestras filas.

—No pienso revelar nada de Queen Consolidated —advirtió ella.

—Ni yo lo pediría, como he dicho, espero lealtad, me gusta hacer las cosas a mi modo...

Felicity le miró a los ojos, unos preciosos ojos azules, buscando algún signo por el que no tuviera que fiarse de él; pero en ellos vio sinceridad. Entonces tomó la hoja, leyó el contrato y luego firmó.

—Bienvenida a su nueva casa, señorita Smoak —ambos estrecharon sus manos.

Ya estaba hecho, ahora quedaba decírselo a Oliver. Estaba segura que no le iba a hacer ninguna gracia.

-x-

Felicity no se equivocó. Todos estaban entrenando cuando ella llegó a la nueva guarida, la cual dejaba mucho que desear. Sin dinero, había tenido que montarla con lo poco que habían podido salvar de la fundición así que la nueva guarida contaba con lo básico: un par de ordenadores, un centro médico bastante escasito y una zona de entrenamiento; se parecía mucho a los comienzos.

Una vez más, Laurel estaba allí. La abogada se había apoyado en Oliver para afrontar la difícil situación en la que se encontraba su padre y, poco a poco, se había ido colando en la guarida hasta que lo convenció para que la entrenara. A Felicity no le parecía del todo justo, en los dos años que llevaba junto a él, Oliver no se había dignado una sola vez a entrenarla, Diggle e incluso Sara lo habían hecho en un par de ocasiones, pero no él. Estaba claro quién era a la que de verdad amaba...

—Y bien, ¿qué ha ocurrido? —Diggle dejó de entrenar en cuanto la vio aparecer y le regaló una gran sonrisa de afecto, esa que regalaba solo a unas pocas personas, y ella se sentía afortunada de ser una de ellas.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido con qué? —les preguntó Oliver, que no estaba informado de nada, corrigiendo a la vez las malas posturas de Laurel mientras esta entrenaba con Roy.

—Felicity tenía una entrevista de trabajo en Industrias Kord —le informó el ex-marine. Se sentó sobre la mesa frente a ella, esperando una respuesta a su pregunta.

—Es una broma, ¿no? —Oliver se olvidó del entrenamiento y fue hasta su Chica IT, que estaba tecleando en los ordenadores para ponerlos en marcha.

—Te recuerdo que no tengo trabajo y tengo una casa que pagar, más contigo viviendo allí. —ella ignoraba la mirada que la otra mujer de la guarida le estaba lanzando y siguió hablando con su compañero— Lo siento, pero he aceptado el trabajo.

—Pero trabajas para mí —protestó él, alzando la voz.

—Primero de todo, creo recordar que una vez me dijiste que trabajaba contigo, no para ti —ella no dudó en enfrentarse a él, se levantó y sacó pecho, orgullosa de defender sus acciones. No era una rubia tonta y desvalida, ella había inyectado a Slade con la cura. Eso quería decir algo, ¿no?— Y, en segundo lugar, lo siento mucho, Oliver, pero no tienes tu empresa y yo necesito el dinero. Tendrás que aceptarlo.

Diggle les miró con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho, tratando de ocultar su sonrisa de diversión. Disfrutaba de ver a esos dos discutir, estaban hechos el uno para el otro, pero eran tan ciegos que no se daban cuenta. Roy también estaba disfrutando, ver al todopoderoso Oliver Queen vencido por una rubia de poco más de metro y medio era para sentarse en un buen sillón comiendo palomitas. La única a la que no le hacía gracia la situación era a Laurel, Oliver y ella no habían aclarado si Slade llevaba razón y la mujer a la que amaba el hombre bajo la capucha era esa informática pero, al juzgar por la conversación, así lo parecía; y la abogada quería ser ella, quería recuperar lo que habían tenido...

— ¿Te crees que no lo sé? —se sentía confuso en un mar de sentimientos. Estaba dolido ante la puya sobre su falta de propiedades, irritado de la independencia que solía mostrar siempre su chica IT, también estaba celoso, aunque no debería estarlo porque no podía reclamarle nada— ¿Sabes? Mejor será que me quede a dormir aquí.

No quería seguir siendo una carga, como al parecer estaba siendo para ella. Cuando se presentó hace unas semanas, después de volver de Lian Yu, en su casa; no había pensado en las implicaciones que eso podía acarrear.

—No digas tonterías y deja de ser un orgulloso —le recriminó Felicity—, es solo un trabajo. Te prometí que cuando consiguiéramos recuperar Queen Consolidated estaría a tu lado, y sigo manteniendo mi promesa.

—Sabes que ella lleva razón —la apoyó Diggle, metiéndose en la conversación—Necesitamos dinero si queremos seguir haciendo lo que hacemos aquí cada noche.

Oliver se mordió el labio, conteniendo su frustración. Era consciente de lo irracional que sonaba todo lo que estaba diciendo, pero temía que ese trabajo no fuera solo trabajo y ella solo compartiera su tiempo durante las misiones de Arrow. La necesitaba, ella era el cerebro, él solo una cara bonita, aunque la de ella tampoco estaba mal...

—Está bien, pero ten cuidado con Ted Kord —le advirtió.

—Déjame adivinar… Estaba en la lista —se aventuró a bromear Diggle de vuelta a su entrenamiento.

— ¿Qué lista? —preguntaron Roy y Laurel, ajenos a la broma que solo el equipo Arrow original entendía, pero que no contestaron.

—No, Kord tiene fama de don Juan —todos obviamente lo miraron como si se hubiera vuelto loco. ¿Precisamente él iba hablar sobre ser un mujeriego, cuando había habido una época que cambiaba de chica tanto como de camisa?

-x-

Los miedos de Oliver, que en un principio parecían infundados por los celos, se fueron haciendo realidad paulatinamente. Al principio, Felicity llegaba tarde porque su jefe había tenido una emergencia informática, otro día había tenido que quedarse a terminar el programa para un prototipo que debían de presentar ante industria. Eran más veces las que había aparecido tarde en la guarida que a su hora, si es que aparecía. Él quería hablarlo con ella, pero, aunque vivían juntos, tampoco se veían tanto como antes, ya que ella se marchaba cuando él aun estaba en la cama durmiendo y cuando llegaban de una misión inmediatamente se metía en la cama porque tenía que volver a madrugar. Nada fuera de lo normal, si no fuera porque, de pronto, el trabajo también ocupaba sus fines de semana.

Lo que ni él ni el resto del equipo Arrow sabía era que aunque era verdad que tenía trabajo, su jefe siempre se las apañaba para retenerla. Había comenzado la tarde en que habían tratado de hackearle el ordenador y ella había acudido para ver si habían conseguido robar información y reforzar los sistemas. Ted Kord había resultado ser mucho más que unos ojos bonitos y una sonrisa de impresión; era un tipo agradable, con sentido del humor pero sin resultar un payaso; un soplo de aire si lo comparaba con Oliver, que siempre estaba alerta y preocupado. Cuando había terminado, le había invitado a tomar algo, ella no quería porque tenía que ir a la guarida, la estarían esperando; pero él había insistido tanto que no le había quedado más remedio que acabar claudicando.

Otra noche se presentó con la cena para todo el equipo de programación que trataba de arreglar el sistema informático de un prototipo que habían prometido presentar al día siguiente.

Felicity, en ese momento, no había sido consciente de que tras esos gestos tan amables y de buen jefe se escondía un motivo encubierto. Por eso, cuando el señor Kord la invitó a cenar se quedó pasmada; ella estaba segura de que había puesto alguna cara tonta pero es que no se lo podía creer, ¿por qué su brillante jefe iba a querer cenar con ella, una recién llegada con más talento con los ordenadores que con las personas?

Lo más difícil de aceptar su invitación no había sido elegir qué ponerse o cómo maquillarse, si no mantenerla en secreto, no quería que nadie, especialmente Oliver, se enterara, lo cual era bastante difícil, teniendo en cuenta que vivían en la misma casa. No obstante, logró salir de casa sin que sospechara, no quería una de sus charlas de "haz lo que yo te digo pero no lo que yo haga". Había veces que pensaba que Oliver deseaba para ella una vida monacal mientras que él saltaba de cama en cama, a cada cual peor, si se le permitía opinar. Con Laurel mantenía una relación enfermiza, Helena era la ex-novia psicópata y de Isabel mejor no hablar, Sarah le parecía una mujer fantástica pero estaba claro que ambos tenían heridas que sanar, a la tal McKenna no la conocía, así que era de la única que no iba a opinar, pero estaba claro que no era el más adecuado para dar consejos.

—Espero que te guste este sitio. Es la primera vez que vengo pero me han hablado muy bien de él —comentó Ted mientras se acomodaban en la mesa.

El nuevo restaurante era la comidilla de la ciudad, y todo lo que se decía de él eran maravillas. Felicity sospechaba que tales buenas críticas tenían que ir acompañadas por más ceros de los que ella estaba acostumbrada a pagar; de hecho, seguramente la cena para dos saldría más cara que el vestido que llevaba, un vestido de una marca importante que había conseguido rebajado solo porque la cremallera no estaba bien, aunque con un poco de maña y tiempo había cambiando la cremallera por otra nueva sin que se notara.

No era el momento de pensar en eso, ella había ido a disfrutar de la compañía; además, pagaba él, y tenía una cuenta saneada, no como ella. Felicity se maldijo por tener esos pensamientos tan de una caza tesoros.

—Seguro que me gusta —habló ella apartando sus pensamientos—, este sitio no tiene pinta de permitir cosas que no sean consideradas las mejores.

Él hizo una mueca de disgusto al escucharla.

—Me he pasado ¿verdad? —Dejó la servilleta que se había colocado sobre las piernas encima de la mesa y sugirió— Podemos marcharnos si lo prefieres.

— ¡No! Bueno, en realidad sí, pero no pasa nada —trató de restarle importancia, él solo había pretendido contentarla, no era culpa suya que no fuera mujer de mucho lujos, salvo quizás el del vino—. Ya estamos aquí y yo me muero de hambre, Oliver ha saqueado mi nevera y apenas he comido este mediodía.

— ¿Oliver? —preguntó él con curiosidad, quería estar seguro que no había competencia a la vista. Felicity le gustaba, le gustaba mucho.

—Es mi compañero de piso —le infirmó sin entrar mucho en detalles, no quería acabar con la oportunidad de salir con alguien antes siquiera de empezar—. Dice que se marchará en cuanto pueda, pero teniendo en cuenta que no tiene trabajo...

—Lo tienes acogido en tú casa —terminó por ella.

—Más o menos, para eso están los amigos.

—Es afortunado de tenerte como amiga entonces.

Felicity se sonrojó ante el comentario, estaba claro que Ted Kord estaba coqueteando con ella, y lo mejor es que le gustaba.

El camarero se les acercó para tomarles nota, para alegría de la informática, su acompañante pidió un vino tinto español que según había leído era una autentica delicia para las papilas gustativas. No había tenido reparo ninguno en agradecerle la elección, confesando su predilección por el buen vino. Ese fue el detonante de una larga y fluida charla sobre sus gustos, aficiones; libros, series, películas favoritas y un sin fin de cosas más que duró hasta que se habían terminado el café de después del postre.

Él pagó la cuenta y se ofreció a acompañarla a su casa, pero ella no tuvo más remedio que rechazarlo, no quería estropear una fabulosa noche. Le dio las gracias y se despidió de él, asegurando que había disfrutado de la noche y confesó que no le importaba volver a repetirla cuando él le preguntó si podrían salir otro día.

Y así lo hicieron, provocando el desconcierto de sus compañeros del Team Arrow, que no entendía por qué la informática apenas tenía tiempo para pasarlo con ellos.

—A lo mejor ha conocido a algún hombre —sugirió Laurel, esperanzada de que así fuera para poder tener vía libre con Oliver.

—No, si estuviera viendo a alguien, Felicity nos lo diría —rechazó él, ella era su amiga y confiaría en él.

—No tiene por qué —comentó Roy —En muchos aspectos es casi igual de reservada que tú, y no eres precisamente un libro abierto...

El joven pupilo se ganó una nada amigable mirada de su mentor, ahora no salía con Thea así que no tenía miedo de decir las cosas claras y ganarse su odio; más perdía Arrow que él...

Oliver consciente que Roy llevaba razón, cogió el casco de su moto y fue a visitar a su amiga al trabajo. La solícita recepcionista no tuvo problema en decirle dónde podía encontrarla, le había reconocido y ser Oliver Queen casi siempre abría muchas puertas, o al menos aquellas donde no se requería dinero.

Decidió subir las quince plantas a pie en cuanto vio que el ascensor estaba en la planta superior; ya había perdido demasiado tiempo. Ahora que se paraba a pensarlo, durante el desayuno; porque, sí, se había obligado a levantarse más pronto, había intentado hablar con ella de su repentino poco interés en salvar la ciudad, de un modo u otro, la conversación había acabado derivando en el tiempo o en el bebé que Diggle y Lyla tendrían en escasos dos meses. Su chica IT era toda luz y color, salvo cuando se refería a su vida más personal, que, como decía Roy, era casi igual de cerrada que él.

-x-

La encontró sentada en una mesa, delante de un ordenador, un hombre al que había reconocido con Ted Kord, su jefe, estaba justo a su espalda, mirando la pantalla. Oliver cerró los puños tratando de contener los celos, ese cabrón estaba demasiado cerca de _su chica_, era suya. Los nudillos los tenía blancos y las uñas se le clavaban peligrosamente en las palmas de las manos hasta el punto de casi hacerse sangre.

Entró sigilosamente en el despacho, queriendo sorprender a su amiga, pero el sorprendido acabó siendo él. El jefe de Felicity se inclinó sobre ella y la besó, no solo eso, sino que ella giró la silla y pasó los brazos por sus hombros, atrayéndole más hacia ella. Oliver se quedó bajo el quicio de la puerta con los ojos abiertos como platos, petrificado. No llegaba comprender en qué momento había ocurrido todo aquello, a no ser que Felicity les hubiera mentido, que le hubiera mentido a él. Ella era la única persona con la que podía ser totalmente sincero sin ser juzgado y había pensado que se trataba de algo recíproco y no en una sola dirección.

Debió de hacer algún ruido, quizás el sonido estrangulado de un gruñido, porque ella rompió rápidamente la unión entre sus labios y se volvió a la puerta. Al verle, todo el color de su rostro desapareció por completo, quedándose pálida y acongojada.

—Oliver —su voz sonaba casi como a una disculpa.

—Me has mentido —señaló resentido, sus manos aun estaban cerradas en un puño y su mandíbula tensa—. Creía que podía confiar en ti.

—Oye, Queen, no creo que estés en tu derecho en reclamarle nada —protestó Ted para defender a Felicity, la cual seguía congelada en su silla.

—Oh, claro ¿y tú sí? —inquirió enfrentándose a él.

Ted no se amedrentó y sacó pecho ante el desafío.

—Está conmigo, no contigo —expuso con simpleza.

Felicity vio como Oliver completaba su transformación a Arrow, la expresión de su rostro era más dura, sus ojos poseían ese brillo especial y su voz... su voz sonaba intimidante y amenazadora. Un leve movimiento en su brazo la hizo anticipar la guerra que estaba a punto de estallar.

—Oliver, no —suplicó, alzando la voz lo suficiente para que la gente que pasaba por la puerta se volviera a mirar—. Yo… Lo siento, Oliver, no pretendía que te enteraras así...

—Él es el motivo de que no puedas...—no podía revelar su secreto, así que buscó un motivo que resultara creíble, por una vez en su vida iba a mentir bien. Ahora mismo estaba seguro que ella no sabía que acaba de romperle el corazón— ayudarme a recuperar la empresa.

—Lo siento... —comenzó a disculparse ella, pero él no la dejó terminar.

—No lo hagas, te lo voy a poner fácil. Estás fuera, después de todo, apenas te dignas a aparecer —se disponía a irse, sin embargo, se acordó de que ahora vivía en su casa— Gracias por permitirme vivir en tu casa, pero me marcho.

—Oliver, por favor, no lo hagas —suplicó ella, desesperada, acercándose a él.

— ¿Prefieres que te haga elegir? —miró de reojo a su a su adversario — ¿Él o yo?

—No es justo, yo no te hice elegir cuando apareció Sarah y tampoco lo he hecho con Laurel. ¿Por qué yo sí que tengo que escoger?

—Porque él te impide estar conmigo —de inmediato a Felicity le vino a la mente las dos palabras que nunca había esperado oír salir de su boca. TE AMO

Apenas podía respirar, sentía una fuerte presión en el pecho, la angustia de que, tomara la decisión que tomara, haría daño a alguien. Ella conocía el sentimiento de abandono, no podía hacerlo, no podía elegir. Oliver lo sabía y por eso había tomado la decisión por ella.

Lo miró a los ojos y vio en ellos una tristeza que solo había visto cuando murieron Tommy y su madre.

—Adiós, Felicity, por favor, sé feliz por los dos— y, por primera vez desde que se conocían, la abrazó.

Se marchó, dejándola en compañía de su pareja; no obstante, reconocía un sentimiento bastante familiar: la soledad y el desamparo. Su corazón, al igual que el de Oliver, se había roto en pedazos…

-x-

Felicity se despertó de golpe, su respiración estaba acelerada. El sueño, o mejor dicho, la pesadilla, le había afectado muy profundamente. Pensar en una vida sin el Team Arrow u Oliver le resultaba completamente impensable. Todos ellos formaban parte de ella, de su corazón, y una persona no podía vivir sin ese pequeño gran órgano.

Algo más centrada, comprobó que estaba en el dormitorio de Oliver en la mansión Queen, habían celebrado su cumpleaños y después de una sesión intensa de sexo se había quedado dormida. Podía respirar tranquila, todo había sido un sueño, y el tal Ted Kord ni tan siquiera existía. Miró al otro lado de la cama donde Oliver descansaba plácidamente, sin poder contenerse, le dio un beso en los labios y se abrazó a él fuertemente.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó entre sueños.

—Nada—le respondió, besando su barbilla—. Te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero, pero volvamos a dormir.

No había terminado de decir esa frase y Oliver volvía a estar dormido; pero a ella no le importaba, sabía lo mal que dormía desde que había vuelto de la isla. El hecho de que junto a ella encontrara la paz y la seguridad para dormir del tirón, la llenaba de alegría.

No había ninguna decisión que tomar, la única opción es, y sería siempre, Oliver Queen. Y con esa reflexión se durmió entres sus brazos.

* * *

_Bueno antes de todo voy a agradecer a mis chicas del Olicity foroactivo y del Team Olicity por ser tan mandonas y hacerme ponerme las pilas todas las semanas. Ellas son la razón principal por la que volví a escribir ^_-_

_Antes de que se me olvide también quiero agradecer a cuatro personas; Angi, OlicityDelena, MrCarhol y a _rbensach, por _sus comentarios (Lies y makuanna vosotras vais en el team Olicity lo siento, jajajaja) gracias por vuestro tiempo y vuestras palabras de animo y como ya te he dicho MrCarhol espero leerte pronto con un fic de Arrow._

_También quiero agradecer a mi recién estrenada correctora Beta por su ayuda corrigiendo los errores que he cometido escribiendo este capitulo. Gracias raquellu47._

_Alguna habrá pensado al principio ésta se ha equivocado de capitulo, pero no he podido evitar introducir al tal "Daniel" en mi fic, así que he cogido la supuesta identidad que más asiduos tiene en la red (seguramente Rumy me dirá que prefería a otro pero ya estaba escrito) y he creado la historia que mejor me convenía para mi trama general. En cuanto a la cara que le había puesto, es la de Colin Egglesfield, tantos vídeos por youtube inspiran a cualquiera..._

_Por suerte era un sueño y en el próximo aclararé ciertas cosas que he ido arrastrando a lo largo de los últimos capítulos. _

_Espero que os haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo._

_Besos._


	9. La Liga de la Justicia

_Hola de nuevo a todos, aquí estoy con una nueva entrega del fic._

_Quiero agradecer a OlicityDelena y rbensach, además a mis chicas del Team Olicity (incluidas a makuanna y marianadictarrow) por vuestros comentarios, siento haberos confundido pero ese era la idea que tenía cuando escribí el capitulo. Aun así os ha gustado que es lo importante; además que así no os aburrís, jajajja._

_También quiero dar las gracias a raquellu47 por ayudarme revisando mi fic, aprecio mucho tu trabajo._

_Sin más os dejo con el fic donde descubriréis quien manda a Zatanna a que vaya a ver a Oliver._

_Los personajes de Arrow o DC comic no me pertenecen._

* * *

Tenía la invitación guardada en el bolsillo interior de su americana, no había querido que Felicity se enterara de que su identidad secreta se había visto comprometida; optó por guardar silencio y acudir junto con Barry al punto de encuentro. Le había dado tiempo a preparar todo por si a él llegaba a pasarle algo, poco le había importado a sus comienzos como Arrow si le pasaba algo, no tenía en su vida cosas importantes salvo su madre y su hermana, y ellas ya habían aprendido a sobreponerse de su primera "muerte"; ahora él era el cabeza de familia, tenía la empresa pero, sobre todo, estaba Connor, que ya había perdido a su madre. Oliver se había visto en la obligación de asegurarse de dejarle en buenas manos si algún día algo trágico le sucediera, aunque esa persona pensara que no estaba cualificada para dicha tarea.

Felicity tenía inseguridades bastante arraigadas que a él le habían pasado bastante desapercibidas, quizás por su obcecada manía de mantenerla a distancia para salvaguardarla o a lo mejor es que ella ahora se sentía más libre para expresar sus pensamientos. Estaba dispuesto a demostrar lo equivocada que estaba, que ya era una madre perfecta para su hijo, mucho mejor que él como padre; ella se había ganado el corazón de niño desde el minuto uno y no lo había perdido. Connor siempre que podía buscaba su atención y ella no dudaba en dársela. Como el otro día, cuando los invitó a comer a su casa y, tanto su hijo como ella, acabaron sentados en el suelo frente al sofá viendo la película de "Gru: mi villano favorito", a él no le había quedado más remedio que sentarse en el sofá y ver la película con ellos, algo que solo había hecho por su hermana Thea. Ahora entendía cuando su madre decía que como madre solo había buscado hacer que sus vidas fueran buenas y sencillas, él mismo haría lo que fuera para mantener a salvo y feliz a su hijo, aunque eso significara ver largometrajes de Disney y compartir las atenciones de Felicity.

Estaba en su oficina de Queen Consolidated, en un par de horas, Barry llegaría y embarcarían en el avión privado de la empresa. No es que a su joven amigo le hiciera mucha falta, desde aquel accidente que lo mantuvo durante nueve meses en coma, Allen podía ir a los sitio a la velocidad de la luz; no obstante, parecía haberlo escogido a él como mentor pese a tener a Harrison Wells entre sus compañeros. Quizás Barry viera en Oliver lo mismo que él había visto en Slade: a un hermano, un amigo, un socio...

— ¿Seguro que a Lyla y a ti no os importa quedaros con Connor? —preguntó Oliver a su amigo, que estaba sentado en uno de los sillones que había en una de las esquinas de su oficina.

—No me habría ofrecido a quedarme con él si nos supusiera algún tipo de problema —y era verdad. Tanto Lyla como él sentían un cariño especial por el pequeño, por eso, cuando su amigo le había preguntado a Thea si podía hacerse cargo de él un par de días y la joven le había dicho que no, Digg no había dudado en ofrecerse voluntario para cuidarlo mientras estuviera de viaje—. Quien debe preocuparte es tu hijo, puede que no resista dos días en compañía de mi hija.

—Venga ya, Andy es una niña muy buena —le recriminó, ¿qué mal podría hacer una niña que aun no tenía los dos años? Su ahijada era un sol.

—No te sorprendas si, la próxima vez que Connor vea a Andy, sale corriendo —bromeó el ex-marine con cierta parte de verdad en sus palabras. Como Andy te enganchara, era difícil escapar de sus redes, y la niña tenía cierta fijación por el Queen más joven.

— ¿Se puede saber a dónde vas? —preguntó Felicity, quien acaba de entrar en su despacho acompañada del repiqueo de sus tacones sobre las baldosas. Estaba algo enfada.

Diggle se cruzó de brazos y se acomodó en el asiento para disfrutar del espectáculo. Oliver Queen se había metido en problemas él solito y él no pensaba perderse el rapapolvo que su amiga iba a darle.

—Pensaba decírtelo —se disculpó, aunque en realidad no le había dicho nada porque sabía que no se quedaría satisfecha con que le dijera que se iba de viaje de negocios, luego vendría una pregunta y luego otra, hasta que le tuviera que mentir o bien contarle la verdad; lo cual no era una opción pues ella insistiría que era una locura presentarse ante dios sabe quién. Lo mejor había sido callarse y aguantar el rapapolvo antes de marcharse.

—Pensabas decírmelo… ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo volvieras de tu misterioso viaje? —Ella se había acercado y le había obligado a girar la silla en la que estaba sentado, apuntándole acusadoramente con su dedo índice—. Además, ¿qué pasa con tu reunión de hoy con...? ¿Cómo se llamaba?

—Emerson. No te preocupes por eso, Adrien se ha encargado de reprogramar la reunión —cansado de la diferencia de alturas, Oliver se puso en pie, abrochándose como de costumbre el botón superior de su chaqueta— A no ser que quieras acudir tú.

Felicity compadecía a la pobre Adrien, la asistente de Oliver, como él volviera a los viejos hábitos iba a tener que reprogramar muchas más reuniones. Por suerte, cuando ella había sido su asistente, de muchas de esas reuniones que había que reprogramar se había encargado la propia Isabel Rochev en un intento de hacerse la buena y ganarse la confianza de todos.

—Oh, no, de eso nada. No pienso hacer tu trabajo —Felicity se cruzó de brazos reiterando su postura.

—Era broma —Oliver se acercó a ella hasta dejar escasos centímetros de separación —Yo mismo llamé a Emerson y me reuniré con él dentro de dos días. No deberías preocuparte tanto o te saldrán arrugas— le dijo, acariciando cariñosamente su fruncido entrecejo.

Como de costumbre, Felicity se relajó al sentir el tacto de su piel; también ayudó comprobar que no descuidaba su trabajo.

— ¿Y qué pasa con Connor? —preguntó con dulzura al recordar al pequeño.

—Digg se ha ofrecido a quedarse con él —comentó dándole un afectuoso beso sobre su cabeza. Pese a sus tacones, él era mucho más alto que ella—. Aunque, si lo prefieres, puede quedarse contigo, él estaría encantado —nada más terminar de decir esto se volvió a su amigo y añadió—. No te ofendas, Digg.

—No lo hago, sé que los hombres Queen sentís debilidad por las rubias informáticas y parlanchinas —respondió el aludido, provocando la risa de su compañero de fatigas.

— ¿Cuantas rubias informáticas conocéis? —preguntó Felicity, fingiendo sentirse ofendida o celosa de "sus competidoras".

—Solo a ti Felicity Smoak, eres única e irrepetible —le respondió Oliver.

Ella sintió como sus manos sujetaban firmemente sus caderas y su aliento rozaba sus mejillas cada vez más y más cerca. Escasos segundos después, sintió la suavidad de sus labios acariciando los suyos, provocando que perdiera el hilo de sus pensamientos. Únicamente podía preocuparse por cómo la incipiente barba arañaba su piel, no de un modo doloroso, sino... sexy. Sí, se había vuelto loca. No podía sentirse mucho más atraída por él cuando llevaba esa barba de tres días que cuando estaba recién afeitado… Definitivamente, Oliver Queen había alterado sus neuronas.

El beso, que en un principio empezó tierno y agradable, dejó de serlo cuando Oliver sintió que Felicity cogía las solapas de su americana y lo jalaba hacía ella, segundos después lo que era ternura se convirtió en ardor.

Ambos habrían olvidado que tenían compañía si no fuera porque Diggle carraspeó fuertemente para hacerles saber que estaba allí y que una oficina acristalada no era un buen lugar para ponerse fogosos. La pobre Adrien los miraba aturdida desde su escritorio, al otro lado de la cristalera.

—Lo que estáis haciendo tendrá que esperar a que Oliver vuelva dentro de dos días y, preferiblemente, cuando estéis a solas porque, aunque me encanta que estéis juntos, no quiero volver a presenciar...—Diggle realizó aspavientos con las manos— todo esto de nuevo.

A pesar de sentirse avergonzada, Felicity se percató que no lo estaba tanto como la primera vez que su compañero les había pillado besándose en Gotham. No se sentía avergonzada por besarse con Oliver, sino por dejarse llevar más de la cuenta por la pasión, una pasión que él parecía no poder contener.

—Me encantaría quedarme con Connor —indicó Felicity tratando de sobreponerse del momento incomodo y trayendo de vuelta la conversación previa al beso—, pero tengo planes, ¿recuerdas? Con un millonario atractivo que piensa que soy asombrosa...

—Saluda a Walter de mi parte —le pidió guiñándole un ojo—. Te llamaré esta noche y te diré qué tal ha ido todo, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella afirmó con la cabeza, era la primera vez que Oliver se marchaba él solo desde que estaban juntos, la segunda desde que habían formado el Team Arrow. Le resultaba imposible no sentirse algo inquieta.

—Disculpen —interrumpió, algo insegura, la asistente, que se había acercado a la puerta del despacho—. Señorita Smoak, al parecer su cita de las once y media la está esperando en su oficina.

—Muchas gracias, Adrien, enseguida voy —antes quería terminar de hablar con su "jefe"—. Más te vale que me mantengas informada; no creas que no he pasado por alto que no me has dicho dónde vas y eso, Señor Queen, es mala señal.

Él dudaba de qué forma despedirse. No quería resultar melodramático porque la pondría sobre aviso de que algo raro iba a pasar; no obstante, despedirse como el que se despedía para ir a comprar el pan tampoco le parecía correcto. Optó por algo sencillo y sincero.

—Te amo.

—Y yo a ti —Felicity apoyó las manos sobre sus hombros y se puso de puntillas para darle un piquito en los labios —Nos vemos cuando vuelvas.

Felicity se marchó para reunirse con Walter tal y como Oliver había dicho, lo que él no sabía era que, aparte de su antiguo padrastro, ese día tenía programada otra reunión con un socio más importante.

-x-

Barry llegó a Starling City a la hora programada. Cuando Oliver llegó al aeropuerto para volar en el jet privado, el joven ya estaba allí esperándolo, sentado en una de las salas de espera con su mochila apoyada en el asiento de al lado.

— ¿Estás seguro de esto, Oliver? —le preguntó Barry nada más verlo entrar.

Él no tenía del todo claro si era una buena idea presentarse allí sin saber quién enviaba las cartas. Caitlin había tratado de rastrearlas sin resultado alguno; Barry se lo hubiera pedido a Felicity si no hubiera sido porque el hombre que estaba a su lado había rogado que no la implicara. Él aceptó porque una cosa era estar en peligro ellos, que ya se arriesgaban día tras días por salvar sus respectivas ciudades, y otra era ponerla en peligro a ella, que lo único que hacía era poner sus conocimientos en manos del arquero encapuchado de Starling City. Barry no podría vivir con el peso de su conciencia si a Felicity le ocurriera algo, ella era su amiga.

—Tenemos que acabar con esto, para bien o para mal, hay alguien ahí fuera que sabe nuestras identidades... —evidenció Oliver— Tenemos que protegernos a nosotros y aquellos que nos siguen. Hay que hacerlo, Barry.

El joven sabía que su amigo llevaba razón así que se puso en pie y le acompañó para embarcar en el avión que les llevaría a Gotham City.

-x-

El avión llegó con la hora justa para que pudieran tomar un taxi que les dejara en las inmediaciones del lugar donde se reunirían, un edificio que tenía pinta de estar abandonado. Habían hablado de llevar sus uniformes de héroes, pero dado que ya sabían sus auténticas identidades, habían decidió acudir con sus ropas de hombres de a pie. Eso no quitó que cuando entraron en el edificio lo hicieran preparados y en alerta por si la persona que los había citado allí les había tendido una trampa. Sin embargo, nada ocurrió, todo estaba limpio y despejado, salvo una gran sala donde se encontraron con otras cinco personas más, cuatro hombres y una mujer; a uno de ellos lo habían reconocido como un periodista del Daily Planet llamado Clark Kent.

Todos ellos los miraron con desconfianza, haciendo sospechar a Oliver que, al igual que ellos, esas personas guardaban un gran secreto en sus vidas. No se saludaron y tampoco hablaron, simplemente esperaron vigilantes a que su anfitrión se presentara y expusiera su plan. La espera se hizo eterna, les dio tiempo estudiarse uno por uno. Clark Kent era un hombre alto con hombros anchos pero con pinta de pardillo, algo de lo que Oliver había aprendido que no tenía que fiarse, el claro ejemplo estaba situado justo a su derecha y Felicity le mataría si le escuchaba decir aquello; pero lo cierto es que Kent tenía pinta de ser demasiado bueno para su propio bien. Justo a la izquierda del periodista estaba la única mujer del grupo, una mujer muy bella, morena y con buen cuerpo; de esas a las que el antiguo Ollie les hubiera tirado los tejos, salvo que ahora era Barry el que parecía incapaz de dejar de mirarla.

—Lo siento —se disculpó el joven al sentir el codazo que Oliver le había dado para que dejara de ser tan poco sutil.

Dos de los otros hombres eran como armarios de dos puertas. Si Diggle imponía, estos dos lo hacían mucho más. Uno, al igual que su compañero, era de piel negra, con cara de bonachón; el otro resultaba, sin embargo, mucho más misterioso, quizás la brecha sobre su ceja izquierda era la culpable de ello. De lo que sí estaba seguro era que, si no supiera como defenderse, nunca se metería con esos dos hombres, aunque tampoco es que lo fuera hacer ahora... O al menos eso esperaba. Por el contrario, el tercer hombre tenía el cabello de un color rubio pajizo, con aspecto despreocupado de chico de la costa. En realidad, le recordaba un poco al Ollie que había sido antes de la isla. Eran un grupo bastante variopinto sin aparentemente nada en común; no obstante, si lo tenían, y era el motivo por el que estaban todos allí.

Unos pasos se escucharon, provenientes del fondo de la habitación. Parecían varias personas, salvo que cuando aparecieron de detrás de la puerta, solo había un hombre: Bruce Wayne.

—Bienvenidos a todos, señora —haciendo gala de sus dotes de playboy, Wayne le hizo una reverencia a la señorita que los acompañaba, aunque ella pareció no inmutarse de ello-Caballeros, me alegra comprobar que han venido todos. La verdad es que tenía mis dudas— esto último parecía especialmente dirigido para Oliver, pues su supuesto "socio" había clavado su mirada en él.

Oliver quería preguntarle por qué motivo les había citado a todos allí; pero el hombre con la brecha en la frente se le adelantó.

—Al mirarnos los unos a los otros posiblemente penséis que no tenemos nada en común —comenzó Wayne con su explicación, justo detrás de una tela colocada a modo de cortina había una pantalla—Sin embargo, sería un error. Gotham, Metrópolis, Starling, Gateway, Central City, Cost City... Todas son ciudades donde los mejores héroes del país actúan y, curiosamente, son los lugares donde nosotros vivimos.

—Veo que has hecho los deberes y sabes dónde vivimos pero, ¿qué tiene que ver todo eso con nosotros? —preguntó Clark Kent con una templanza poco previsible.

—Venga, Kent, te tomaba por un hombre más inteligente —le reprendió Bruce— ¿O prefieres que te llame Superman?

Progresivamente, sus fotos fueron apareciendo en la pantalla, así como sus respectivas identidades secretas, entre ellas la del propio Bruce Wayne, que se revelaba ante todos como Batman; también estaban Wonder Woman, Cyborg y Aquaman. Inmediatamente, los recuerdos de lo vivido en el embrujo de Zatanna le vinieron a Oliver a la mente, todos esos nombres los había leído en uno de los informes que estaban en su mesa, todos ellos relacionados con algo llamado la Liga de la Justicia, salvo que faltaba un nombre.

—Como veis, todos tenemos más cosas en común de lo que parece a simple vista. Todos hemos vivido algo en nuestras vidas que nos ha llevado a donde estamos hoy: un naufragio en una isla, la pérdida de nuestros padres... Sin embargo, nos hemos sobrepuesto y toda esa rabia, esa frustración, la hemos transformado en algo más útil y mejor, la necesidad de hacer de nuestras ciudades un lugar más tranquilo. Pero, ¿por qué solo nuestras ciudades cuando el resto del país nos necesita?

—No estás proponiendo...—comenzó a hablar Barry, todavía sorprendido por las artimañas de Wayne.

—Sí, estoy proponiendo que nos juntemos, que formemos una organización de héroes, que seamos...

—La liga de la Justicia —terminó Oliver por él.

—Al parecer tu encuentro con mi amiga Zatanna fue más útil de lo que había pensado —expresó con optimismo Wayne— Por cierto, supongo que todos os acordáis de mi amiga Zatanna.

Bruce señaló la puerta por donde había aparecido él con anterioridad. De ella salió la mujer vestida de maga que Laurel y él habían encontrado en el Verdant. Al parecer, no era el único que se había encontrado con ella porque todos y cada uno de los presentes pareció reconocerla.

—Buenas tardes a todos —la mujer les saludó con una reverencia propia de los espectáculos de magia, quitándose el sombrero, haciéndolo revolotear con la mano—. Vaya, señor Queen, ¿cómo está su amiga Laurel? La última vez que nos vimos parecía estar muy confundida.

—No tengo ni idea, se marchó después de que nos hechizaras —le recriminó, por su culpa Quentin estaba preocupado por no saber nada de su hija y él también, aunque ya no la amaba, debía de reconocer que ella había sido una buena influencia en cierta parte de su vida.

— ¿Que hiciste qué, Zatanna? Te pedí insistentemente que solo quería que actuaras sobre cada uno de los aquí presentes, no con nadie más —Bruce empezaba a pensar que quizás debería haberle hecho caso a Alfred y no confiar en ella.

—Querías que los ayudara a ver las cosas con claridad. Créeme cuando te digo que esa chica necesitaba mucha claridad —dijo la maga defendiendo sus acciones—. ¿Sabéis una cosa? No me quedo donde no me quieren.

Tras decir eso, se marchó, dejando a todos los héroes consternados. Bruce Wayne se había atrevido a interferir en sus vidas por el mero hecho de que podía y le resultaba beneficioso para sus planes. Solo Oliver, que había visto lo que podían hacer en la Liga, se mantuvo más o menos sereno.

—Has jugado con nosotros —gritó el hombre con cara de bonachón, una vez más las apariencias engañaban.

—No he jugado con vosotros, solo he tratado de que veáis las cosas con claridad —defendió Bruce con la templanza que le daba la seguridad de que sus acciones habían sido las correctas, en favor a un bien mayor—. ¿O acaso Zatanna no os ha ayudado a resolver cosas que teníais pendientes en vuestras vidas?

Todos inclinaron la cabeza en señal de vergüenza porque, a pesar de las artimañas de la maga, sus mentes habían acudido allí donde tenían un conflicto sin aclarar y después del encantamiento habían visto las cosas desde otra perspectivas. Algunos, como Oliver, habían abrazado su destino; otros, simplemente, había roto lazos que les impedían avanzar en su camino. Pese a no ser un método ético, Bruce Wayne había ayudado a mejorar algo en sus vidas.

—Es cierto que me ha ayudado, pero también me sirve para saber que estás mintiendo —le respondió Oliver con la misma seguridad que minutos antes tenía su socio—. No estamos todos, ¿no es cierto?

Bruce se sorprendió, pero no tardó en recordar que, para aclarar sus ideas, Oliver había viajado hasta que había descubierto la existencia de la Liga y no tenía forma de averiguar cuanta información había recopilado en todo ese "viaje". Lo que sí estaba claro era que no sabía la identidad del último fichaje estrella.

—No he mentido, Oliver, vosotros sois a los únicos que he invitado de esta manera tan poco convencional —esa sería la única concesión que estaba dispuesto a darles, podía haber seguido un método más tradicional—. Pero, antes de presentaros a nuestro último miembro, quiero sabes si estáis dentro o estáis fuera.

Oliver fue el primero en confirmar que estaba dentro por lo que Barry no dudó en seguir sus pasos. Seguidamente uno por uno fueron aceptando formar parte del equipo.

—Muy bien. Os presento a nuestros dos últimos miembros de la Liga de la Justicia —Bruce puso una mueca de superioridad —No solo uno, Oliver. El Coronel Trevor y el Oráculo.

Los dos susodichos aparecieron por el mismo lugar que Zatanna, cual no fue la sorpresa de Oliver y Barry al ver que, junto a un hombre que suponían que debía de tratarse del coronel, estaba una mujer de rubio cabello y con los labios rosa fresa a la cual conocían como Felicity Smoak.

Al contrario que ellos, ella no se sorprendió de verlos allí. Tal y como le había dicho, había programado una reunión con un millonario, y ese millonario era Bruce Wayne. Hacía escasos días había recibido la llamada del señor Fox para hablarle de unos prototipos que, a lo mejor, a Queen Consolidated les podría interesar; y así había sido, Felicity estaba encantada con la idea y no había dudado en viajar hasta Gotham para lograr un acuerdo. Exceptuando que, al llegar, se había encontrado con que Bruce Wayne estaba interesado en hacer otra clase de negocios, nada sórdido o sexual, si no algo relacionado con sus actividades nocturnas. Él le había ido revelando la identidad de cada uno de los héroes que esperaba unir a su proyecto, algo que a Felicity le había parecido muy mal, por cierto; y también le había presentado al coronel Trevon y antiguo compañero de Lyla en ARGUS.

Había escuchado su proyecto, algo que, a priori, se parecía a lo que Oliver y ella hacían noche tras noche, pero en mayor escala. Wayne la quería para coordinarlos a todos a lo largo del país, a cambio, tendría acceso a toda clase de aparatos modernos que la habían hecho gemir casi tan alto como la hacía gemir Oliver cuando estaban en la cama. Se había hecho de rogar pero había acabado aceptando el trato y ellos le habían dado una identidad secreta, el Oráculo. Se sintió orgullosa, ahora sí que no debía de envidiar nada a nadie.

-x-

En cuanto pudo reaccionar, Oliver se acercó a su chica y, cogiéndola por el brazo, la llevó a un lugar donde pudieran hablar sin que otros los escucharan.

—Oliver, para —le suplicó ella mientras intentaba alcanzar su ritmo, maldiciendo su idea de ponerse tacones tan altos para andar por aquel sitio lleno de escombros—. Oliver, para o voy a acabar doblándome un pie.

Él obedeció de inmediato, pero le bastó echar un vistazo a su rostro para saber que Oliver estaba furioso con ella; seguramente si por él fuera, se desataría la tercera guerra mundial allí mismo.

— ¿Se puede saber qué demonios estabas pensando al presentarte aquí, Felicity? —le demandó tratando de contener su genio. La vena de su sien se marcaba y ella casi podía jurar que la veía palpitar.

—Eso mismo podría preguntarte yo a ti —no iba a achantarse por mucha vena palpitante que tuviera; ella también tenía un par de cosas que recriminarle—. ¿Cómo es que no me dijiste nada de la invitación? ¿Y si hubiera sido un loco psicópata? Te despediste como si de verdad se tratara de un viaje de negocios cuando, en realidad, podrías haber acabado en una caja de pino.

—Estoy bien, sé cuidarme de mi mismo.

—Y yo también ¿sabes? Si estoy aquí es porque el señor Fox me llamó para hacer negocios, no sabía que el señor Wayne tenía un motivo oculto hasta que llegué. Y si he aceptado esto es porque prometí ayudarte en tu misión, ¿pero sabes una cosa, señor Queen? Eres un idiota —Felicity lo golpeó con el puño y se dispuso a marcharse, no solo de su lado, sino también del edificio, quería mandar todo al traste y volver a su casa, pero él se lo impidió.

—Lo siento, me ha dado miedo al pensar cómo habría podido meterte Wayne en esto —se disculpó, era consciente de que su reacción había sido un poco excesiva, solo un poco—Eso junto con que me habías mentido...

—Yo no te he mentido, no he dicho completamente la verdad, que es exactamente lo que has hecho tú, así que no pienso aceptar un doble rasero en nuestra relación, Oliver.

No le parecía bien tener esa dualidad solo porque él era el héroe. Si tanto miedo tenía de que le pasara algo, que le entrenara y le enseñara a defenderse, y no solo con la defensa personal básica que ya sabía, sino con algo más intenso. Estaba preparada. Las experiencias vividas esos años junto a Arrow le habían quitado el miedo a patear traseros.

Oliver cerró los ojos, tratando de reorganizar su pensamientos, le costaba no tratar de hacerse el héroe cuando se trataba de Felicity. Ella quería que la tratara como a una igual y sabía que debía hacerlo, había demostrado su valía múltiples veces, pero le costaba no seguir sus instintos protectores para con ella aunque pudiera resultar machista. Respiró hondo un par de veces antes de volver a abrir los ojos de nuevo y mirarla.

—Ya hablaremos tranquilamente de esto más tarde —a ser posible, en el hotel donde pensaba quedarse a pasar la noche. En un principio, Barry y él lo habían reservado por si hubiera sido necesario atender alguna herida antes de regresar a casa, pero dado que la invitación había resultado amistosa, solo la utilizarían para dormir y, en su caso, aclarar las cosas con su chica—Ahora ayudemos a salvar el mundo.

Oliver le dio un guiño cómplice y le ofreció su brazo para que ella se agarrara y evitara posibles "torceduras de pie"; una ofrenda de paz que ella aceptó de buen agrado.

Juntos se unieron al resto de compañeros que formarían la Liga de la Justicia, un grupo de héroes dispuestos a darlo todo para que los villanos no se salieran con la suya y el bien prevaleciera sobre el mal. Porque cada uno de ellos, con sus virtudes y sus defectos, hacía que el resto del equipo se viera fortalecido. Solo ellos podrían llegar donde las autoridades no llegaban, solo ellos podrían acceder a datos a los que otros no podían acceder, y todo ello en favor de los ciudadanos; gente corriente que, al contrario que ellos, vivían vidas normales; y ellos lucharían para que eso continuara así. Todos sabían lo que era el dolor y el sufrimiento, y no permitirían que más gente inocente lo experimentara.

* * *

_Bueno, como veis finalmente he metido la Liga de la Justicia, no sabía muy bien como hacerlo pero bueno este es el resultado. En todo momento he tenido en mente a los actores que supuestamente van a representarlos, salvo a Linterna Verde que me lo he inventado un poco porque Ryan Reynolds ha dicho que tururú (normal, Marc ha acertado con arrow pero esa película era infumable)._

_En cuanto a Emersond y la nueva asistente, Adrien, están sacados de las nuevas viñetas de Green Arrow (New 52), me parecía una buena forma de unir ambos mundos tal y como los cómics están haciendo al añadir a Diggle y a Felicity. _

_Quería aclararlo por si las moscas._


	10. Sentimientos

_Hola a todos; aquí estoy de nuevo; un poco más tarde de lo que quería pero al parecer mi correctora Beta está sin ordenador y bueno... no ha podido corregirmelo, así que perdonarme si hay alguna falta de ortografía. ^_-_

_También quiero que me perdonéis cuando sintáis que queréis matarme. Solo quiero que tengáis en cuenta que la vida no es de color de rosa y menos en Arrow... Además que todo lo que escribo lo hago con un sentido u objetivo._

_Muchísimas__ gracias a todos por los comentarios que me habéis dejado en el fic, os lo agradezco mucho porque me animáis a seguir escribiendo a pesar de apenas tener tiempo. No os preocupéis que el fin de semana es vuestro y tendréis capitulo a principio de semana si puede ser hasta que acabe el fic, al cual os puedo asegurar que aun le queda unos cuantos capítulos._

_Ya acabo, pero recordar que Arrow no me pertenece. _

* * *

Si a Felicity Smoke le hubieran dicho hace tres años, cuando era una más en el departamento de informática de Queen Consolidated, que se convertiría en el pilar fundamental de un equipo héroes cuyo objetivo era el de luchar contra el mal; se habría reído, pensando que era una broma. Eso sin duda la convertía a ella en otra heroína aunque su única habilidad fuera de lo normal era la de susurrar a los ordenadores. Su lucha más inmediata fue la de convencer a Oliver de que, ambos, sin duda podían manejar todas las facetas de sus vidas sin resultar perjudicados. Ella desde luego se sentía mucho más tranquila formando parte de la Liga, donde podría tener contacto permanente en vez de esperar impacientemente en casa hasta que él regresara. Su relación eran un Quid pro quo poco convencional, al igual que de sus vidas.

Felicity acompañó a Barry y a Oliver hasta el hotel que tenían reservado, por suerte aun les quedaban habitaciones libres y aceptaron cambiar las reservas gracias a una generosa propina. Desde que había recuperado la compañía, así como su fortuna, Oliver había dejado de preocuparse por cómo surtir al equipo de todo lo necesario para su misión; sin embargo, si algo había aprendido de esos meses en la pobreza, era apreciar el valor del dinero. Solo en raras ocasiones hacía valer su posición económica por encima de otras cosas, ocasiones como en la que ahora se encontraban; en la cual tenían reservada una habitación doble con camas sencillas pero eran tres para dormir.

Barry cogió la tarjeta que abría la puerta de su habitación y se excusó; ya tendría tiempo para hablar con su amiga más tarde, comprendía que Oliver tuviera ciento de preguntas y dudas que debían ser contestadas. Además él, al contrario que su compañero Arrow, no era bueno gestionando los nervios y apenas había podido pegar ojo en la última semana; estaba que se caía de sueño.

Ellos dos resolvieron su diferencia de opiniones y para su sorpresa, Oliver había acabado apoyando su decisión de formar parte de la Liga de la Justicia porque, según él, era la mejor en lo suyo y, además, le reconfortaba escuchar su voz a través del intercomunicador. Ella le había agradecido el apoyo, a pesar de haberle tenido que llamar la atención unas horas antes; esto significaba mucho para ella, marcar una diferencia, ser aquello que no era su padre...

Habían hecho el amor durante casi toda la noche, sin importarles el que al día siguiente tenían a reunirse de nuevo con sus recién estrenados compañeros.

— X —

De esa reunión, Oliver y Felicity obtuvieron una información que ella era incapaz de guardarse para sí. Por eso había aprovechado la hora de la comida y se había escapado de las oficinas de Queen Consolidated para ir al Big Belly Burger y reunirse con la persona a la que más le podía beneficiar tal información. Traspasó las puertas del restaurante y allí estaba esperándola el capitán Quentin Lance, un cargo que, en su opinión, deberían haberle dado después de los altercados provocados por Slade.

Lance enseguida la vio y le hizo una seña por si no se había percatado de su presencia. Apretó fuertemente la carpetilla de cartulina donde tenía archivada toda la información que Bruce Wayne les había entregado antes de marcharse de Gotham, como si hubiera presentido que eso les había distraído del autentico objetivo de su estancia en la ciudad del caballero oscuro.

—Buenas tardes, capitán —le saludó acomodándose en la silla que estaba justo en frente del hombre.

—Buenas tardes, Felicity —le respondió de vuelta no sin antes hacer una mueca ante su saludo—, ya te he dicho que puede llamarme Quentin, nada de señor Lance o detective o capitán. Quentin a secas.

Llevaba desde que había reconocido a la persona que estaba bajo la capucha del Vigilante diciéndole que utilizara su nombre de pila; después de todo, su colaboración con Arrow cada día se había vuelto más estrecha, hasta tal punto que el mismo le filtraba los casos. Ella, por su parte, seguía haciendo oídos sordos y utilizando su apellido para nombrarlo.

—Lo siento, pero los viejos hábitos son difíciles de romper —ella le regaló una sonrisa de disculpa—. Por cierto, muchas gracias por venir con tan poca antelación.

—Era imposible no hacerlo después de tu misteriosa llamada —esa llamada le había creado tantas preguntas que había sido uno de los motivos para aceptar almorzar con ella.—Además, siempre es un placer disfrutar de tu compañía.

Quentin siempre había sentido especial simpatía por la joven rubia, especialmente desde que la llevó a comisaría por su implicación con el "encapuchado", situación que le llevo a hacerse la pregunta de qué hacía una buena chica como ella ayudando a un villano como él. Luego ella había sido su enlace cuando necesitaba la ayuda del misterioso arquero, cambiando su visión de ella. Estaba claro que creía y apoyaba a la persona que estaba detrás del héroe y que era una persona fuerte e independiente, pero a la vez la veía frágil y perdida. En más de una ocasión había pensado en invitarla a tomar un café para charlar, tal y como había hecho con Laurel y hubiera hecho con Sara si no hubiera naufragado en ese maldito barco. Ahora, con sus dos hijas fuera en paradero desconocido, Quentin no podía evitar tratarla como si fuera su hija...

Una camarera que no era Carlyn se acercó a tomarles el pedido y, una vez se marchó, Felicity le acercó la carpeta.

—Le he llamado porque imaginé que le gustaría tener esto.

Él tomó la carpeta y vio lo que había dentro. Eran fotos de su hija Laurel, según el informe que acompañaban a las imágenes estaba en Gotham y trabajaba para un empresario llamado Ray Palmer.

— ¿Cómo has conseguido esto? —le solicitó impresionado.

—Me encantaría decir que ha sido cosa mía...—reconoció ella, pero sus redes de búsqueda no se habían extendido hasta tan lejos del país—. Bruce Wayne se lo dio a Oliver.

— ¿Cómo sabía Wayne que no sabíamos dónde estaba? —Quentin sabía sumar dos más dos y si lo hiciera tendría una respuesta que no estaba seguro de querer saber.

—Al parecer el señor Parker es nuevo en la ciudad e hizo que lo investigaran —explicó la informática bebiendo un sorbo del refresco de cola que la camarera le había llevado a la mesa. No había falta que el capitán Lance supiera que Wayne había sospechado que tanto Laurel como su jefe salían a patrullar tal y como Arrow y el resto del equipo hacían todas las noches—, ya sabe como son los ricos de desconfiados. En algún momento tuvo que descubrir que Laurel y Oliver se conocían porque cuando fuimos a firmar un contrato con industrias Wayne, nos dio esta carpeta. Obviamente, imaginé que querría conocer la información.

—Por supuesto, muchas gracias, un padre nunca deja de preocuparse por sus hijos. —Verdaderamente estaba agradecido. Admiraba la determinación de su hija mayor para buscar su propio camino, aun así, no podía evitar preocuparse por ella, no siempre había hecho lo mejor para ella misma. Aunque ahora mismo también le preocupaba la mujer que estaba sentada en frente suya, que parecía tener la cabeza en otra parte— ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ella pareció salir de su aturdimiento.

—Sí, por supuesto — alegó la joven sin llegar a convencerle, la mueca de desconfianza que Quentin le puso la obligó a añadir algo más a su explicación— Solo tengo otras cosas en la cabeza.

— ¿Va todo bien en Queen Consolidated? —Ella le confirmó que todo iba perfectamente— ¿Y con Queen? Mira que si te ha hecho daño voy y...

—No, Oliver no me ha hecho nada —le interrumpió Felicity. Llevaba días guardando un secreto para sí misma y necesitaba poder hablarlo con alguien; sin embargo, todos sus amigos quedaban descartados por la clara implicación que tenía también con Oliver. Necesitaba una mirada algo menos implicada emocionalmente, como el hombre que tenía delante—. ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

—Por supuesto —aseguró Quentin esbozando una sonrisa paternal que logró darle más confianza a la hora de tratar el tema que le inquietaba.

— ¿Qué sintió cuando supo que iba a ser padre?

No se había esperado esa pregunta y el asombro se reflejó en su mirada. Tuvo tiempo de reponerse porque la camarera regresó por última vez para llevarles sus hamburguesas.

—Cuando me enteré de que mi mujer estaba embarazada de Laurel, me alegré mucho — reveló a la par que se quedaban los dos solos nuevamente—, nos acabábamos de casar, éramos jóvenes...Laurel era una niña muy deseada —la sonrisa de su cara dejaba constancia que se trataban de buenos recuerdos—. No es que no me alegrara cuando vino Sara, porque lo hice y mucho; pero ella vino sin avisar.

—Eso lo traía en los genes ¿Eh?

Llegar sin avisar era algo bastante frecuente en Sara una vez se marchó con Nyssa. Llegaba, saludaba y se marchaba.

—Sí, así es Sara —Felicity no podía negar que Lance no amara a sus hijas, la expresión de su rostro era suficiente prueba de ello—. ¿Por qué me haces esta pregunta?

—Yo... Creo que estoy embarazada —anunció después de tomar una fuerte bocanada de aire—. No lo creo –se corrigió- Lo sé, porque tomo la píldora y tengo un retraso de varios días...

A Quentin le costó asimilar lo que la joven le había revelado.

— ¿Lo sabe Oliver? —le preguntó tratando de hacerse una ida de la situación.

—No, no lo sabe. Si hasta hace unos instantes ni tan siquiera me había parado a pensarlo... —su tono preocupado y su cara de angustia reflejaban su desconcierto ante las buenas nuevas—. Tengo miedo.

— ¡Ey! —él le tomó de la mano y le dio un apretón afectuoso—seguro que serás una madre maravillosa. ¿O acaso crees que yo no tuve miedo cuando me enteré de que venía Laurel? Es normal dudar sobre si serás o no un buen padre...

—Lo eres —o por lo menos bajo su punto de vista lo era, de hecho era otra de las cosas que había envidiado de las hermanas Lance—; Laurel y Sara son afortunadas de tenerte como padre.

—Tú también puedes contar conmigo cuando lo necesites —se ofreció el capitán. Su voz era cálida, igual que la expresión de su rostro como la de un amigo apoyando a otro, la de un padre apoyando a su hija en las buenas o las malas...— no importa cuándo, si lo necesitas llámame.

Felicity le regaló una sonrisa, apreciaba el detalle; él no tendría por qué escucharla, ni tan si quiera por qué animarla, pero Quentin Lance, como buena persona que era, allí estaba.

—Aunque si me aceptas un consejo —volvió a hablar él—. Deberías de decírselo a Oliver; Dios sabe que le he maldecido muchas cosas en el pasado, pero ha cambiado y estoy cien por cien seguro de que estará a tu lado en todo momento —solo había que ver cómo reaccionaba si ella estaba en peligro o cómo la miraba cuando estaba a su lado. Esos dos tenían una relación más allá de simples amantes o simples amigos—. ¿Me prometes que hablaras con él?

Ella comprendió que llevaba razón era mejor dejar de comportarse como un conejo asustado y hablar con Oliver y juntos afrontar la consecuencia de sus actos. Afirmó con la cabeza y una preciosa y sincera sonrisa; y enseguida ambos estaban hablando de otras cosas.

— X —

Después de su comida con el capitán Lance, decidió que era el momento de seguir su consejo y lo primero que hizo nada más llegar al edificio de Queen Consolidated fue visitar la oficina de su CEO. Adrien la saludó con cortesía, como si temiera meter la pata frente a la novia del jefe; le informó que Oliver estaba disponible y que podía entrar si lo deseaba. Así lo hizo.

Sin embargo Oliver no estaba solo, Diggle estaba con él. Según parecía ambos habían acabado de terminar de comer comida china al juzgar por los envases que estaban sobre el escritorio, no mucho antes de su llegada.

— ¿Quieres una galleta de la fortuna? —le ofreció Diggle acercando el envase, al verla aparecer— las he comprado por ti.

—Te lo agradezco, pero no me cabe nada más —durante el camino de vuelta se había regañado a sí misma por no haberse pedido una hamburguesa más pequeña.

—Eso es nuevo, Felicity Smoak rechazando galletas de la suerte —bromeó Oliver mientras se repanchingaba en su silla y apoyaba la cabeza sobre sus manos que había levantado a la altura de la cabecera del asiento. Tanto a Diggle como a Felicity estaban encantados de verlo tan ligero y bromista —. ¿Qué era eso tan importante que tenías que hacer?

—Había quedado a comer con el capitán Lance —respondió acercándose a uno de los laterales de la mesa.

— ¿Con Quentin Lance? —Preguntó asombrado su amigo el ex-militar— ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

—Le has dado la información sobre Laurel —adivinó Oliver.

Éste se volvió a sentar como es debido y lanzó una mirada cuestionadora a su chica.

—Tenía que hacerlo —se defendió; ella estaba completa convencida de que su acción era la correcta—. Es su hija, se merece saber dónde está.

—Tiempo muerto —exclamó Diggle haciendo el gesto con las manos— ¿Habéis descubierto donde está Laurel y no nos dijisteis nada?

—No fuimos nosotros, fue Bruce Wayne —le respondió su amigo; tanto él como Felicity no habían dudado en compartir con el Team Arrow la existencia de la Liga de la Justicia; después de todo, eso cambiaría el funcionamiento del equipo, sobre todo porque tanto Oliver como Felicity desaparecerían durante varios días—. Y no te estaba juzgando, Felicity, me parece bien lo que has hecho, no debe ser fácil para Quentin no saber dónde está ninguna de sus dos hijas.

Oliver también se había estado planteando el darle la documentación porque, aunque se quedaba más tranquilo sabiendo que su amiga se encontraba bien, él realmente no necesitaba esa información, su vida había continuado, Felicity y él tenía una relación; en cambio, para el padre de Laurel, no estaba resultando tan sencillo.

—La verdad es que él pobre no ha tenido ninguna suerte con las mujeres de su vida —comentó Diggle sin pensar.

Sus dos amigos se volvieron a él y lo miraron de tal forma que, aunque mantenía lo que había dicho, se arrepintió de haber abierto la boca. Ahora entendía lo que sentía la informática cuando las palabras se le escapaban.

Felicity agradeció a Diggle la oportunidad de poder cambiar de tema. Inspiró profundamente para encontrar el valor necesario para hacer su declaración.

—Oliver, tengo que contarte algo.

—Guau —exclamó Diggle poniéndose en pie— esto parece serio, será mejor que os deja a solas...

—John, no —le rogó ella agarrándolo por el brazo que tenía más próximo—, quédate, por favor. Creo que también tienes que saberlo.

Los dos varones se miraron preocupados. Oliver se puso en pie y se acercó a su chica, a la cual acarició cariñosamente el rostro con el dorso de su mano.

—Felicity, ¿qué ocurre?

—Estoy embarazada —respondió ella sin apenas coger aire.

El despacho quedó invadido por un completo y sepulcral silencio. Oliver había dejado de respirar durante unos segundos mientras Diggle parecía incapaz de procesar la noticia. Oliver Queen y Felicity Smoak iban a ser padres, juntos, de un bebe, un bebe de ambos.

— ¿Cómo? Quiero decir… Tomas la píldora.

Al parecer para él la noticia tampoco había sido fácil de asimilar, no paraba de acariciarse las sienes con las yemas de los dedos.

—Lo sé.

Al ver que ella estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar, la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó cariñosamente en el hombro derecho.

—Todo irá bien —su tono de voz era suave y dulce—, nos hemos enfrentado a cosas más terroríficas y siempre vencemos —Oliver acompañó esta última declaración con un guiño de complicidad que devolvió la sonrisa a su chica.

—Somos un gran equipo.

El miedo y la preocupación siempre estarían ahí, pero Felicity se sentía mejor sabiendo que no estaba sola, que Oliver estaría a su lado. Las palabras de Quentin volvieron a su mente, siempre estaría la preocupación por el bienestar de un hijo; ella que sabía lo que era sentirse no querida y haría lo que fuera para que ese bebe no sintiera lo mismo. Poco a poco el miedo fue dando paso al amor por ese pequeño ser que estaba creciendo en su interior.

—El mejor —aseguró él acariciando su vientre.

—Así que vamos a tener un mini Arrow ¿Eh? —bromeó Diggle que hasta entonces se había mantenido en un segundo plano pues entendía que la pareja necesitaba esos minutos de intimidad que él no había podido tener con Lyla en su día.

— ¿Por qué tiene que ser un mini Oliver y no una Mini Felicity? Él ya tiene a Connor que es igual que él —protestó ella fingiendo sentirse ofendida por la sugerencia de su amigo.

—Creo que una mini tú sería fantástico —le aseguró Diggle dándole un gran abrazo—. Vas a ser una madre maravillosa, Felicity Smoak.

—Gracias, John —ella le dio un beso de agradecimiento en la mejilla—, me alegro de que este pequeño —Felicity se acarició el abdomen donde estaba creciendo su pequeños— tenga la suerte de tener un tío como tú.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que tengo que pegarle una paliza a Oliver por dejarte embarazada?

—Podrías intentarlo... —sugirió el aludido con una sonrisa socarrona en la cara— pero sabes de sobra que siempre te gano.

—Mejor lo dejamos estar —aceptó Diggle—. Pero cuídamela o de lo contrario sí te daré la paliza.

Oliver conocía ya lo suficiente a su compañero para saber que esto último lo había dicho completamente en serio; pero él no pensaba abandonar a su chica. Tras el shock inicial ahora se sentía feliz de ser papá, puede que no fuera el mejor momento en sus vidas pero ese pequeño estaría rodeado de personas que harían lo que fuera para protegerlo y que lo querrían con locura. Ya se podía imaginar a Thea comprando regalos como una loca... solo sentía que sus padres no estuvieran vivos para poder compartir con ellos esa parte de su vida.

—Eso no vas a tener que hacerlo —respondió a la amenaza de su amigo.

Los dos se abrazaron, un abrazo de esos masculinos con fuertes palmadas en la espalda como si ser sentimentales no fuera con ellos.

— X —

Varios días después, y tras la insistencia constante de Oliver, Felicity decidió pedir cita para hacerse una revisión y asegurarse de que el embarazo marchaba como debía. Él había prometido acompañarla; había hecho que Adrien hiciera un hueco en su agenda y ahí estaban los dos sentados en la sala de espera de una de las mejores doctoras de la ciudad.

Oliver había silenciado su teléfono móvil, no quería que nadie ni nada les interrumpiera. Después de tres llamadas, todas ellas relacionadas con su trabajo en QC, él había acabado por robarle el móvil y silenciarlo también. No se lo devolvió sino que lo guardó junto al suyo en el interior de su chaqueta, la tomó de la mano y le dijo que no pensaba devolvérselo hasta que no salieran de la consulta.

Sin otra cosa mejor que hacer, Felicity analizó a las otras mujeres que esperaban allí sentadas, todas en diferentes etapas de sus embarazos, lo que la llevó a preguntarse cómo se vería ella con barriga, no había llegado a pensarlo hasta ese momento. De lo que estaba segura era de que iba a tener que comprarse todo un vestuario nuevo, en su armario solo había vestidos y faldas entalladas que en breve le dejarían de cerrar. Por suerte tenía a Thea, la maestra de las compras, seguro que ella le ayudaría a llenar su armario con prendas que le valieran para diferentes etapas de su embarazo.

— ¿Felicity Smoak? —Salió llamando una enfermera, al ver que ella y su acompañante se ponían en pie, anunció— Ya puede pasar,

Embarazadas e incluso acompañadas por otros hombres, todas las mujeres que esperaban en la sala se comieron a Oliver con la mirada; la mayoría lo habían reconocido como Oliver Queen, Felicity tan solo esperaba que ninguna diera el chivatazo a la prensa, al menos antes de que salieran de la consulta.

—Buenos días, señorita Smoak —saludó la doctora al verlos entrar—y supongo que usted será el padre.

—Exacto —Oliver tomó la mano en señal de saludo que la doctora de mediana edad le ofrecía—, Oliver Queen.

—Mucho gusto, señor Queen. Pero, siéntense, empezaremos con unas cuantas preguntas para crear el historial, ¿de acuerdo?

Ambos se acomodaron en las sillas que estaban frente al escritorio de la doctora, y sucesivamente Felicity fue respondiendo a las preguntas que la doctora le fue haciendo, desde las más básicas como su fecha de nacimiento, pasando por enfermedades propias o de familiares, hasta llegar a cuando fue su último periodo.

Cuando ella respondió que llevaba dos semanas de retraso y que tomaba la píldora desde hacía más casi siete años, la doctora prácticamente no necesitó otra prueba para confirmar que estaba embarazada. Sin embargo esperó al resultado de los análisis que le había hecho nada más llegar a la consulta, los cuales resultaron efectivamente positivos.

—Muy bien ¿qué les parece si vemos a su bebé?

—Estupendo —respondió Oliver emocionado.

La doctora se puso en pie y los guió hacia una puerta tras la cual estaba el equipo con el que realizaban las ecografías.

—Por favor, túmbate en la camilla y necesito que te bajes la cinturilla de la falda y súbete un poco la camisa.

Felicity hizo lo que la doctora le pidió y ésta pronto le tapó con una sabana para que no se le viera nada.

—Sé que estás algo nerviosa, es normal, pero cuando escuches el sonido del su corazón se te pasará todo —le dijo la doctora tratando de calmarla—. Muy bien, empecemos, el gel está un poco frío pero no puedo hacer otra cosa.

Oliver se sentó en la silla que había junto al cabecero de la camilla y sujetó la mano de Felicity fuertemente entre las suyas.

Al sentir la frialdad del gel sobre la piel de su vientre ella no pudo evitar dar un respingo.

—Vamos a ver, parece que está aquí —habló la doctora mientras movía el mando del ecógrafo por el vientre.

Oliver fue el primero en percatarse que la doctora había cambiado su expresión alegre por otra más sobria.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó preocupado.

Felicity, que había estado pendiente de la pantalla, dirigió la mirada su mirada a la doctora.

—Lo siento mucho, pero al parecer el feto no era viable...

— ¿Quiere eso decir que no hay bebé? —preguntó Felicity angustiada, en pocos días había cogido cariño a ese pequeño que no abultaba más que una lenteja.

—Eso me temo, ha sufrido un aborto, señorita Smoak —respondió la doctora lo más respetuosamente posible, nunca era agradable dar ese tipo de noticias—. Les dejaré un rato a solas, mientras yo iré preparando todo para realizarle un legrado. Lo siento mucho.

Oliver, no esperó a que la mujer se marchara, se puso en pie y abrazó a su chica; ella no había roto a llorar pero la humedad que acumulaban sus ojos demostraba que estaba a punto.

—Se ha ido —su susurro era casi inaudible; otra persona más la abandonaba.

—Lo sé —Oliver la besó sobre la sien.

—Quiero irme a casa, Oliver —le suplicó llena de dolor.

—Por supuesto.

Apenas le importaba que aun hubiera papeles que rellenar o cosas que hacer, ahora mismo solo le importaba ella. Había visto como su ilusión se rompía en mil pedazos y temía que volviera a aislarse como cuando descubrió la identidad de su padre. La llevaría a casa y estaría a su lado, le daría tantos pañuelos como necesitara, la abrazaría hasta que se quedase dormida... Pero no pensaba dejarla sola.

— X —

Solo se apartó de su lado para realizar algunas llamadas entre ellas a Raisha para que se encargara de Connor, no le había dicho qué había ocurrido, solo que Felicity no se encontraba bien y no pensaba dejarla allí sola. Ella había intentado echarlo un par de veces pero no lo había logrado y ella tampoco había insistido más. Se había ido a su dormitorio y no volvió a salir de allí hasta que al día siguiente se tuvieron que ir para realizarle el legrado.

Oliver estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo, respetando su necesidad de silencio, sin embargo, le preocupaba que no hubiera roto a llorar como había esperado. No lo hizo hasta que regresaron de la clínica.

Él la había acompañado nuevamente y cuando le habían dado el alta, en vez de llevarla a su casa tal y como ella quería, él la había llevado hasta la mansión. No le gustaba descuidar a Connor tanto tiempo, además esperaba que su hijo fuera capaz de traer a Felicity de vuelta.

Aunque era consciente de que lo que más necesitaba ella en ese momento era tiempo para enfrentarse a la perdida... La ayudó a meterse en la cama, nada más apoyó la cabeza en la almohada empezó a llorar, se metió en la cama con ella y la abrazó. Él también sentía la pérdida del pequeño y así se lo hizo saber; susurrándole palabras de ánimo y de amor. No estaba sola, ambos estaban en el mismo barco, ambos sentían la pérdida y ambos lloraron por una vida que podía haber sido y que no pudo ser.

Cuando había recibido la llamada de Diggle anunciando que necesitaban a Arrow pues un nuevo villano estaba asolando la ciudad, Felicity le había obligado a marcharse. Starling City lo necesitaba, mientras que ella lo único que necesitaba era descansar. Se marchó no muy convencido, haciéndole prometer que lo llamaría si se encontraba mal.

— ¿Cómo está Felicity? —le preguntó Diggle nada más puso un pie en la guarida.

Oliver lo había llamado para avisar que Arrow se tomaría la noche libre; Digg le había notado la preocupación en la voz y él había aprovechado para desahogarse con su amigo. Éste le había escuchado pacientemente y le había aconsejado, además de asegurarle que le no llamaría a no ser que fuera exclusivamente necesario, como era el caso.

— ¿Le ha pasado algo a Feli? —esta vez la que preguntó fue Thea.

Ella y Roy aun no sabía nada del embarazo, Felicity quería haber hecho una cena especial para decírselo, pero al parecer eso no iba a pasar en un futuro cercano.

—Ella... —Oliver no sabía cómo darle la noticia a su hermana, todas las frases en su cabeza sonaban demasiado bruscas— ha perdido el bebé que esperábamos...

— ¿Qué? —Exclamó la joven estupefacta— ¿Ibais a tener un bebé y no me lo habías dicho?

—Thea, qué más da eso ahora —le reprendió su novio que también se había acercado para escuchar la conversación.

—Es cierto —reconoció la joven— ¿Cómo está?

—Asumiéndolo —respondió Oliver—, había empezado a ilusionarse y ahora...

— ¿Y tú? —está vez fue su fiel amigo Diggle el que le preguntó.

Consciente de que no iba a poder engañarle le respondió con sinceridad.

—Igual —esbozó una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos.

—Oliver, es un duelo, necesita pasar por las tres fases, la negación, el dolor y la aceptación —le recordó su amigo—. Nos tienes aquí para lo que necesitéis, ¿Lo sabes no?

Thea y Roy apoyaron las palabras de Diggle.

—Lo sé —afirmó Oliver—. ¡Ahora vamos a acabar con los malos!

— X —

Mientras que Oliver estaba con el resto del equipo tuvo tiempo para pensar. No creía posible que, apenas unos días atrás, no había sido capaz de reconocer que estaba embarazada y, una vez lo había aceptado, había perdido al niño. Una parte de ella se culpaba de lo sucedido, después de todo lo había rechazado al principio; sin embargo, su parte racional sabía que no era colpa suya, que esas cosas simplemente pasaban, no solo a ella, sino a miles de mujeres todos los días.

Estaba luchando con sus pensamientos cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió, revelando al pequeño Connor. El pobre casi parecía que tenía miedo de entrar.

— ¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó el niño casi susurrando.

—Claro —ella incluso levantó la sábana para que se metiera junto a su lado en la cama.

—Papá me había dicho que no te molestara porque no te sentías bien —explicó el niño una vez cobijado bajo las sabanas y envuelto entre los brazos de la rubia —. ¿Ya estás mejor?

—Sí, ahora que estás aquí me siento un poquito mejor —como agradecimiento le besó en la cabeza.

—Le puedo pedir a Raisha que te haga sopa —sugirió— ¿Te acuerdas la última vez que estuve malo? La sopa me hizo sentirme mejor.

Felicity apreciaba el esfuerzo del niño para encontrar una cura a su estado, ella sabía que solo con el tiempo se le pasaría.

—Te lo agradezco, pero una sopa no es lo que necesito —le respondió.

— ¿Y qué necesitas? —Connor no podía negar que era hijo de su padre, esa era una actitud muy propia de Oliver.

—Mmm —Felicity pensó que podría hacerle un poco más feliz y solo le vino a la mente una cosa— Brownie.

Connor sonrió ilusionado ante la idea de poder dar un bocado a esa delicia de chocolate.

—Puedo decirle a Raisha que te haga uno.

—O podríamos hacerlo nosotros — propuso ella saliendo de la cama.

—Pero yo no sé cocinar —protesto el pequeño aunque en el fondo le entusiasmaba la idea de hacer el mismo algo que luego se iba a comer.

—Hacer un brownie no es cocinar, es solo juntar los ingredientes.

Ambos bajaron a la cocina donde Raisha estaba preparando el almuerzo. Felicity no tenía ni idea de que se trataba pero la verdad era que olía de maravilla.

—Señorita Felicity, ¿Se encuentra mejor? —le preguntó la criada con una cálida sonrisa que solo había visto dirigida a los miembros más jóvenes de la familia Queen.

—Me siento mejor, gracias —o al menos lo hacía cuando no pensaba en ello—. ¿Raisha sería mucha molestia si Connor y yo hacemos un brownie?

—Por supuesto que no, allá en la despensa tiene chocolate, harina, azúcar, fruto secos... Oh, se me olvidaba que Oliver me dijo que era alérgica, bueno hay de todo y sino solo tienen que preguntar.

—Gracias.

A Felicity le sorprendió que la mujer recordara su intolerancia a los frutos secos, aunque era algo de agradecer. Entró en la despensa, que era casi tan grande como la cocina que ella tenía en su casa, y cogió todos los ingredientes que necesitaba para el dulce.

Cuando salió se encontró sobre la mesa todo un despliegue de utensilios de cocina, desde las tazas medidoras, pasando por boles, cucharas para remover las mezclas… hasta un delantal; todo ello sin duda obra de Raisha

— ¿Qué hacemos primero? —preguntó el niño que había buscado una baqueta bajita y se había subido para esta a la altura de un adulto.

—Primero tenemos que derretir la mantequilla y el chocolate—indicó Felicity poniéndose el delantal que había sobre la encimera—. Como es en el fuego lo voy haciendo yo; tú puedes ir cogiendo 1 y 1/4 de harina —ella le indicó que tazas medidoras tenía que utilizar y donde tenía que echar la harina—, ten cuidado y no lo pongas todo pringado.

—Vale.

Ambos empezaron a trabajar en el dulce y a pesar de la advertencia de Felicity, los dos acabaron con manchas de harina y chocolate. Nada de eso fue un impedimento para que ambos disfrutaran de un suculento trozo de brownie recién salido del horno.

Oliver los encontró a los dos sentados en el sofá del salón, disfrutando viendo la película del Capitán América, mientras degustaban los últimos trozos del dulce.

—Vaya, ya veo cómo me habéis echado de menos.

Tanto Connor como Felicity se volvieron hacía donde provenía su voz.

— ¡Papá, Felicity ya está bien! —informó con una sonrisa el niño.

—Ya lo veo —Oliver la examinó durante un minuto, a simple vista parecía mucho más animada que cuando se fue por la mañana—. Felicity ¿te importaría acompañarme un momento?

—Jooo, papá, estamos viendo la película —protestó el pequeño.

—Tú sigue viéndola —ella le dio un beso en la mejilla— estoy segura que no vamos a tardar mucho.

Connor seguí sin estar contento con la idea de que ella se fuera con su padre, pero sabía que los adultos siempre hacían lo que querían. Así que se quedó allí con el ceño fruncido aunque no protestó más.

Oliver guio a Felicity a través del patio trasero de la mansión, ambos hablaron en silencio aunque había muchas cosas que querían decirse. De pronto él se detuvo frente una lápida de piedra donde pudo leer el nombre de Robert Queen.

—La primera vez que vine aquí, había dos lapidas en vez de una —comenzó hablar Oliver— yo acaba de volver de la isla y Thea estaba enfada porque no era el mismo de antes. Me dijo que cuando se sentía sola venía aquí y hablaba conmigo, con mi lápida. Ella dejó de hacerlo y empecé yo; sobre todo durante esos primeros meses en los que compaginar mi vida como Oliver Queen y el encapuchado era complicado. Luego Diggle y tú os unisteis a mí, y las visitas no eran tan frecuentes. Luego pasó lo de Tommy y por último lo de mi madre que cambie la tumba de mi padre por la de ellos.

— ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? —preguntó sin entender qué tenía que ver todo eso con ella, a pesar de apreciar que él abriera su corazón a ella pero estaba segura de que había otro motivo.

—En realidad mi padre no está aquí...

—Lo sé, está en alguna parte del pacifico...

—Tampoco. Mentí cuando dije que mi padre murió ahogado, igual que lo hice con Sara —Oliver respiró profundamente para contar por primera vez lo sucedido en realidad con su padre—. El sobrevivió al sabotaje de Malcom, fue el que me llevó al bote salvavidas... durante días, o puede que solo fueran horas, naufragamos a la deriva junto al capitán del barco. Apenas quedaba agua y algo de comer y mi padre decidió que si alguien tenía que salvarse, ese era yo. Sacó una pistola, matando primero al capitán, y después se suicidó.

—Oliver —exclamó horrorizada; pensaba que no podían quedar más historias de esa etapa de su vida que fuera tan sórdidas y oscuras como las que ya conocía, pero se equivocaba.

—Cuando llegué a la isla, lo enterré allí. Sin embargo no importa si él está allí o aquí, solo que cuando quiero hablar con él es aquí donde puedo hacerlo y sentir que realmente me escucha —Oliver se volvió a ella—. Quizás podríamos hacer lo mismo por nuestro hijo.

A Felicity se le saltaron las lágrimas.

—Eso significaría que tendría que venir a tu casa siempre que quisiera hablar con él.

—O bien podrías venir a vivir con Connor y conmigo; para los dos ya eres parte de nuestra familia.

Esa mañana Felicity se había sentido desolada, como si una parte de ella hubiera muerto con la posibilidad de que su bebe naciera, pero estar con Connor le había hecho abrir un poco más los ojos; ese bebé se había ido porque no era su momento, ahora tenía a un niño a quien amar y que la quería y la apreciaba desde el primer momento que la conoció. Connor necesitaba una madre y había demostrado de muchas formas que era a ella a quien quería para ese papel. Hasta apenas unos días esa responsabilidad le había dado miedo pero ahora estaba dispuesta a aceptarla. Tardaría un tiempo en reponerse del todo de su pérdida, pero lo haría con la ayuda de Connor, Oliver y sus amigos; y algún día cuando fuera el momento estaba segura que el pequeño volvería y esta vez para quedarse.

—Sí.

La respuesta fue breve y concisa, lo cual sorprendió a Oliver, Felicity tendía a divagar con las palabras. Él la rodeó entre sus brazos y la besó con serenidad y devoción, no era un momento para grandes pasiones, era un momento de unir sus almas heridas y salir fortalecidos.

—Estoy totalmente convencido que en un día no muy lejano, tendremos un niño fabuloso que adorará a su madre y una niña preciosa que me volverá loco, y sobre todo sé que serás una madre fabulosa.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

—Porque lo he visto. Si algo tengo que agradecer a Bruce Wayne, es que me enviara a Zatanna.

— ¿La maga? —preguntó Felicity sin entender que tenía que ver esa mujer en todo aquello.

—La misma, pero eso mejor te lo cuento en otra ocasión; Connor te está esperando para terminar de ver la película.

No le dio pie a seguir preguntando; Oliver sabía que acabaría contándoselo, pero lo mejor era que continuara el camino que había emprendido para su recuperación. Tenía que darle las gracias a Diggle por el consejo.


	11. Destino

_Buenas!_

_Como ya dije en la nota que puse hace unos días, siento mucho el retraso con el que subo este capitulo. Pero he tenido algunos problemillas y luego vino la Comic-con y como llevamos la web fue cita obligada, espero que me entendáis._

_También quería agradeceros la fidelidad, por estar ahí capitulo tras capitulo leyendo las locas ideas que se me pasan por la cabeza pero sobre todo a aquellas personas que encima invierten un minuto más en dejarme un review;__ MrCarhol, marianadictarrow, rbensach, nikita, gracias por alegrarme el día con vuestras palabras. No quiero olvidarme de mis chicas del TEAM OLICTY SPAIN, porque sin ellas no estaría escribiendo de nuevo._

_Ahora sin más os dejo con el siguiente capitulo, eso sí, advierto que antes de que acabe la semana habrá otro más._

_Recordar que los personajes de Arrow no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de DC comics y de la CW. _

_¡Qué disfrutéis!._

* * *

Mudarse de su casa resultó ser más difícil de lo que Felicity había imaginado, no solo por la cantidad de cosas que había ido acumulando a lo largo de los años, sino porque su modesto dúplex había sido el primer lugar al que había llamado hogar en mucho tiempo. Tras la marcha de su padre, su madre se había vuelto una dejada respecto a todo lo que no fuera su trabajo y los hombres con los que salía. A veces se olvidaba de pagar el alquiler y las echaban, y otras aparecía el nuevo novio de turno, el caso es que Felicity se había visto arrastrada de una casa a otra por su madre. Starling City, pese a sus locos villanos, le había robado el corazón; y su casa concretamente, se había convertido en su santuario, su hogar.

Ver cómo, poco a poco, se iba quedando vacía a medida que Oliver, Diggle, Roy y Thea le ayudaban a recoger sus cosas, fue duro a pesar de que iba a empezar una nueva etapa en la que ya no estaría sola, sino que tendría a Oliver y a Connor. Pero una parte de ella no podía evitar sentir tristeza.

Connor, por su parte, se había mostrado encantado con tener a Felicity viviendo con él y su padre. Se lo habían contado nada más regresar a la casa tras su charla frente a la lápida del padre de Oliver; el pequeño no solo sonrió sino que se echó a los brazos de la rubia extasiado de felicidad.

—Ahora sí vamos a ser una familia de verdad —había comentado el niño.

Los tres se habían sentido solos y perdidos hasta que se encontraron, entonces la oscuridad les abandonó a medida que ellos forjaban lazos y cimentaban las bases de la familia que iban a ser a partir de ahora. Todo había comenzado el día en que ella y Oliver se conocieron en Queen Consolidated, ese día había cambiado el destino de ambos. Ni las presiones, ni la aparición de terceros habían podido acabar con algo que resultaba tan apropiado como natural, como si desde el principio hubiera estado destinado a ocurrir.

Oliver tenía una nueva perspectiva de su vivencia en la isla, si no hubiera decido embarcar en el Gambit junto a su padre y Sara, él no habría acabado siendo el Oliver que era ahora y no hubiera conocido a Felicity. Se creía feliz, pero no lo era; ahora, sin embargo, sí.

— X —

Llevaba tres semanas viviendo en la mansión y aun seguía sin acostumbrarse a tanta opulencia; aunque agradecía tener a Raisa, no tener que cocinar ni mantener la casa limpia y recogida era un alivio después de tantas horas de trabajo; tanto en la oficina de QC como en la guarida.

Felicity estaba casi segura que la mujer sospechaba del trabajo secreto que tanto ella como Oliver realizaban todas las noches. Raisa no preguntaba, pero en esas tras semanas había podido escuchar ciertos comentarios que la hacían sospechar que sabía la identidad del héroe encapuchado. Lo había comentado con Oliver, pero él le quitó importancia, en el fondo él prefería que así fuera, de ese modo no debería excusarse de sus extraños horarios ni explicar por qué tenía una brecha en su rostro y, lo que era más importante, no le haría quedar como un mal padre frente a los ojos de la mujer que tan buen concepto tenía de él cuando simplemente era Ollie, el insulso.

Poco a poco ambos se iban adaptando a la nueva situación, porque aunque decidir vivir juntos parecía una idea fantástica, que lo era en realidad; a la hora de ponerla en práctica siempre resulta algo más complicado, después de todo, ambos eran personas independientes con sus manías y defectos. Oliver, que para algunas cosas resultaba demasiado controlador, para otras cosas como el papeleo o el estado del baño después de la ducha era un autentico desastre; por su parte, ella podía dejar los zapatos donde primero pillara, pero era incapaz de soportar el bote de la pasta de dientes apretado por la mitad. Él prefería desayunar huevos con beicon y ella tostadas o bollería... Dos personalidades que se tenían que amoldar la una a la otra como cualquier pareja que se precie.

La convivencia, por otro lado, también tenía su parte positiva. A Felicity le encantaba despertarse entre los brazos de Oliver o el parloteo nocturno de Connor durante la cena, pequeñas cosas que, aunque simplemente parecerían tonterías, a ella le llenaban y le hacían saber que realmente era la decisión correcta.

Aun tenía que decírselo a su madre, pero conociéndola como la conocía, capaz era de estropearlo todo, puede que incluso intentara seducir a Oliver como la última vez que mantuvieron el contacto. Incluso tuvo la poca vergüenza de contar el secreto de cómo había conseguido el dinero para pagar su primer año de matrícula en el MIT, algo de lo cual no se enorgullecía, sinceramente. Su madre, claro está, no conocía el dicho: "Lo que ocurre en Las Vegas se queda en Las Vegas". Eso, o simplemente perdía el filtro boca-cerebro en cuanto veía un hombre guapo y, por desgracia para Felicity, Oliver lo era, por consiguiente, su madre se había comportado de esa manera tan particular suya que tanto le avergonzaba. Por el momento, mejor sería mantenerlo un poco más en secreto, no corría prisa, la prensa aun no sabía nada y además su madre siempre la llamaba a su teléfono móvil, cuando se acordaba de ella, claro. Esperaría un par de semanas más...

Estaba de camino a la que había sido su casa desde hacía seis años. Había decidido ponerla a la venta nada más mudarse, puede que Oliver Queen tuviera dinero para dar y regalar, pero si no iba a utilizar su casa, ¿para qué seguir conservándola? Se la había ofrecido a Thea y a Roy por si ellos preferían abandonar los Glades y porque, en el fondo, le daba pena deshacerse de ella. No obstante, ellos había rechazado el ofrecimiento, por lo que Oliver le había dado el teléfono de un agente inmobiliario de confianza y la había puesto a la venta. Su agente le había llamado esa misma mañana para anunciarle que había un interesado en la vivienda y que quería verla esa misma tarde. Ella sabía que no era necesaria su presencia, pero quería conocer de primera mano a los posibles propietarios; se había tomado unas horas libres de su trabajo como ayudante de Arrow y había emprendido el rumbo a su dúplex.

Cuando llegó, se encontró con un rostro algo conocido sentada sobre los peldaños de la entrada. Solo la había visto una vez en Gotham City, pero Oliver le había contado lo que era capaz de hacer pues él lo había experimentado de primera mano.

—Zatanna — musitó sorprendida de su presencia.

—Señorita Smoak, sabía que aparecerías —comentó la maga colocándose su sombrero de copa —No eres de las que pueden ignorar la curiosidad.

— ¿Qué es lo que haces exactamente aquí? —Felicity pudo identificar inseguridad en su propia voz, ojalá hubiera aprendido de Oliver cómo esconder las emociones...

—Veo que tu amado Green Arrow te ha contado nuestro pequeño encuentro —la maga ignoró la pregunta y se acercó a la informática con la seguridad que le daban sus facultades especiales.

—No es mío, quiero decir, sí, estamos juntos, pero no es mío, mío —balbuceó dando un par de pasos hacía atrás—, además es Arrow, no flecha verde.

—Al menos no por ahora... —Felicity la miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par y la boca abierta. ¿Acaso la mujer que tenía en frente estaba insinuando que Oliver tendría una nueva identidad?— No me mires así, tenéis tantos arqueros en el grupo que de algún modo los tendrán que diferenciar, ¿no?

—No tengo tiempo para estas tonterías, Zatanna, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso te ha enviado Bruce Wayne para que me muestres algo como al resto? Porque te puedo asegurar que estoy completamente convencida de su misión y no hace falta que me muestres nada del futuro.

—Veo que te gusta lo que te depara el futuro —la maga hurgó en el interior de la chaqueta de corte frac tan típica de los magos tradicionales—. Sin embargo, no es tu futuro lo que te inquieta, Felicity Smoak, ni tan siquiera preguntarías por ti misma si te diera la oportunidad. No me envía nadie, he venido a hacerte un favor de la misma forma que se lo hice a tu ami... a la hija de un amigo tuyo.

— ¿Qué ganas tú mostrándome lo que quiero saber? — Seguía sin entender por qué la maga había ido a verla.

—Un mundo mejor. Y quién sabe... —Zatanna la escudriñó de arriba a abajo y añadió—Y quién sabe si una amiga.

Felicity trató de averiguar si se trataba de una broma o lo decía completamente en serio. Pero en ella no había ningún signo de que fuera algo falso y planeado para un beneficio posterior, además ¿por qué ella? Oliver podía entenderlo, incluso Laurel, pues después de todo era abogada; pero ella era una informática, había muchos buenos informáticos por el mundo y seguramente a Zatanna no le costaría trabajo encontrarlos al igual que la había encontrado a ella. Además, estaba empezando a sentir cierta curiosidad sobre lo que le podría mostrar...

—Supongamos que acepto tu ofrecimiento — expuso la informática bastante determinada a no dejarse a engañar— ¿Qué crees tú que pediría?

—Quieres saber cómo sería la vida de Oliver si no se hubiera perdido en aquella isla, ¿me equivoco?

Felicity cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, la maga había acertado de pleno. En muchas ocasiones se había preguntado cómo hubiera resultado su vida, pero sobre todo la de Oliver sin tanto sufrimiento, aunque estaba completamente segura que nunca se hubieran encontrado y mucho menos estar juntos como lo estaban ahora. Aun así, había veces que no podía evitar el haber deseado que él tuviera una vida mejor.

—Hazlo —le pidió antes de que se acobardara y se echara atrás.

— ¿Estás dispuesta a descubrir que a lo mejor no formarías parte de su vida? —Zatanna admiraba la entereza y determinación que la mujer que estaba justo al frente estaba mostrando. A simple vista podrías pensar que era una chica inteligente y debilucha, pero había más fuerza en ella que en muchos hombres fortachones que había conocido.

Felicity negó con la cabeza.

—Sé que lo nuestro es algo circunstancial; sé que ni tan siquiera hubiéramos sido amigos, pero no importa, quiero que sea feliz.

—Sí estás tan segura, allá vamos.

De pronto una luz envolvió a Felicity y, cuando todo volvió a la normalidad, ella ya no estaba allí.

— X —

Un sonido impertinente y repetitivo le impedía volverse a quedar dormida tal y como ella quería. Abrió los ojos en busca del origen del infernal sonido, el cual salía del teléfono móvil que estaba sobre su mesilla de noche. Tardó unos minutos en situarse, lo último que recordaba era estar en el exterior de su dúplex con Zatanna y ahora estaba... Felicity miró todo su entorno tratando de identificar la habitación donde había estado durmiendo. No le resulto nada difícil reconocer su dormitorio con su colcha de flores y el cuadro de la preciosa puesta de sol.

Al apagar la alarma del despertador, pudo ver la fecha: estaba en el 24 de octubre del 2009; ocho años antes de su presente. Según recordaba, en esa fecha ella llevaba semanas trabajando en el departamento de IT de Queen Consolidated, dos años después del naufragio de Oliver. ¿Se habría equivocado la maga al enviarla allí?

Supuso que la alarma la habría puesto para ir a trabajar; así que se levantó y siguió la rutina que había realizado diariamente hasta que se mudó a vivir a la mansión Queen. Al abrir el armario, encontró una falda estampada de lunares que había sido su favorita hasta que se le enganchó y quedó completamente arruinada. Se vistió rápidamente conjuntando la falda con una camisa blanca y una chaqueta de punto azul porque, aunque en Starling City no llegaba a hacer un frio polar, no dejaban de estar a finales de octubre y las temperaturas estarían a la baja.

Terminó de arreglarse y desayunó antes de marcharse al trabajo, allí encontró las mismas caras que conoció cuando empezó a trabajar en QC nada más graduarse en el MIT; incluido el incompetente de su supervisor. Encontró su mesa rápidamente y recordó lo mucho que había disfrutado trabajando allí, aunque ahora, gracias al cargo que ostentaba en la empresa, podía hacer mucho más y tener acceso a cierta tecnología que desde ese humilde escritorio donde estaba sentada en ese momento no hubiera soñado jamás.

De inmediato se puso a buscar algo que hacer. Su email estaba repleto de correos de su supervisor ordenándole tareas que debía realizar para ese día. Felicity siempre había sospechado que entre esas tareas siempre incluía las suyas, pero nunca había podido demostrarlo. El hecho de que Walter hubiera recurrido a ella para investigar a su esposa decía mucho del trabajo de su superior…

Pasaron las horas sin que ella se diera cuenta, solo una llamada telefónica logró que perdiera la concentración. Al otro lado de la línea estaba la secretaria de dirección, al parecer el CEO tenía un problema con su ordenador y debía ir a arreglarlo. La mujer incluso le había dado indicaciones de cómo llegar... Claro que ella no podía saber que conocía el despacho de dirección tan bien como ella, si no más. Guardó silencio y aseguró que acudiría inmediatamente.

—Señorita Smoak, supongo —le saludó la secretearía nada más salir del ascensor.

—Esa soy yo.

—Puede entrar, el jefe necesita urgentemente que se solucione el problema —le informó la mujer que estaba sentada en la que un día fue su escritorio o, mejor dicho, sería su escritorio— Al parecer ha perdido cierta documentación importante así que, si la pudieras recuperar...

—Para eso estoy aquí —comentó Felicity tratando de tranquilizar a la mujer, la cual hablaba casi tan rápido como ella cuando estaba nerviosa...

Como ya tenía el beneplácito para entrar al despacho sin pedir permiso o llamar a la puerta, entró suponiendo que no habría nadie en el despacho. Grave error. Allí estaban dos hombres que, según la historia que ella conocía y había vivido como propia, no deberían estar allí en ese momento: uno porque había fallecido y el otro porque estaría tratando de sobrevivir en Lian Yu. Robert y Oliver Queen estaban sentados en los sillones del despacho de dirección charlando como el que no quiere la cosa.

—Lo... lo... siento —balbuceó Felicity volviéndose para mirar a la mesa que custodiaba la entrada al despacho y señalaba hacía allí completamente confusa—. Me dijo que podía… que podía... entrar.

— ¿Vienes del departamento IT? —le preguntó Robert ignorando el balbuceo de su joven empleada.

—Sí, señor —respondió ella escuetamente para no decir nada inapropiado.

—Estupendo, sobre la mesa tienes los nombres de los documentos que necesito que recuperes. No te preocupes por nosotros, mi hijo y yo estábamos a punto de marcharnos al departamento de ciencias aplicadas.

Robert Queen se puso en pie y se abrochó el botón de la americana de tal modo que le recordó mucho al Oliver que ella conocía y no al que tenía delante. Su pelo, su ropa, su actitud... Ahora podía comprender por qué Oliver trataba tan desesperadamente de dejar a Ollie en el pasado, donde pertenecía.

—Sabes, papá, yo prefiero quedarme aquí —anunció el joven acomodándose en su asiento sin perder de vista a la rubia que tenía delate.

Robert dirigió inmediatamente la mirada a Felicity y la estudió con detenimiento. Él conocía bastante a su hijo como para saber que esa mujer había despertado su interés lo suficiente como para cambiar los planes que tenía inicialmente. Pero él no era quién para reprocharle nada, pues él también había perdido la cabeza por una mujer joven e inteligente; lástima que Isabel Rochev no hubiera comprendido que había que sacrificar ciertas cosas en pos de un bien mayor.

—Muy bien — aceptó Robert para sorpresa de Felicity, ella había imaginado que el hombre trataría de convencer a su hijo; sin embargo, había cedido a la primera aun a sabiendas que seguramente se quedaba para tratar de ligotear con ella. Normal que hubiera sido tan irresponsable, si sus padres le habían permitido todo con solo pedirlo. Oliver tenía esa sonrisa y esa mirada, de "soy sexy y vas a caer" que le había visto hacer cuando fingía ser Ollie—. Señorita...

—Smoak, Felicity Smoak —le respondió tratando de centrarse en lo que tenía que hacer en ese momento.

—Señorita Smoak, espero que a mi regreso haya recuperado todos los archivos.

—Por supuesto, señor Queen, soy su chica. No quiero decir esa clase de chica, es usted un hombre felizmente casado, supuestamente —había vuelto a meter la pata como de costumbre. Que supiera que le era infiel a Moira, y ella a él, no quería decir que le diera carta blanca para expresar sus pensamientos en voz alta—. Retiro el supuestamente. ¿Sabe qué? Es mejor que me ponga a trabajar.

—Sí, yo también lo creo —afirmó Robert que luchaba por no dejar aparecer una sonrisa. Su hijo, por el contrario, no se molestó en ocultarla, había disfrutado del balbuceo y el desconcierto de la joven. —Ollie, compórtate.

—Papá, no tengo cinco años —protestó haciendo incluso pucheros.

Robert se marchó, no quería llegar tarde a la reunión que tenía concertada. De nada servía recordarle a su hijo su última hazaña, por mucho que protestaran él y su madre, si Ollie no estaba dispuesto a cambiar y madurar, de nada servía gastar saliva.

—Así que te llamas Felicity Smoak — comentó Oliver acercándose al escritorio de su padre donde ella trabajaba afanosamente para recuperar los datos perdidos—. Yo soy Oliver.

—Sé quién eres— respondió ella sin levantar la vista del ordenador.

—Sí, la verdad es que la prensa hace un poco difícil que la gente no me reconozca.

Lejos de sentirse indignado, él parecía estar encantado con el reconocimiento.

Felicity no se había molestado en buscar información de Oliver pues creía que Zatanna había errado con su encantamiento; pero estaba claro que no. Nada más sentarse tras el ordenador había buscado todo lo referente a Oliver Queen en esos dos años que no había sido dado por muerto.

Al parecer, ni Oliver ni su padre había embarcado en el Gambit, pero Oliver sí que se había llevado a Sara de escapada romántica cuando supuestamente estaba con Laurel. Ésta les había pillado y había acabado con la relación, salvo que, al parecer, la habían vuelto a retomar y allí estaba Ollie tratando de ligar con ella.

—Quizás si no les dieras temas de los que hablar... —sugirió.

—No te caigo bien, ¿verdad?

—Este edificio lleva tu apellido, no pretenderás que conteste a eso, ¿verdad? —le respondió ella mirándole a los ojos por primera vez desde que había entrado a ese despacho.

—Me caes bien, Felicity Smoak, eres...—Oliver trató de encontrar una palabra que se adecuara a la mujer que tenía delante— refrescante.

—Vaya, gracias por compararme con una bebida de Cola.

Oliver soltó una carcajada tan fuerte que la secretaria de su padre se volvió para comprobar qué ocurría.

—No voy a perderte de vista.

Dicho esto, Oliver se marchó, dejando a Felicity a solas con el ordenador de su padre. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo había sentido algo distinto a la indiferencia, hablar con ella había sido divertido. No le había adulado como normalmente hacían el resto de las mujeres a las que conocía, ni trataba de ser correcta como hacía Laurel. Felicity había sido sincera en sus comentarios al juzgar por el sonrojo de sus mejillas después de ciertas declaraciones.

Por su parte, Felicity no podía creer lo similares que habían resultado ser sus dos primeros encuentros con Oliver. Sería mejor que no pensara mucho en ello, estaba allí porque quería ver a Oliver feliz y sin sufrimientos, no para hacerse ilusiones de que la historia podría repetirse.

— X —

Varios días después, Oliver se presentó en Queen Consolidated dispuesto a encontrarse con Felicity. Una vez más, Laurel y él había acabado con su relación, muchos serían los que pensarían que estaría acostumbrado a ello de tantas veces que habían roto, pero no era así. Podría haber ido a ver a Tommy, pero desde hacía un tiempo Oliver sospechaba que su amigo quizá sentía algo por su novia, ahora ex-novia. Aparte de Tommy y Laurel, no tenía a nadie en quien pudiera confiar, uno de los inconvenientes de ser el heredero de un imperio millonario. Estaba a punto de ir a ahogar sus penas a un bar, cuando el rostro de la informática se le apareció en la mente.

No se lo pensó dos veces antes de coger su Ducati y dirigirse a la empresa de su padre. Todos lo miraban extrañados de verle dieciocho plantas por debajo al despacho de su padre. No era ningún secreto que Oliver no tenía interés alguno en ser el sucesor de la compañía y pocas veces se había aventurado a recorrer las diferentes plantas del edificio.

La encontró concentrada frente a varios ordenadores, tanto es así que no se percató de su presencia hasta que Oliver carraspeó para hacerle saber que estaba allí.

— ¿No sabes llamar? —preguntó inquieta. Aunque no iba a reconocerlo, se había asustado al escucharle.

—Este es el departamento de IT, no el baño de mujeres, Felicity —no sabía por qué, pero solo el simple hecho de estar con ella le hacía sonreír, sonreír de verdad. Sin embargo, algo debería haber fallado porque la expresión de ella se tornó seria—. ¿Ocurre algo?

—No, todo está perfectamente —salvo que esa misma conversación ya la habían tenido—. ¿Querías algo?

—Necesitaba ver a una cara conocida —respondió.

—Normalmente la gente normal suele ir a ver a sus amigos, no a las informáticas que trabajan para sus padres.

—Soy Oliver Queen, no soy una persona normal —comento él con ligereza, pero se podía entrever una pizca de amargura.

—Eso es cierto, pero aun así creía que tenías a… ¿cómo se llaman? ¿Tommy y Laurel? —Felicity estaba segura que, después de esto, seguro que podría trabajar como actriz en una película e incluso llevarse un Óscar. Fingir desconocer la vida de una persona que significaba tanto para ella le estaba costando un mundo, ella solo quería sentarse a su lado y darle un abrazo.

—En esta ocasión no puedo contar con ellos —Oliver se sentó en una de las sillas situadas frente a la mesa de la informática.

—Suena serio. ¿Quieres hablar de ello? —se ofreció.

No hizo falta que se lo dijera dos veces, necesitaba sacarlo de su mente cuanto antes.

—Laurel y yo hemos cortado, esta vez es definitiva.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro? —le cuestionó—. Si te perdonó que te acostaras con su hermana ¿por qué iba a ser diferente en esta ocasión? —Felicity nunca llegaría a comprender el comportamiento de Laurel. Al darse cuenta de cómo había sonado su declaración apunto —Lo siento mucho, lo vi de pasada en la TV, no pretendía inmiscuirme en tus asuntos.

—No te disculpes, he sido yo el que te ha incluido en ellos —escuchado en boca de Felicity, su comportamiento sonaba mucho más sórdido e irresponsable—. Me equivoqué cuando me acosté con Sara, no hay disculpa que pueda borrar lo que hice.

— ¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste? —le preguntó ella ajustándose las gafas como si estas se hubieran deslizado por su nariz.

—Por miedo. Laurel quería algo para lo cual no estaba preparado —confesó—. La amo, ella siempre ha visto una parte de mí que otros no han visto nunca.

—A lo mejor es porque tú no les permites que vean más allá de Ollie Queen y ese espantoso corte de pelo —Oliver se quedó con la boca abierta, ¿qué tenía de malo su corte de pelo? A él le gustaba, además, siempre lo había llevado así—. Oh dios mío, lo siento. Mi boca no suele hacer caso a lo que le dice mi cerebro.

—No puedo decir que mi ego agradece el comentario de mi pelo.

—Olvídalo. ¿Qué ha pasado entre Laurel y tú para que cortéis? —preguntó ella para recuperar la conversación original.

—Tengo un hijo —inmediatamente el rostro de Connor le vino a la mente, aunque ahora sería mucho más pequeño y su madre aun estaría con vida—. Ésta ha sido la gota que colmó el vaso.

—No puedo decir que no la entienda —ella quería mucho a Connor, pero si hubiera estado saliendo con ella cuando ese niño nació lo más seguro es que tampoco se lo hubiera tomado tan a la ligera.

—Lo peor es que yo también, ni siquiera sé como ha sido capaz de perdonarme todo lo que le he hecho a lo largo de estos años. ¿Sabes? Siempre he aspirado a tener lo que tienen mis padres...

—Estoy segura de que encontraras a la mujer adecuada siempre y cuando le muestres tu verdadero yo —No podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo, solo imaginar Oliver con otra mujer que no era ella le revolvía el estomago.

—Y ¿cuál es mi verdadero yo según tú? —le preguntó él interesado, Felicity Smoak era una mujer demasiado perspicaz para su propio bien.

—Eres inteligente, aunque tus notas no destacaran salvo en educación física, no me mires así, lo que está en internet no es ningún misterio para mí. Te preocupas por los demás y no solo por ti mismo, seguramente si tu familia necesitara que te hicieras cargo de la empresa lo harías sin dudar. Lo mismo que estás pensando hacer con tu hijo, porque si él no te importara no se lo habrías confesado a Laurel.

— Eres increíble —le dijo regalándole una sonrisa. Se sentía alagado por el análisis que había hecho de él. No entendía cómo podía tener tan buen concepto de él, pero estaba agradecido.

—Gracias por reconocerlo —ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

Y algo saltó en el interior de Oliver, era como cuando veía una chica que le atraía sexualmente pero a la vez diferente. Felicity Smoak era, sin duda, una mujer muy bella, pero era demasiado buena para él, además estaba seguro que apreciaría mucho más su amistad.

— X —

Él se había ido cuando Felicity decidió que ya había tenido bastante, lo que estaba viviendo no era lo que había pedido. Por eso llamó a Zatanna y la maga no tardó en aparecer.

— ¿Querías algo?

—Sí, ¿qué está pasado? — Felicity se levantó de la silla y comenzó andar por su despacho, estaba alterada, nada estaba ocurriendo como había imaginado—. Oliver y yo... Se está repitiendo de nuevo.

Zatanna, por su parte, estaba la mar de tranquila. Tomó una taza que la rubia tenía sobre la mesa con un panda dibujado.

—Bonita taza —comentó dejándola de nuevo en su sitio—. ¿Te has planteado que quizás lo vuestro está destinado a ser? —Felicity la miró como si la maga se hubiera vuelto loca—. Hay cosas que por mucho que cambies la historia están destinadas a ocurrir; como pronto descubrirás.

Zatanna no le permitió seguir preguntando, ella misma debía deducir el significado de sus palabras. Con un imperceptible movimiento de su mano, desapareció dejándola a solas con su deseo.

— X —

— ¡Qué sorpresa que estés aquí! —exclamó Robert al ver entrar a su hijo en el despacho que tenía en la mansión.

Oliver se había tomado muy en serio la opinión que Felicity tenía de él y se había dado cuenta que era hora de hacer algo con su vida, demostrar que era un hombre maduro aunque no lo dejara ver a menudo.

Había estado dando vueltas a la cabeza sobre cómo orientar correctamente su vida, llegando a la conclusión de que lo mejor que podía hacer era montar una discoteca. Se había pasado la mayor parte de lo que llevaba de vida adulta acudiendo de una a otra, sabía qué era lo que funcionaba y lo que no, además tenía grandes ideas, solo le faltaba encontrar un local y el dinero para comenzar su proyecto. Por eso estaba en el despacho de su padre, esperaba que este le cediera la fábrica abandonada que Queen Consolidated tenía en los Glades.

—Quería hablar de negocios contigo —anunció el joven tomado asiento en una de las sillas frente el gran escritorio.

— ¿Negocios? Esa sí que es una novedad —Robert se reclinó en su butaca, dispuesto a darle una oportunidad.

—He estado pensando creo que ha llegado de demostrar que sé hacer algo más que ir de fiesta en fiesta.

— ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? — le cuestionó

—Quiero convertir la fábrica de los Glades en el local más de moda de la ciudad —Oliver intuyó que su padre no estaba del todo de acuerdo con su plan—. Si hay algo que aprendido durante estos años es cómo funcionan los bares y las discotecas, entonces ¿por qué no sacar partido de esos conocimientos?

—Veo que lo tienes todo planeado —a pesar de que hubiera preferido que su hijo se decantara por trabajar en la empresa, Robert se sentía orgulloso de que se hubiera despertado en él la necesidad de volar por el mismo. Si eso era lo que su hijo quería hacer con su vida lo apoyaría, pues si de algo sabía Ollie era cómo pasarlo bien, estaba seguro que podría conseguir que ese local estuviera lleno todas las noches aunque solo fuera por su apellido. No obstante, había algo que se le escapaba...— ¿A qué se debe este repentino cambio de actitud?

—Una buena amiga me hizo abrir los ojos —confesó con una sonrisa entre sus labios.

—Laurel, supongo.

—No, Felicity Smoak.

— ¿La informática? —Robert frunció el ceño— Hijo, no crees que Laurel ya te ha dado suficientes oportunidades para que sigas comportándote de ese modo...

—Lo primero de todo, Felicity y yo solo somos amigos—o al menos eso esperaba— y en cuanto a Laurel, lo nuestro se ha acabado.

—Siento interrumpir, señor Queen —dijo Raisa entrando con un paquete entre sus manos— Ha llegado esto para usted —la mujer dejó el paquete sobre la mesa de su jefe.

Al abrirlo Robert se encontró con la desagradable sorpresa de una paloma muerta y el mensaje: El próximo puede ser tu hijo. Ésta no era la primera amenaza que recibía; eso, unido a los ataques al sistema informático que Queen Consolidated llevaba recibiendo durante la última semana, empezaba a temer que las amenazas fueran en serio.

—Papá, no te preocupes, seguro que se trata de una broma de mal gusto.

— X —

Poco sospechaba Oliver que no se trataba de ninguna broma y al día siguiente fue atacado, resultando herido por arma blanca en el hombro izquierdo. Unos centímetros más a la derecha y le hubieran apuñalado en el corazón. Por suerte Tommy, había sido rápido de reflejos, había conseguido que el atacante solo le rozara el hombro.

Robert decidió compartir con su esposa sus temores. Moira, indignada porque su marido no confiara en ella después de todo ese tiempo, tomó la decisión de contratar a un guardaespaldas para que velara por la seguridad de su hijo. El elegido fue John Diggle, un ex-militar, de apariencia tranquila, que seguiría a Oliver allá donde fuera como si se tratara de su propia sombra.

- X -

Felicity estaba a punto de irse a trabajar cuando el telediario de la mañana dio la noticia de que Oliver Queen había sido herido y, obviamente, se quedó inquieta y preocupada por su estado de salud. El resto del día estuvo buscando alguna noticia pero la familia había optado por no hacer declaraciones. Por eso cuando, a la tarde, el departamento IT se reunió con Robert Queen para hablar sobre los ataques cibernéticos que habían recibido; aprovechó para preguntar por el estado de salud de su hijo.

—Está bien —le aseguró su jefe y, por la expresión relajada de su rostro, supo que era cierto—, por suerte todo ha quedado en un susto. Gracias por preguntar, Señorita Smoak.

La reunión continuó y una vez más fue ella la que propuso la solución más eficaz para acabar con el boicot que estaban sufriendo. Estaban todos en pie para marcharse cuando su jefe la llamó expresamente.

—Señorita Smoak, puede quedarse un minuto.

Su supervisor la miró con cara de desprecio, Felicity estaba casi segura de que pensaba que el interés por parte de su jefe tenía algún motivo personal. Más de una vez le había escuchado cotorrear sobre el fuerte interés que Robert Queen mostraba por jóvenes guapas e inteligentes. Aunque, claro, en su propia opinión, Felicity pensaba que el padre de Oliver tenía muy mal gusto para las mujeres, algo que por desgracia su hijo había heredado… ¡Si hasta se habían acostado con la misma mujer! Recordar a Isabel Rochev le hizo esbozar una mueca de desagrado que, por suerte, pasó desapercibida por su jefe.

— ¿Quería hablar conmigo?

—Sí, quería darle las gracias, según tengo entendido mantuvo una conversación con Oliver que le ha llevado a querer abrir una discoteca en los Glades —comentó el hombre sinceramente agradecido por la orientación que le había dado a su hijo.

—Yo no hice nada —le quitó importancia.

—Estoy seguro que mi hijo agradecería que le visitaras en el hospital—le sugirió él, después de todo, Ollie había dicho que eran amigos y ella había preguntado por él.

—No querría molestar —estaba encantada con la idea de ir a ver a Oliver, pero su "amistad" aun no estaba tan desarrollada como para presentarse en el hospital.

—Oh, créeme no lo harás, de hecho, apreciará una cara amiga después de estar el día con su madre. No conoces a Moira, puede ser una madre muy sobreprotectora —Robert iba a regresar a su oficina, pero se volvió y añadió—. Tienes el resto del día libre.

El señor Queen le había dejado sin argumentos para esconder su sentimientos, a este paso iba a enamorarse de Oliver Queen, de nuevo. Recogió las cosas que tenía en su mesa de trabajo y condujo hasta el hospital.

Oliver tenía una habitación privada para él, de hecho, era la misma en la que Walter había estado ingresado cuando había logrado rescatarlo del secuestro de Malcom Merlyn. De pronto recordó el plan de Merlyn de destruir los Glades; si Robert aún estaba vivo quería decir que, o bien aun seguía compinchado con él, o que el plan no se iba a llevar a cabo. Decidió que lo investigaría en cuanto llegara a su casa, ahora tenía otra cosa que hacer.

Entró en la habitación y se sorprendió al encontrar a Oliver acompañado de un fuerte y maculoso hombre.

—John —exclamó sin poder contenerse.

— ¿Nos conocemos? — preguntó Diggle extrañado de que esa muchacha conociera su nombre.

—Ehhh...—Felicity abrió y cerró la boca varias veces como si fuera a decir algo, su cerebro, sin embargo, no parecía querer colaborar— No, solo tienes cara de llamarte John.

El exmilitar la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca. Sí, sus mentiras eran de lo peor...

—Será mejor que vigile desde fuera —sugirió levantándose de su silla donde había estado sentado.

—Buena idea— apoyó Oliver cansado de tener a su guardaespaldas vigilando constantemente sus movimientos —. ¡Al fin! —Exclamó en cuanto se quedaron a solas— Me pone nervioso que se siente ahí con los ojos fijos en mí.

—Creía que te gustaba ser el centro de atención —comentó ella acercándose y entregándole una planta que había comprado en la tienda de regalos del hospital—. Es para ti.

—Gracias, estoy seguro que a mi madre le encantará —respondió él mientras la tomaba entre sus manos.

—Sabía que tenía que haberte comprado una caja de bombones, pero eso es el regalo que se le hace a las mujeres que acaban de dar a luz y tú obviamente no has dado a luz, ni si quiera eres una mujer...

—Me alegra que te dieras cuenta —bromeó él cortando su discurso sin sentido— No tenías porque traerme nada, me basta con que hayas venido a verme.

Oliver le regaló una de esas sonrisas sinceras que a tan poco gente regalaba, no solo en la realidad de donde venía ella, sino también en ésta tal y como estaba descubriendo.

—Vaya, si lo hubiera sabido me hubiera ahorrado 10 dólares.

Él soltó una fuerte carcajada, al escucharla.

—Felicity Smoak, eras justo lo que necesitaba, me estaba volviendo loco con tanto silencio y tanto reposo.

—Tendrás que darle la gracias a tu padre, fue él quien me sugirió que viniera —comentó tomando asiento en el sillón que anteriormente había estado ocupado por Diggle. Los pies le estaban matando, no recordaba que aquellos zapatos tan bonitos eran unos asesinos de pies.

—Mi padre...—Oliver pensó en los motivos por los que su padre habría instigado a que ella le viniera a ver—, me temo que mi padre se ha hecho una idea equivocada respecto a nosotros.

— ¿Insinúas que él piensa que tú y yo...? —mientras hablaba ella gesticulaba con las manos señalándoles a ambos— ¿Qué entre nosotros hay algo?

—Creo que sí.

— ¿Por qué? Quiero decir, es obvio que tú tienes predilección por las mujeres de piernas largas, guapas y algo complicadas —esto último quizás no debería haberlo dicho—; obviamente no soy ninguna de esas cosas.

—Tío, si llego a saber que en este hospital hay enfermeras tan macizas, me hubiera puesto en medio de ese chuchillo y tú. Desde luego, me dejaría hacer todo lo que ellas quisieran...—expresó Tommy nada más entrar en la habitación de su amigo. Cuando vio a Felicity, se paró en el sitió y miró a Oliver en busca de respuestas a una pregunta que solo ellos conocían—. Lo siento mucho, no sabía que tenías visita, y el gorila que custodia tu puerta tampoco me lo ha dicho; obviamente, sino no hubiera entrado diciendo algo tan poco apropiado.

La sonrisa de Tommy era tan blanca y perfecta que sería perfecta para un anuncio de dentífrico, pensó Felicity.

—Tommy, corta el rollo —le recriminó Oliver— Felicity, te presento a Tommy Merlyn, mi mejor amigo. Tommy, te presento a Felicity Smoak, ella fue quien me dio la idea de abrir el bar.

— ¿De verdad vas a abrir un bar? —le preguntó ella, no había reparado en ello del todo cuando había hablado con su padre, porque tenía que reconocer que su cabeza estaba en otra parte, pero ahora le inquietaba que cada momento que pasaba en esa realidad se iba acercando más y más a la suya.

—Sí, he hablado con mi padre y va a cederme la antigua fábrica de los Glades —le informó—. Aquella charla que tuvimos me hizo replantearme ciertas cosas.

—Y yo me postro a sus pies por ello; porque a partir de ahora voy a tener copas gratis...—Comentó socarrón.

Felicity había tenido pocas oportunidades de conversar con Tommy antes de que este muriera, y las veces que lo había hecho siempre le había parecido serio. Ahora sentía mucho más su muerte.

—O también podrías asociarte con Oliver —una vez más había abierto la boca dirigiendo la situación a su realidad, y se reprendió por ello—; olvidar lo que he dicho.

—No, no, no, esa es una idea estupenda Felicity —aplaudió Oliver, tratando de incorporarse más en la cama, algo que con el hombro herido le resultaba difícil—. Piénsalo, Tommy, con tu carisma estoy seguro que serías un gran relaciones públicas.

— ¿Y volverme un ser productivo de la sociedad? Desde luego no sería algo que mi padre esperara de mí.

Aunque habló con humor, eso no consiguió ocultar el dolor que le producía la indiferencia que Malcom sentía para con él.

—Tommy, esto no lo hacemos por tu padre o por el mío, lo hacemos por nosotros.

Este se volvió hacía Felicity y le preguntó.

— ¿Eres una especie de fantasma de la navidad? Ya sabes, de esos del la película de Anderson.

—"A Christmas Carol" es un libro y no es de los hermanos Anderson, es de Charles Dickens —le corrigió la rubia, no podía dejar que tal sacrilegio quedara impune, era uno de sus libros favoritos desde que era pequeña—. Y no, no lo soy.

—Menos mal, porque en un momento nos has convertido hombres respetables.

—Tommyyyy.

Los tres se rieron, todos sabían que aun tenía muchas cosas de las que resarcirse antes de que los demás los vieran con otros ojos.

— X —

Oliver recibió la visita de Felicity a diario, allí se encontró con su madre y su hermana. Thea no pudo contenerse y preguntó si ella era su nueva chica. Ambos lo negaron, pro su hermana no les creyó, según ella algo se cocía entre ellos. El sonrojo de sus mejillas le hizo querer protegerla de los comentarios de Thea, algunas veces podía ser demasiado insistente para el bien de los demás.

El día que le dieron el alta, su padre fue a recogerle y en vez de ir a casa directamente, Robert decidió pasar por la fábrica pues ese mismo día había firmado los papeles que le cedían los derechos a su hijo. Ninguno había llegado a sospechar que en el interior habría un okupa que al sentirse descubierto no había dudado en usar el arma que escondía dentro de su chaqueta; acabando con la vida del cabeza de familia. Oliver salió ileso gracias a la actuación de Diggle, que disparó al brazo del atacante y lo bloqueó aprovechando la distracción de la herida. Los sanitarios trataron de reanimar a Robert Queen sin éxito. Lo que se preveía como un momento feliz, resultó ser un día triste para toda la familia.

Tommy acudió en cuanto se enteró de la noticia, tampoco fue extraño que acudiera la nueva amiga de Oliver. Felicity se acercó a él y le abrazó sin importar lo que los demás pudieran imaginar de aquella acción.

—Oliver, lo siento mucho —le susurró, a la vez que él le devolvía el abrazo.

—Murió entre mis brazos, Felicity —comentó roto por el dolor—, no pude hacer nada para salvarle.

—No hay nada que pudieras haber hecho.

—Lo sé, pero eso no hace que me sienta mejor.

— ¿Ollie?

Felicity y Oliver se separaron y se volvieron para enfrentarse a la dueña de la voz. Laurel Lance había dejado su rencor a un lado para mostrar su pesar por la muerte del que un día imaginó que se convertiría en su suegro.

—Yo... —comentó Felicity a la vez que comenzaba a retirarse—Será mejor que os deja a solas

—No hace falta que te vayas —él agarró uno de sus brazos para impedir que se marchara.

Su tono de suplica le llegó al corazón, pero necesitaba hablar con una persona que estaba a pocos metros observando todo.

—Necesito ir al baño —mintió—, regreso enseguida.

Se marchó hacia el pasillo donde la persona con la que quería hablar la estaba esperando.

—Veo que ya has descubierto lo que querías saber — advirtió la mujer.

—Moira y Tommy también morirán, ¿verdad?

—Como ya te dije, puedes desviarte del camino, pero el destino siempre te encuentra, Felicity Smoak. Y el destino de Oliver es salvar la ciudad con su equipo.

La informática se volvió para encontrar a Diggle vigilando muy de cerca a su cliente, él no lo sabía pero, en un futuro no muy lejano, serían algo más que jefe-empleado. Pero ésta no era su vida, no podía seguir allí tratando de ayudar a ese Oliver Queen, cuando en su realidad había otro que seguramente le estaría esperando impaciente. Era hora de regresar.

—Estoy lista para volver a casa Zatanna.

—De acuerdo entonces.

Nuevamente la luz la envolvió y la llevó de vuelta.

— X —

Regresó al mismo lugar de donde había desaparecido. Un vistazo al reloj le hizo saber que aunque a ella le habían parecido días, solo había estado fuera dos horas. Los mensajes de Oliver y Diggle preguntando donde estaba le empezaron a llegar uno tras otro; en los últimos el nerviosismo y la preocupación eran palpables. No perdió más el tiempo, si ese era su destino, mejor enfrentarlo cuanto antes.

Estaba bajando las escaleras de la guarida cuando Oliver volvió a llamarla. El tuvo que escuchar el tono de su teléfono porque estaba a los pies de la escalera cuando terminó de bajar.

— ¿Se puede saber dónde diablos te habías metido? Llevamos horas intentado localizarte y no ha habido forma, es como si te hubieras evaporado.

Ella corrió a sus brazos para tranquilizarle y hacerle saber que estaba bien.

—Estoy aquí, siempre estaré a tu lado —él se separó lo suficiente para mirarle a los ojos—. Me encontré con Zatanna —le explicó al ver la expresión de duda en su rostro —y he comprendido que es mejor abrazar lo que tenemos.

— ¿Quién es Zatana? —le preguntó Roy, al cual no había visto en su extraño viaje.

Felicity se separó de Oliver adentrándose por completo a la guarida, lo que había aprendido era una lección para todos ellos, así que procedió a relatar su experiencia.


	12. Lo que ocurre en Rusia

_Tal y como prometí aquí tenéis una nueva entrega del fic._

_Hasta septiembre no podré actualizar y esta es mi forma de disculparme; espero que valga la pena. Yo por el momento he querido traeros un capitulo Lemon para que os quedéis con un buen sabor de boca hasta mi vuelta. Además se lo debía a mis dos Oliciters madrileñas del Team Olicity, os animo a buscarnos tanto en Twitter como en Facebook, la web por desgracia lleva varios días inactiva por un problema del hosting donde está alojada (T_T), mientras también nos puedes encontrar en el foro._

_Después de la propaganda poco sutil, quería dar las gracias a mi correctora beta por corregir estos dos capítulos, raquellu47 muchas gracias por tu tiempo._

_Ya no tengo nada más que decir, las direcciones para acceder al Team Olicity las dejaré en mi perfil donde también tenéis mi Twitter. Comentarios dudas... todas son bien recibidas ya sea por review, comentario privado o vía twitter. ^_-_

_Los personajes de Arrow no me pertenecen. _

* * *

Oliver estaba empaquetando todo aquello que creía necesitar en su nueva misión. Felicity llevaba días investigando al nuevo villano que estaba atacando Starling City, el cual les había llevado a un cabecilla de la Bratava, por eso el Team Arrow iba a viajar nuevamente a Rusia.

Ya se había puesto en contacto con Anatoly para que pudiera conseguirle acceso a la fiesta que el villano iba a celebrar en su gran mansión. Felicity no estaba nada contenta de tener que ir, pero Oliver la necesitaba; Roy y Thea podían quedarse en Starling para asegurarse que todo marchaba como debía, pero Felicity no. Necesitaba de sus conocimientos informáticos y de su condición de mujer para que la misión saliera como lo había planeado. Sin embargo, podía comprender su reticencia a regresar al país de su amigo, él también tenía un mal sabor de boca de la última vez que habían estado allí.

Acostarse con Isabel Rochev había sido lo más estúpido que había hecho en su vida, por varias razones. La primera era que Isabel había sido la amante de su padre, aun se le revolvía el estomago al pensar que se había acostado con la misma mujer que su padre. Segundo y, como consecuencia de la primera, había resultado ser una discípula de Slade en busca de venganza y la había conseguido, Oliver y su familia habían perdido todo, por suerte había podido recuperarla. Y la última y la que más le afectaba, había hecho daño a Felicity; no era tonto y se había percatado de que su chica IT tenía ciertos sentimientos hacía él, los cuales había preferido ignorar y seguir adelante con su vida. Pero su rostro de dolor al ver salir a Isabel de su habitación con medio vestido sin abrochar, logró que algo hiciera clic dentro de él y de pronto fue consciente que él mismo sentía algo por ella aun a sabiendas que no debía; por eso le había soltado el discurso A causa de la vida que llevo, creo que es mejor que no esté con una mujer a la que pueda llegar a querer. Por suerte, él había cambiado lo suficiente para permitirse abrazar sus sentimientos por Felicity, la cual siempre había pensado que se merecía algo mejor que una vida sin amor, aunque esa persona no hubiera sido ella.

Oliver se había prometido que cuando acabara la misión, trataría de borrar los recuerdos de aquel monumental error; se lo debía. Aunque antes debían acabar con la red de trata de blancas que corrompía la ciudad. Varias jóvenes de Starling habían desaparecido a manos de ellos, debían de traerlas de vuelta a casa.

El avión de Queen Consolidated estaba listo en los hangares, esperando a que, tanto él como Felicity y Diggle, subieran. Aprovecharían su imagen de multimillonario para filtrarse y no levantar sospechas, así John podría entrar como su guardaespaldas y ella se haría pasar por su amante, suerte que la prensa aun no sabía nada de su relación. Sin embargo, se habían asegurado de que su imagen no fuera reconocible en caso de que la hubieran visto en alguna noticia referente a la compañía.

— X —

Una vez en Rusia, alquilaron un coche y acudieron al club donde habían quedado en reunirse con Anatoly, esta vez Felicity les acompañó.

—Oliver Queen, me alegra ver a mi americano favorito —el ruso se acercó hasta él y le dio un beso en cada mejilla después de darle la bienvenida en su idioma.

—Yo también me alegro de verte, Anatoly —le saludó de vuelta, antes de presentar a sus acompañantes— ¿Recuerdas a John Diggle y a Felicity Smoak?

—Por supuesto, nunca olvido a mi segundo americano favorito y a una bella mujer —comentó tomando la mano de ella antes de besarle el dorso—. Bienvenida de nuevo, señorita Smoak, es un placer verla de nuevo.

Felicity no pudo evitar sonreír, a pesar de que seguramente debería de temer a ese hombre pues después de todo tenía que ver con la mafia rusa; le caía bien, no podía ser tan mal hombre si había ayudado a Oliver en varias ocasiones, y gracias a él habían salvado a Lyla en la otra ocasión que estuvieron allí.

—Lo mismo digo. Por cierto, me gusta su club, la otra vez alguien muy mandón me impidió tomarme unas copas —Felicity miró a su novio con reproche por dejarle a solas con Isabel aquel día.

—Eso es algo a lo vamos a poner remedio ahora mismo —llamó a la camarera y pidió bebidas para todos.

—Anatoly, no creo que Felicity...— empezó a cuestionar Oliver al ver la botella que había traído la camarera.

—Sí, sí, deja de preocuparte estoy seguro que la chica sabe cuidarse —Anatoly sirvió los chupitos y brindó.

Oliver y Diggle tomaron el suyo sin apartar la vista de su compañera la cual antes de beber lo que había en el vaso lo olió. El fuerte olor alcohol le hizo realizar una mueca.

—No está tan malo cuando te acostumbras —aseguró Oliver antes de tomarse su chupito.

Oliver y Diggle dejaron sus vasos sobre la mesa, solo quedaba ella y Anatoly no paraba de mirarla a la espera de que bebiera, sino no habría negocios. Respiró profundamente y al igual que hacía de pequeña cuando se ponía mala y debía tomarse algún desagradable jarabe, bloqueó sus pensamientos y tragó de golpe.

Según el líquido fue recorriendo su garganta, sintió cómo el calor la iba invadiendo, su garganta picaba y no pudo contener la tos.

—Me gusta tu chica — declaró el ruso con admiración—, tiene agallas.

Oliver sonrió orgulloso, la gente solía infravalorar a Felicity, incluso él lo había hecho al principio; pero era una mujer más fuerte de lo que aparentaba y esa fortaleza estaba en su interior.

—Lo sé, Felicity está llena de cualidades asombrosas, es por eso que está aquí.

A partir de ahí, la conversación derivó a su misión.

Nikolai Kukarkin era el líder de la organización, al parecer llevaba un par de años operando en Rusia: drogas, trata de blancas, extorsión... No había delito que su banda no hubiera cometido, sin embargo, se mantenía en libertad gracias al tráfico de influencias. Algún gran jefazo del gobierno y de la policía se servía de los servicios de Kukarkin. Tal y como Anatoly les había señalado, iba a ser algo más difícil encarcelarlo, solo si conseguían encontrar a las cinco mujeres secuestradas en Starling City el gobierno americano tomaría manos en el asunto.

Los propios miembros de la Bratava estaban dispuestos a ayudar con tal de sacar a Kukarkin de su camino, pues el recién llegado no respetaba las normas de la organización, lo que les estaba perjudicando a todos ellos.

Una vez en el hotel, Felicity comenzó su transformación. Con ayuda de Thea había conseguido un vestido que ella no se hubiera puesto ni loca como Felicity Smoak, pero esa noche no iba a ser ella, sino la amante cazafortunas de Oliver Queen. La falda del vestido apenas le llegaba a mitad del muslo, el corpiño solo cubría la parte delantera, dejando toda la espalda al descubierto hasta justamente donde ésta acaba. Para los pies, Thea le había dejado un par de sandalias negras que combinaban a la perfección con el color dorado del vestido. Un maquillaje algo exagerado y una peluca de pelo natural y moreno completaban su disfraz.

Oliver se había quedado sin palabras al verla al igual que Diggle, que apenas la había reconocido al abrir la puerta de la habitación. Con tan poca tela donde ocultar nada, Felicity le dio a su acompañante todo lo que necesitaría para introducirse en la red de Nikolai Kukarkin. Oliver lo guardó en el interior de su chaqueta sin apartar la mirada de ella. Esa noche sería la primera que no esconderían sus sentimientos, aunque a él le hubiera gustado que la primera vez fuera de otra forma y no tener que fingir casi hacerlo con ella en público. Poco le importaba que ella estuviera de acuerdo con el plan, no se sentía cómodo haciendo eso con Felicity en público; era algo que no hacía desde su época de heredero rebelde.

— ¿Estáis listos? —preguntó Diggle —Vámonos —Oliver le ofreció el brazo a su chica, ella se agarró y cogió aire buscando tranquilizarse y dejar aflorar el valor para afrontar la misión sin meter la pata.

Uno de los hombres de Anatoly les llevó en limusina hasta la mansión donde se celebraba la fiesta. A partir de ese momento, todos sus movimientos fueron vigilados por cámaras de seguridad por lo que tenían que actuar sin levantar sospechas.

— ¿Lista? — le preguntó Oliver antes de abrir la puerta y enfrentarse a la actuación de sus vidas.

—No, pero no sé si algún día estaré preparada al cien por cien, así que mejor que empecemos ya —comentó ella tirando del bajo de su vestido. Oliver le dio un beso con la intención que sirviera para calmarla y ella se aferró a él firmemente, si no llega a ser por el carraspeo de Digg, podría haber estado así un buen rato.

Él salió primero del coche y se volvió galantemente para ayudarle a salir del coche, el suelo de la entrada estaba revestido de adoquines que con los zapatos que llevaba podrían hacer que se hiciera daño en el tobillo. Una vez fuera, ambos tomaron conciencia de sus respectivos papeles, Oliver la agarró posesivamente de la cadera y ella se pegó todo lo que pudo a él.

La fiesta estaba más concurrida de lo que habían planeado, la mayoría de ellos eran la clase de gente a la que Arrow solía mandar a la cárcel sin ningún miramiento; hoy, sin embargo, deberían de poner buena cara y fingir interés en sus actividades poco licitas. Felicity hubiera deseado en esos momentos tener algo de la maldad de su padre, lo suficiente para que no le diera asco estar en medio de esa gente.

—Tranquilízate —le susurró el al oído y de paso le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Eso intento —respondió ella tratando de no perder la sonrisa mientras avanzaban por la sala— pero ni siquiera ARGUS tiene tanto criminal junto.

—Olvídate de ellos y céntrate en mí —le sugirió él. El comentario no pretendía ir con segundas intenciones, pero Diggle les había escuchado a través del intercomunicador lo interpretó de otra forma.

—Chicos ¿qué os he dicho de los jugueteos amoroso? —pudieron escuchar ambos la voz grave de su amigo reprendiéndoles.

—Un mal día para reprendernos —comentó Oliver. Ese día se iba a hartar de verlos hacer cosas que no podían hacer en la guarida en presencia del ex-militar.

Un camarero pasó con una bandeja repleta de copas aflautadas de champán; Felicity no se lo pensó y alargó la mano para tomar dos para sí misma.

—Eh, baja el ritmo —Oliver le quitó la segunda copa de la mano— Esta es la única oportunidad que tenemos para meternos en su sistema, así que emborracharse queda completamente prohibido.

—Es champán, el champán no emborracha —protestó ella desafiándole con la mirada.

—Te puedo asegurar que sí, Tommy y yo lo hicimos unas cuantas veces. Felicity pudo ver como el rostro de su chico se inundaba de tristeza al recordar a su amigo. Tommy era un tema que aun le resultaba difícil de hablar. No pudo perderse mucho en sus pensamientos, porque de pronto vio como el hombre al que habían estado buscando se acercaba a ellos.

— Nikolai Kukarkin se acerca por tu espalada —anunció acariciando su cara de manera zalamera. Ver tantas series y películas iban a dar sus frutos.

—Oliver Queen, es un placer tenerle en mi casa —aunque el hombre hablaba bastante bien el inglés, se notaba el fuerte acento ruso cuando hablaba. Fingiendo una sonrisa, el aludido se volvió a saludar al anfitrión, era el momento de jugar.

—Debería ser yo quien le diera las gracias por invitarme, nos sentimos honrados por estar aquí esta noche.

Oliver se maldijo, puede que honrados fuera una palabra demasiado extraña para la situación, pero lo dicho, dicho estaba.

—Viene muy bien acompañado por lo que veo —Nikolai no se cortó ni un pelo y estudió a Felicity con cara de lobo buscando su presa, algo que no gustó a Oliver para nada y que ella pudo comprobar al sentir como la mano que se aferraba a su cadera se sujetaba con más fuerza.

—Le presento a Megan...

—Encantado Megan, es usted americana por lo que veo.

—De Las Vegas —apuntó ella, no es que quisiera revelar su propia identidad pero su procedencia le servía aun más para dar la imagen de buscona que quería interpretar—. Si me disculpan, necesito ir al baño.

— ¿Necesitas que te acompañe? —le preguntó Oliver. Ya habían hablado que en cuanto el anfitrión se le acercara ella se marcharía para dejarlos a solas; pero para ganar tendría que jugar bien sus cartas.

—No hace falta, soy una niña grande —Felicity había comprendido su intención y no había dudado en utilizarlo en su favor. Le besó en los labios, mordisqueándole el labio inferior—. Quizás más adelante—comentó sugerente antes de marcharse.

Mientras ella iba a inspeccionar en busca del lugar más adecuado para la gran función, Oliver se quedó conversando con Nikolai, necesitaba que el hombre confiara que estaba interesado en hacer negocios con él.

— X —

Cuando Felicity regresó, Oliver estaba hablando con otros de los invitados a la fiesta. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba diciendo, pero escuchar a su chico hablar en ruso le había resultado tremendamente sexy. Se acercó a él cual femme fatale o al menos lo intentó.

—Al fin te encuentro, estaba empezando a pensar que te habían abducido los extraterrestres, no te encontraba por ninguna parte.

Oliver tuvo que reírse, no pudo evitar que se le viniera a la cabeza la madre de Felicity, aunque su chica no se parecía en nada a ella, en esos momentos se le parecía mucho; puede que la hubiera tomado como ejemplo. Por suerte, con ella lo estaba pasando bien, mientras que con su madre fue lo más incomodo que había vivido nunca, más incluso que la cena con la familia Lance pocos días después del regreso de Sara.

— ¿Te estás riendo de mí? —Felicity realizó un puchero e incluso juraría que sus ojos se había puesto vidriosos como si fuera a romper a llorar.

—No me rio de ti —él la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, rodeando posesivamente su cintura. Fingiría que eran amantes, pero quería dejar bien claro que era suya y no compartía; empezaba estar bastante harto de que el resto de hombres se la comieran con la mirada, ¡que poco respeto por el género femenino!

—Pero me hace gracia que pienses que existen los extraterrestres.

—¿Y Superman? —Los hombres con los que Oliver había estado hablando se tensaron al oír nombrar al héroe de Metrópolis— ¿He dicho algo mal?—preguntó continuando con su papel de rubia tonta.

—Cariño, no creo que aquí sean muy fans de ningún supuesto "héroe" en general —la palabra héroe la soltó como si fuera algo que a él también le desagradara. Ella lo miró durante unos instantes y luego se volvió hacía los mafiosos rusos y les dijo con una sonrisa.

—Lo siento.

Por el cambio de expresión de los hombres, quedó claro que la habían entendido y que le disculpaban por nombrar a uno de los hombres y mujeres que trataban de meterlos entre rejas todos los días. Rápidamente recuperaron la conversación tratando de incluirla a ella, aunque ninguno de los cuatro hombres hablaba ni gota de inglés y era Oliver el que tenía que estar de intérprete, aunque no siempre traducía todo lo que ellos decían, ¿para qué preocuparla?

— X —

Una hora después Oliver pensaba que ya había logrado ganarse la confiando de la mayoría de los presentes y era hora de pasar a la segunda fase del plan; entrar en el sistema de Nikolai Kukarkin y encontrar información sobre las mujeres secuestradas.

—Es la hora —le había susurrado a su chica al odio.

Ella giró ligeramente la cabeza a uno de los lados, lo justo para buscar los labios de él y besarle. Él le devolvió el beso tal y como lo tenían planeado, sin embargo la respuesta de ambos a aquel beso fue completamente natural, sus lenguas bailaban encontrando consuelo en las caricias de la una contra la otra.

— ¡Chicos, ya basta! —les advirtió Diggle bastante incomodo de verlo; el cuello de la camisa perecía apretarle bastante y se recolocó el nudo de la corbata por si era por eso.

Felicity olvidó la vergüenza que sentía y siguió con su actuación, agarró a su chico de la mano y lo guió a través de la mansión hasta el lugar que había decidido que sería el lugar X, tanto por su cercanía con el despacho de Kukarkin, el baño y las cámaras de seguridad, estas últimas la mar de importantes porque al verlos en el exterior, el que los dos entraran al baño y tardaran en salir, no levantaría sospechas. Para ello debía seguir con lo planeado.

Oliver sintió como le empujaban quedando su espalda apoyada contra la pared del pasillo. apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, su chica ya estaba besándolo de nuevo, salvo que esta vez no lo hizo en los labios, sino que recorrió su rostro, cuando alcanzó su cuello fue tan osada de incluso utilizar sus dientes y darle un cariñoso mordisco. Él recorrió la piel desnuda de su espalda que el vestido dejaba al descubierto; las caricias hicieron que se le pusiera la piel de gallina. Un suave ronroneo salió de sus labios, provocando que él no pudiera contenerse más, con agilidad les hizo girar y fue ella la que quedó apoyada contra la pared, bajó sus manos por las caderas y de ahí sus manos se descendieron a lo largo de sus muslos. De nuevo un gemido se escapó de la garganta de Felicity, las caricias de Oliver siempre le provocaban ese efecto.

Ella levantó una pierna acariciando con el pie los gemelos, subía y bajaba sugerentemente, pero cuando se aventuró a ir algo más arriba, Oliver sujetó su pierna y le hizo colocarla a la altura de la cadera y con un impulso la levantó en brazos. Ella enredó tanto sus piernas como sus brazos en torno a él, no solo porque no quisiera caerse, sino por la necesidad primitiva de estar más unida a él, algo que también parecía pasarle a Oliver, porque Felicity podía sentir que la presionaba aun más contra la dura pared.

Puede que el plan no hubiera sido tan buena idea, después de todo llevaban algún tiempo sin hacer el amor, pues Felicity no se había encontrado con ánimo de hacerlo tras el aborto que sufrió y él lo había respetado sin cuestionar sus razones. Las ganas estaban ahí, y el pequeño teatro había sido la chispa que provocara el incendio.

— ¿Habéis entrado ya al servidor de Kukarkin? —les preguntó Diggle entre susurros, muy cerca de él había un guardia de seguridad del anfitrión de la fiesta.

—Estamos en ello —le respondió Oliver mientras recuperaba la cordura poco a poco—. ¿Dónde? —fingió seguir besando a la bella mujer que tenía entre sus brazos.

—Tercera puerta a la derecha —indició ella tratando de mantener la compostura.

Algo que le fue imposible en cuanto estaba en la seguridad del cuarto de baño. Nada más echar el pestillo de la puerta, ella había desenredado las piernas y las había dejado caer al suelo, necesitaba poner algo de distancia y recuperar el sentido. Se sentó en el retrete y de pronto la implicación de sus actos le vinieron a la mente.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó preocupado al verla esconder el rostro entre sus manos. Felicity alzo y la mirada y pudo verle agachado frente a ella.

—No, no lo estoy. Casi hemos rodado una porno ahí fuera, —se lamentó de su irresponsable comportamiento—, que me gustara ver la película de Cincuenta sombras de Grey no implica que quiera interpretarla para los demás.

Oliver alzó la ceja divertido, así era su chica miércoles entre sus películas favoritas podría estar perfectamente una de Disney como Frozen y a la vez una basada en uno de los libros eróticos más vendidos.

— ¿Eso implica que sí estarías dispuesta a hacerlo solo conmigo? —no es que fuera muy seguidor de sado, de hecho no era para nada su estilo, el dolor no le resultaba nada erótico y mucho menos después de su paso por Lian Yu, donde el dolor era solo sufrimiento. No obstante había un par de cosas que si que le resultaban bastante atrayentes y que había fantaseado en algún momento en hacer con la mujer que tenía justo delante.

—Oliver Jonas Queen —le dio un golpe en el brazo que ni siquiera lo movió del sitio.

Él esbozó una sonrisa, divertido, puede que ahora no fuera el momento para esa conversación pero la tendrían. Sacó la Tableta, así como todo lo que Felicity iba a necesitar para hackear el sistema informático de la casa, él solo podía esperar a que lo consiguiera rápido.

— X —

En menos de media hora Felicity había conseguido encontrar la información que estaban buscando. Las cinco chicas secuestradas junto a otras provenientes de diferentes nacionalidades estaban retenidas en un almacén cerca del puerto. También había conseguido hacerse con algunos archivos que implicaban a Nikolai Kukarkin en unos cuantos delitos más; todos ellos los metió en un dispositivo para que Arrow se encargara de hacerlo llegar a las autoridades de la embajada.

Nada más terminar de recopilar la información, recogieron todo y se disculparon con el anfitrión. Sus aspectos hacían entrever que en el baño había ocurrido algo muy diferente a la realidad. Oliver se había descolocado la camisa además que le había pedido que la manchara de carmín, y ella se había atusado tanto el pelo que temía que cuando fuera a peinarlo tendría más nudos que una red de marinero. Nikolai les miró con socarronería, también le dijo algo en ruso a Oliver; y aunque había puesto una sonrisa, falsa por supuesto, y le había respondido, no había querido traducirla para que ella supiera de que se trataba.

Felicity, Oliver y Diggle habían vuelto al hotel, ella para quedarse y ellos para coger todo lo necesario para que Arrow y su fiel compañero acabaran con la banda organizada. Ahora Thea y Roy serían de gran ayuda, pero ambos hombres, cabezones como ellos solos, había decido que con ellos dos se bastaban y se sobraban, sin importarles demasiado si ella se pasaba la noche preocupada por si algo malo les pasaba.

Sí, debería de estar acostumbrada, y lo estaba siempre y cuando estuvieran en Starling City. Allí tenía sus ordenadores, tenían a Roy y a Thea, aparte de que contaban con la ayuda del capitán Lance así como del resto del cuerpo de la policía. Pero ¿y allí? Por suerte contaban con los contactos de Anatoly y sus hombres.

Decidió despejar la mente viendo alguna serie, todos los canales de televisión estaban en ruso, así que echó mano de su Tableta y buscó una retrasmisión en directo. Entre todas las posibles opciones, se decantó por ver Supernatural; sentía adoración por Jensen Ackles. Si no tuviera a Oliver, Jensen sería el hombre con el que soñaría por las noches, bueno también podría ser Ian Somerhalder, tenía que reconocer que era muy fan de las series de la CW, no se perdía ninguna y Oliver tampoco aunque protestara y dijera que esa cadena era para mujeres, antes muerto que reconocer que él prefería pasar un viernes viendo Supernatural que saliendo a patrullar.

Para cuando Oliver y Diggle regresaron a sus respectivas habitaciones del hotel, Felicity se había quedado dormida. Al final habían rescatado a sus conciudadanas y al resto de mujeres, la embajada había actuado con rapidez en cuanto el Héroe de la capucha verde les había entregado toda la información sobre Kukarkin; él y el resto de su banda iban a ser juzgados y encarcelados por un juez libre de la influencia del mafioso, la propia Amanda Waller se aseguraría de ello.

Estaba desando volver junto a su chica, se había prometido darle buenos recuerdos de Rusia y no lo estaba logrando, más bien al contrario. Al entrar la encontró dormida en el sofá, su Tableta electrónica estaba de pie sobre su apoyo, no era difícil averiguar que había estado viendo algo en ella antes de quedarse dormida. Se acercó y apagó al fiel aliado de su chica; ya había recibido una lección de cómo sacar partido a las baterías de los objetos electrónicos, y aunque él estaría dispuesto a comprarle tantas tabletas como ella deseara, Felicity no lo iba a permitir. Una vez había apagado el aparato, se sentó como pudo en un pequeño hueco que ella había dejado y comenzó a besar su cuello para despertarla y hacerle saber que había llegado sano y salvo.

Inconscientemente, pues aun seguía dormida, le facilitó el acceso y esbozó una sonrisa. ¿Estaría soñando con él?, se preguntó Oliver. Tan solo iba vestida con una camisa vieja que le había robado del armario y ahora usaba de pijama, lo que le facilitaba el poder acariciarla.

Oliver escuchó un suspiro e inmediatamente los ojos de su chica se fueron abriendo.

—Ey, has vuelto —comentó aun algo dormida— ¿Atrapasteis a los malos?

—Por supuesto —Oliver buscó sus labios y le dio un beso rápido—. Como siempre, gracias a ti.

Felicity enlazó las manos detrás de su cuello y continuó con lo que él había comenzado.

—Mmm podría acostumbrarme a esto.

—Pues yo tengo una idea mejor —él se apartó de ella y se puso en pie tendiéndole la mano para que le acompañara—. Vamos a la cama.

Ella no sabía si fiarse de él, tenía la mirada socarrona, esa que ponía cuando su ego tomaba el poder y le hacía pensar que iba a ganar una discusión; aun así le dio la mano y le acompañó al dormitorio. Una vez allí, Oliver se paró en mitad del dormitorio y se colocó frente a ella para quitarle las gafas, las guardó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de su traje de dónde sacó, además, un pañuelo.

— ¿Oliver? —le cuestionó con la mirada.

— ¿Confías en mí? —él le acariciaba el rostro con ternura y ella se inclinó hacia esa mano.

—Sabes de sobra que sí, siempre lo he hecho.

—Confía en mí en esto —ella confirmó con la cabeza y eso es todo lo que necesitaba.

Él le colocó el pañuelo sobre los ojos y lo ató por detrás de su cabeza. Se situó a la espalda de ella, con la punta de la nariz acariciaba la zona sensible tras su oreja, mientras sus manos hacían lo mismo en sus muslos.

—Oliver —suspiró ella. La privación de un sentido hacía que el resto estuvieran mucho más desarrollados, su piel era mucho más sensible a su tacto.

Él no habló pero con un simple movimiento la invitó a caminar, llevándola hacía la comodidad de la gran cama de dosel que presidía la habitación.

—Túmbate —le solicitó.

Ella le obedeció y, mientras lo hacía y sin perderla de vista en ningún momento por si lo necesitaba, se acercó a su maleta y de ella sacó una corbata que, junto a la que llevaba puesta, las usaría como ligaduras para sus muñecas. Dejó sus gafas a buen recaudo antes de quitarse toda la ropa salvo los bóxers y regresar de nuevo junto a su chica miércoles.

— ¿Vas a atarme? — Felicity se sentía algo confusa, hasta ese día él no había dado muestra de tener fetiches dominantes... aunque tampoco es que debiera extrañarle, porque tenía una personalidad bastante dominante, ¿pero al extremo de usar ataduras?. No había duda de que había sentido como una tela sedosa se ceñía a sus muñecas...

—Solo si tú quieres, si no, podemos hacer otra cosa —quería darle la opción de elegir si abrirse a la aventura o llevarse por la rutina. Sentado a horcajadas sobre ella, y con las manos de ella entre las suyas, se inclinó y le susurró con esa voz sexy que solo Oliver sabía usar—. Solo quiero acentuar tus sentidos y hacerte suplicar...

—Abajo modestia que sube Oliver Queen —comentó jocosa, pues de sobra sabía que acabaría haciéndolo.

—Acabo de meter a los malos en la cárcel, ¿no merezco una recompensa por ello? —él se inclinó y depositó pequeños besos a lo largo de su mandíbula.

—De... de acuerdo —asintió apocada.

—Recuerda, puedes decirme que pare cuando quieras —Oliver tomó los extremos que colgaban de ambas muñecas y los ató a cada uno de los palos del dosel.

— ¿Para eso no se necesita una palabra de seguridad?

—No es necesario, pero si eso te hace sentir mejor eres libre de elegir una —se sentó sobre sus talones y desabrochó uno por uno los botones de su camisa.

—Arrow, mi palabra de seguridad será Arrow —le informó con respiración entrecortada y eso que aun no habían empezado.

En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa de satisfacción, que su chica eligiera su nombre, o mejor dicho, el de su alter ego como palabra de seguridad, dejaba bien claro la confianza que tenía en él. Ella había visto al héroe cuando los demás solo veían al asesino, ella había sido su brújula moral. En realidad, esa noche iba a ser un regalo para ella.

Siguió desperdigando besos a lo largo del sendero de su cuello, sus manos encontraron la suavidad y plenitud de sus senos, sus pezones estaba erectos esperando a que les prestaran atención, y lo hizo. Por suerte para él, Felicity solía desprenderse del sujetador nada más llegar a casa; los tomó entre sus dedos y los masajeo como sabía que a ella le gustaba. Su suave ronroneo y su ligero temblor le indicaron que lo estaba haciendo bien, pero él necesitaba algo más. Tomó uno de sus pezones entre su boca, esta vez no iba a ser dulce y ella no parecía echarlo en falta. Jugueteó con él antes de tomarlo entre sus dientes y mordisquearlo sin hacerle realmente daño.

Felicity sentía como la excitación la invadía, podía sentir como la barba de Oliver arañaba la suave piel de sus senos, pero no le preocupaba, solo podía pensar en la manera en la que él le haría rogar por más. Se mordisqueó el labio inferior tratando de contener el gemido al sentir como el apretón del mordisco en su otro pezón fue algo más fuerte.

—Lo siento —Oliver no pretendía haber sido tan brusco, la pequeña contracción en los músculos de su cuerpo le habían hecho percatarse que la había hecho daño.

—No, estoy bien —aseguró ella tratando de alcanzarlo olvidando que estaba atada a los barrotes de la cama—. No se te ocurra pararte, Oliver, o te juro que si te paras ahora voy a encontrar la forma de hacerte pagar.

No lo hizo, por el contrario, encontró el camino al valle situado entre sus piernas. La ayudó a desprenderse de sus braguitas, y utilizó el pulgar para acariciar la pequeña y oculta protuberancia llena de terminaciones nerviosas. Felicity se arqueó de placer.

—Déjalo ir —le susurró mientras mordisqueaba el lóbulo de su oreja.

El continuó acariciando su clítoris mientras a su vez introducía dos dedos en su interior buscando su punto G. La humedad de su sexo permitía que sus dedos entraran y salieran con facilidad, favoreciendo la fricción que a tan altas cuotas de placer estaban llevando a la informática.

—Oh Dios… ¡Oliver! —podía sentirlo, su mente se iba nublando por momentos, los músculos de su cuerpo empezaban a tensarse en busca de la liberación.

—Oliver, por favor —suplicó al fin Felicity, su cuerpo temblaba de deseo.

Continuó con su intima caricia, mientras sus labios saboreaban la dulzura de sus senos, hasta que ella dio un grito de placer y su cuerpo se tensó y convulsionó para luego caer laxo sobre la cama.

Se separó de ella y la liberó de las ataduras; pero aún no había acabado, su miembro reclamaba la atención de su chica, esperaría a que se repusiera antes de empezar de nuevo. En cuanto repuso fuerzas, Felicity se desató el pañuelo que cubría sus ojos y miró con lujuria a su pareja.

Él maldijo en voz baja y salió de la cama para desprenderse de la única prenda que cubría su cuerpo. Ella siguió sus pasos y deslizó de sus brazos la camisa que hasta aquel entonces había permanecida abierta. Los dos se quedaron mirando sus respectivos cuerpos desnudos durante un breve tiempo, agradeciendo la suerte que tenían de disfrutar de esos pequeños grandes momentos en sus ajetreadas y arriesgadas vidas; donde los únicos que importaban eran ellos dos.

Regresó de nuevo a la cama junto a ella pero, en vez de colocarse a su lado, se sentó a los pies, atrayéndola para que se sentara a horcajadas sobre él. Felicity comprendió lo que quería y lentamente fue descendiendo, acogiéndole en su interior. Juntos cabalgaron a través del deseo y la pasión, cayendo en sus redes.

Ambos se derrumbaron, derrotados, sobre la cama, apenas podían moverse y su respiración era dificultosa; sin embargo, en el rostro de ambos había dibujada una sonrisa. Sin lugar a dudas, esta vez el viaje a Rusia estaría cargado de buenos recuerdos.


End file.
